Born A Slave
by Rujaku
Summary: Born as a slave Link is brought to the Twilight where he is left in the care of the staff to the queen. As he becomes more adjusted to his new lifestyle he meets the young and troublesome princess, but despite the twos differences they can not help but feel drawn to each other. a MidnaXLink story. Rated M for some erotic scenes and violence.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, this will be the very first story I ever publish online. so constructive criticism is very welcome. and if you would like to see more please tell me what you think.**

 ** _Born A Slave_**

Long ago when the lands were young and the kingdoms of Hyrule were smaller war was a common practice. But as every war does eventually it came to an end. The thousands who had tried and failed to overthrow the king and queen of Hyrule were banished to a land beyond the Gerudo desert, a place where the day never truly came the only thing that did was the night and twilight

Many of the banished ones died early on as they traveled through the forsaken land. They had lost hope only after a few days into their exile, but their hope was restored when they stumbled upon a strange set of spheres covered in strange runes that shone with a warming light, the ground close to these spheres bloomed with plant life. The banished people rejoiced, perhaps these strange objects would bring them some salvation.

The years came and went. The people had built a small settlement using the power of the orbs that they had named ''Sol'' had allowed them to grow crops and live in the unforgiving realm they had been forced to reside in, but it was not to last. Some believed they could use the power they had discovered to go back and conquer the those who had exiled them, while others believed that this was their opportunity to build a new kingdom away from the cruel laws that had started their war In the beginning, the disagreements had turned to heated arguments, the arguments turned to fights, the fights eventually became another war.

The war only lasted a few days, having been ended by a man who had no allegiance to ether side. No one knows how he had done it but he had single handedly kept the now hundreds of people from spilling the blood of their friends and neighbors. The only reward that the people could claim as fitting for the young man was to be made king of their tribe. And thus the first king of the Twilight had been crowned.

Decades flowed by and the tribe had grown into a city of peace and order all under the now old king and his counsel, as every man does the great king left the world of the living many had assumed that the king's son would inherit the throne but were shocked when the prince had openly announced to the public that he would work with his late father's counsel to write a new law that stated when the current ruler would pass the people of the Twilight would appoint and vote on whom should be the one to take their place and lead the kingdom. A law that even now is only practiced by the people of twilight.

As the years continued and new life had been brought and raised inside the Twilight. And with the new life came a slow physical change to the people of Twilight, eventually they had become unrecognizable from the people who had built their beloved city, and they had decided to rename themselves as a whole, no longer were they the humans banished from Hyrule, nor where they their allies from Gerudo. They were the Twili.

But that was century's ago and very few now care for the history of the Twili people.

The stars shone brightly over the Gerudo desert, the stars were the only thing that brought any sense of calm over him, they were only thing that gave him hope that one day he would be able to look out at them from his cage. But tonight he found no solace in them, because tonight he could not see the stars, only the fire.

Everything was burning, the wagons, the carts, even the cages that had housed him and his other captives, even some of the horses and people burned. His cage had fallen from one of the wagons and broke upon landing on the cold sand and now he stood watching the chaos before him.

The bandits had given no warning when they attacked, they had appeared from one of the many dunes in the landscape and simply started attacking and burning anything and everything in sight.

One of the bandits covered head to toe in cloth and light armor took notice of him, when he finally gathered his sense and noticed the bandit approaching him he tried to run but only got a few dozen feet away before he was struck from behind, he fell face first into the ground, sand filled his mouth making him erupt into a coughing fit just before the bandit seized him by his hair and dragged him back the way he had come.

He struggled trying to pry himself away from his attacker but stopped the moment he came face to face with a man on a giant black horse, the man was dressed in black and gold armor, his hair was a deep crimson red that shone in the light of the fire around him, his skin had a slight green hue to it but the what had caught his attention more then anything else was the man's eyes. The man looked at him for a moment before nodding to the bandit, the bandit raised his scimitar and struck the back of his head with the pommel. Once he was unconscious the bandit knelt down and began tying his hands behind his back.

The man dismounted the horse to get a better look at his new captive, the first thing that drew his attention was his blond hair, a rarity in his homeland. His breath hitched as his eyes fell upon the boys ears, he quickly knelt down and rolled the captive onto his back, using his teeth to pull off one of his gloves he reached towards the boys face and opened one of his eyes. A twisted smile grew across his face as he realized his suspicions were indeed correct. He reached over and snatched a small sack from the confused bandit by his side, and placed it over the boys head.

''Home, my lord?'' The bandit said. Speaking to the man as he stood and dusted the sand off of his knees. ''Not for us.'' The man answered as he remounted his horse and took the reins into his hands. ''You, I and that.'' He gestured with his head to the unconscious body at the feet of the stallion. ''Are headed to the Twilight.''


	2. Poncho

General Venrik walked down the familiar halls of the palace towards the throne room of his queen, he readjusted his grip on his helmet that he had tucked under his arm as his free hand attempted to smooth down the natural cowlick his dark orange hair seemed to always find itself taking. He stopped as he always did -when it was not an emergency- on his way down the throne room. A smile came to him as expected as he beheld the portrait of the late king, one of his closest friends. He had met him when he was in training to become a knight of the royal guard, the late king himself had been studying to become one of the royal sorcerers when they had met. The portrait itself was of a tall well built man with a stern look about his face, it never failed to make the general chuckle at it, considering in reality the king the portrait represented was a rather shy, humble man with a bad stutter.

He had been general of the royal armies for only two months when he had been told that the last queen had passed due to illness, and that his friend was now nominated to be king. He had been ecstatic when he had been told the news, while the sorcerer in training who would soon be king had been suffering from a panic attack.

He let out a long sigh, his king and friend had died almost seven years ago. A heart attack was what had taken him from them, he had never cried as hard as he did at the king's burial ceremony.

He took a deep breath and bowed to the portrait of his friend, he had spent to much time already reminiscing about his past.

Venrik stopped for a moment again when he reached the throne room doors to straighten his armor and to give another failed attempt to flatten his ever present cowlick. Pushing one of the doors open slightly he entered the throne room and smiled at the sight of the woman who sat on the throne, his eldest friend, wife of the late king, Queen Vezzna of the Twilight.

He had met her when he was only a child during his schooling and the two were practically inseparable ever since, as they got older many believed the two to be lovers or at least smitten with each other, and while it was true that Venrik had stolen a kiss from her once in their prepubescent years, they had only ever been friends. The General himself had actually been the one to convince the late King into courting Vezzna whilst he was still a soldier and the king still a student, the Queen had been working in the palace archives when he introduced them. Somehow he knew the moment they met that they would be together. At her husband's funeral she had held his hand and cried silently beside him behind the veil she wore he had never known how strong she truly was until that moment, perhaps that was why he was not surprised that two weeks after laying his friend to rest the council had announced that Vezzna would continue to act as queen.

Venrik watched her a moment as she sat upon her throne, a large wooden table in front of her covered in parchment and scrolls, he had never understood why she chose to do much of her royal duties in the throne room instead of her study, her crimson hair was up in the usual ponytail she wore, her ruby eyes moving back and forth as she read a scroll spread atop her desk.

To her right was Xanza captain of the royal guard, Venrik believed him to be a bit to young to be captain, Xanza was currently twenty-three, and had been made captain six months ago, but much to his credit he took the position very seriously and never let his ego effect his work.

To the Queen's right was a young woman with amber hair holding an empty tray in front of her stomach, he knew the woman, Iliana was her name. They had met a few years ago and often enjoyed embarrassing and teasing one another. The Queen had often asked him when he would finally quit the foreplay and ask her to dinner, his usual response was a dry humorous laugh.

Iliana made a face at him as their gazes met which the General replied with a wink. He blushed slightly when he turned back to the queen who was giving him a smug grin having caught him in the act of flirting with her maid. Venrik lowered himself onto a knee and bowed his head to the Queen, there were very few people he bowed to out of respect instead of obligation, Queen Venzza was one of them. ''General,'' The Queen greeted as she held up her hand her fingers emitted a black and crimson aura as the table lifted slightly off the ground and and carried itself to the side of her throne to let her stand. ''What do I owe this pleasant surprise?''

Venrik stood and smiled smugly at his queen. ''I was simply in the neighborhood and thought I might indulge myself in wasting your valuable time.''

''Oh what ever am I to do?'' The beautiful royal said with mock despair. ''if only I had enough power and authority to simply have you thrown out.''

The General chuckled. ''In all seriousness your Majesty,'' His voice now taking a more professional tone. ''The Gerudo Sultan is here and wishes to see you.''

The Queen's brow raised. ''Oh, show him in please.'' Venrik bowed his head and turned back the way he came. Vezzna breathed deeply a few times before turning to the table beside her and taking the jade circlet from the spot she had left it, she placed the circlet atop her head and pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders. She wondered if she would ever rid her self of the unease she felt when speaking with the Sultan of her neighboring kingdom.

A few moments later Venrik reentered the throne room with a large man with red hair dressed in black and gold armor following behind him. ''Hail to you Ganondorf, Sultan of Gerudo.'' The Queen greeted as she met the large man halfway across the room, ending her greeting with a curtsy.

''And hail to you,'' The Sultan said with a bow. ''Queen of the Twilight.''

Vezzna presented her hand to the man who in turn gently took it in his own and placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckle. ''What do I owe this visit my Lord? It is unlike you to appear without sending word first.''

the twisted smirk she had become in her opinion much to familiar with stretched across his sickly colored skin. ''I apologize for appearing uninvited your Majesty, but I came across something that you may find very interesting.''

Her interest peaked she raised a brow and inquired. ''And what exactly have you come across my Lord?''

His smile widened showing his teeth, he turned towards the door and whistled. The door opened again and a Gerudo man entered covered head to toe in thick clothing with a scimitar on his hip, but the Queen took little notice of the man it was what he was dragging along with him that had her attention. Beside him was a child, dressed in only a pair of shorts barely reaching his knees that seemed to be barely holding themselves together, the child's hands were tied behind his back and a sack had been placed over his head. The man stopped a few feet away from the royals and pushed the child forward sending him falling to the ground. Vezzna stared wide eyed at the child who simply laid on the cold stone floor at her feet watching as the boy took in shallow shaking breaths. ''What is this?'' She said trying to keep the hostility in her voice from showing.

The Sultan reached down and grabbed the boy's shoulder forcing him to sit on his knees. ''This. My dear,'' He said smugly. ''Is a gift.''

The Twilight Queen crossed her arms over her chest. ''We have been over this many times my Lord, the Twilight and her people do not condone slavery, and I pray we never will.''

''I remember.'' He said holding up his hand to hold off her next words. ''But before you demand I take the boy away, I implore you to look at him first.''

The Queen looked down at the child, she could not deny that she was curious, the Sultan had suggested to her many times in the past that her kingdom would benefit from slave trading but he had never once had the audacity to actually bring one before her.

She knelt down and looked at the boy, the first thing she noticed was the brand on his chest just above his heart in the shape of a ruby with an X running though it, the brand was old possibly even by a few years, his body was scrawny no doubt in her mind from being fed little to nothing during his time with his owners, the boy's skin was horribly sun burnt but there was no denying that he was a human. She reached up and gently removed the sack from his head revealing a head of horribly tangled bright yellow hair, the boy kept his head down eyes fixed at the floor as he still took in shaking breaths through his teeth, weather it was from the cold or from being overexerted she did not know, she went ahead and assumed both. She placed her hand beneath his chin and spoke as gently as she could as if she were speaking to a frightened animal. ''Look at me child.'' The boy slowly Raised his head and met her gentle gaze. The boy seemed to be around the age of six or seven, his sapphire eyes were quite breathtaking she had to admit, while the boy was rather unique to be found in the Gerudo she did not see what the-

Her eyes widened as her eyes fell upon the boys pointed ears, her heart began to beat hard against her chest as she looked at the boys eyes, hair then ears again. ''It cant be.'' She said her voice barely above a whisper.

Ganondorf crossed his arms satisfied by her response. ''I assure you, he is exactly what you think.''

She looked up at the man beside her needing to further confirm the disbelief she felt. ''This boy is a Hylian!''

''You are correct, I hardly believed it myself when I first took notice.''

The queen stood. ''But the Hylians are extinct. They perished centuries ago.''

''Well it would seem that one is still among us.''

She looked back at the boy whom had gone back to staring at the floor. ''Where did you find him?''

The Gerudo man ran one of his hands through his greasy crimson hair. ''We 'liberated' him from a slaver caravan the other night actually.''

Vezzna's eyes narrowed. ''Meaning you attacked a group of slavers that were not apart of your trade group and stumbled across him whilst you were attacking them.''

The Sultan let out a boisterous laugh. ''You know me very well my dear.''

the Queen crossed her arms again. ''You said he was a gift. Why give him to me? To the right buyer he could be worth a fortune.''

''Very true, but I find it more important to keep my allies happy. And I figured since the Twilight kingdom is well known for its researches into medicine and science I figured you would get more use out of the boy then I would.''

''You are not usually the kind of person to give without expecting something in return my Lord.''

He chuckled, it was more of a noise one would fear hearing under their bed as a child rather from a grown man. ''True. I give you the boy and all I ask in return is that I am ever in need of your help you will answer. Call it owing a favor if you wish.''

She looked at Ganondorf for a moment longer before looking down at the boy again, it was true that no one knew exactly what she could learn from this boy and that peaked her interest, and what would happen to him if she refused? Would he be sold off to the highest bidder? Or maybe the Sultan would just keep him locked away like a trophy?

She took in a deep breath through her nose. ''Very well, I will take the child. But only under the circumstances that you understand that I am not taking him as a slave, but instead as a refugee. Understood my Lord?''

The Sultan held up his hands. ''Slave, refugee, call him whatever you please.'' He gave a quick bow to the Queen. ''As much as I would love to stay I am afraid I am needed back home, thank you for your time your Majesty. And I hope to see you again soon.'' Not waiting for a goodbye Ganondorf and his servant quickly left closing the throne room door behind them.

The Queen glanced down at the boy before turning towards Captain Xanza. ''Captain, fetch a blanket please.'' The Captain nodded and left the room with haste.

''Venrik, cut his bindings please.'' The General nodded and moved to kneel behind the child. ''Hold still Comrade,'' He said drawing his knife from his belt. ''Don't want to cut you on accident.'' With a quick tug the ropes around the Hylian's wrists fell loose, the boy held his hands to his chest rubbing his bruised wrists.

The captain returned with a thick blanket in his arms giving a small bow as he presented it to his queen. Vezzna thanked the Captain and took the blanket, she knelt down once more and wrapped the blanket around the shivering child. The boy grabbed fistfuls of the blanket and held it tightly to his chest. The Queen stood and turned towards the maid who had remained beside the throne the entire time. ''Iliana,'' The Queen called out to her, the maid ran up to the trio around the boy ready to carry out any wish they may have. ''Take the boy and get him some food, a bath, and some fresh clothes. In that order please. And when your done meet us in the library.''

Iliana bowed. ''Of course your majesty.'' She knelt down next to the child and helped him stand. ''Come along young one,'' She said gently holding the boy close to her side.

Vezzna watched Iliana leave with the Hylian. ''Captain, find Dr. Casdin and tell him to meet me in the library.'' The Captain bowed again and left the same way Iliana had.

''I don't like this.'' Venrik said. ''this boy showing up out of nowhere, feels like a bad omen you know?''

The Queen nodded. ''I do, although I am more worried about this 'favor' the Sultan will be collecting at the moment.''

''Do you have a name?'' Iliana asked the boy as they made their way down the halls of the palace towards the kitchen. The boy did not answer. ''Well mine is Iliana, its nice to meet you young man.'' The Hylian remained silent. _At least he is breathing normally._ She thought. Although despite his breathing returning to normal he still shook slightly from the cold. The two turned a corner. ''I must warn you that before we enter the scullery. That the girls who work in there can be rather...excitable.'' The boy glanced up at her a look in his eye that said he didn't understand. ''You will see what I mean.'' Iliana said with a nervous chuckle as she opened the door beside her.

The scullery was much larger then the boy was expecting and was filled with more food then he had ever seen. Vegetables littered the table in the center of the room, baskets of fruit sat on counter tops, herbs and spices hung from the ceiling, and a large pot sat in the cooking hearth sending a smell through the air that made his stomach growl loudly. Inside were three women one of them seemed to be close to the same age as Iliana, while the other to were much older, by how much the boy did not know. One stood next to the pot by the hearth adding garlic to whatever lay inside, the second sat at the table cutting small potatoes into small chunks and the third rolling dough with her hands much of her torso was covered in flour. The three ladies talked rather loudly seeming to enjoy their conversation which only made the boy feel worse that his stomach growled again, this time loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. The three cooks looked turned and stared wide eyed at the child in front of Iliana. ''Oh my!'' The one standing beside the hearth said holding a rather plump hand up to her face. ''Iliana where in the world did you find such a charming young thing?''

The one at the table pouted in a comedic way. ''You weren't trying to hide him from us were you?''

Iliana rolled her eyes. ''Trust me, if I had any say he would never be let around you girls and your wicked ways,'' The three women dramatically clutched their chests pretending to be offended. Iliana gently placed her hands on the boys shoulders. ''But as I am sure you are wondering, this young man is a refugee from the Gerudo desert, he's a bit shy so I don't know his name yet.''

''Well he sure is a cutie.'' The one covered in flour said. ''I think he might be a little young for you dear.'' The woman at the table said with a snigger.

''If you don't mind,'' Iliana interjected before the women could go into another match at verbally jabbing each other. ''The Queen wanted him to get some food.''

''Well young man,'' The one by the hearth said haughtily. ''If you want good food you have come to the right place.'' She ladled a large helping of soup into a wooden bowl from the pot in the hearth, while the one who had been rolling dough cut a thick slice of bread off from a fresh loaf she had cooked a few hours earlier, the one at the table set a stool next to her and patted the seat. ''Come sit next to me sweetie.'' She called to the boy. Iliana ushered the boy onto the seat and sat across the table from him as the other two women set the bowl of soup and bread in front of him. He stared into the bowl feeling the steam touch his face, he could see potatoes, beets, onions, mushrooms, meat and a lot of other things he did not recognize bobbing in the broth. ''Go on.'' The boy looked up at Iliana gently smiling at him. ''Go on, eat.'' The Hylian grabbed the bread and began using it to shovel the meat and vegetables of the soup into his mouth, he didn't eat as much as inhale the food. It was without a single doubt in his mind the best tasting thing he had ever eaten. ''Oh I like him.'' The woman sitting beside him said with a laugh which the others quickly joined in. by the time the women had finished laughing the bowl in front of the boy was empty. ''Would you like a little more?'' Iliana asked a smile on her face. The boy was quite for a moment. ''Please?'' He said holding the bowl out to her.

Iliana's smile was so large it almost hurt. ''You can speak! That's fantastic.'' She took the bowl and filled it with another helping of soup. ''Eat this slowly this time, don't want you getting sick.''

''Thank you.'' The child said taking bowl from her and ate slower this time using the spoon that he had foregone using during his first helping. ''Whats your name?'' Iliana asked leaning over the table slightly. The boy didn't answer nor did he make eye contact with anyone in the room as if he was afraid. ''Do you have a name?''

The boy shook his head. ''No.''

''Do you have any family?''

''No''

Iliana sighed. ''Where are you from? I mean where you before you were in the Gerudo desert?''

''I was always there.''

The rest of his meal was quite and now he sat in a wooden tub filled with lukewarm water while Iliana rubbed his back with a washcloth. A sad look came over her as her eyes roamed over the scars on the boys back. ''Do you remember anything before you were with the slavers?''

The boy thought on that for a moment. ''A light?'' He said uncertain.

Iliana started running her fingers through the boy's hair making sure she got as many of the knots out of his hair as she could earlier. ''What kind of light?''

''I don't know, it was really bright, and someone was talking to me but I don't remember what they said.''

Iliana hummed curiously before standing and retrieving the towel hanging on the wall. ''Dry yourself off and I will find you some cloths okay?'' The Boy nodded and took the towel from her. He climbed out of the tub and began drying himself when Iliana had left. Despite so many people being kind to him he could not rid himself of the fear of what they would do to him. He wrapped the towel around himself when Iliana returned with the cloths she mentioned. ''Now these may be a little big but you will grow into them.'' After a few moments the Hylian was dressed in a pair of gray pants, a black tunic and a pair of leather boots. ''I figured you would be cold but I couldn't find a coat, but I did find this.'' Iliana presented to him a black poncho with turquoise designs similar to what the other garments had on them. ''Do you like it?''

The boy took the poncho from her and pulled it on. It was rather big on him but like she said, he would grow into it. ''Thank you.'' He said.

''Your welcome.'' She stood and looked down at the boy with a smile. ''I was thinking young one,'' She said tucking a strand of amber hair behind her ear. ''That before we go meet with her majesty you should have a name.''

The boy looked up at her. ''A name?''

''Yes, I know before you said you didn't have one. But are you sure you don't remember anything about what it could be?''

The Hylian thought long and hard on the question, but alas after several minutes he simply shook his head.

Iliana frowned. ''Well in that case I guess we will have to think of one for you. Is that alright?'' The boy nodded watching as the maid rubbed her chin. ''How about Peter?''

He scrunched up his nose and shook his head. Iliana chuckled and went back to pondering. ''Then what do you think about the name Link?''

He pondered that name. It was not a bad name exactly, his first impression was that he nether liked nor disliked it. ''Okay.'' He finally said.

Iliana smiled gently at him. ''Its very nice to meet you Link, I am Iliana.''

The Hylian returned her smile with a shy one of his own. ''Nice to meet you too Ma'am, my name is...Link.''

Link followed Iliana Down yet another series of hallways, he was understandably distracted by the paintings and sculptures that decorated the hallway which was what led him to bumping into his guide. Iliana giggled as he blushed at his mistake and stared down at his new boots. The young woman reached down and took his hand in her own. ''If you like I can give you a tour of the palace later.''

Link smiled up at the woman. ''Yes please.'' He was rather surprised at himself that he was so quickly becoming so comfortable around this woman, granted she was without a doubt the kindest person he had ever met, but it was that same thought that filled him with a small bit of panic. Now that he enjoyed being around her what would happen if they took him away from her? He swallowed dryly, trying not to give these thoughts too much attention.

Iliana felt Link's grip tighten on her hand slightly. ''Are you nervous?'' He nodded once keeping his eyes downcast. ''You don't need to worry, Queen Vezzna is a good woman.'' They stopped before a door decorated with runes that glowed with a faint emerald light. ''Just remember to bow when you see her, okay?'' Link nodded again and gave her hand one final squeeze before they entered.

He was in awe the moment he stepped through the doorway. The shelves of the library went so far above his head that he wasn't sure he could even see the top, he took notice of a few men on ladders restocking the shelves, he froze when his eyes came to the table at the center of the room. Sitting at the table was the Queen, the man with orange hair that he remembered the Queen calling General and a third man with no hair and a monocle on his left eye.

Iliana gently pulled him along as they approached the trio. Upon taking notice of the approaching woman and boy the occupants of the table stood to greet them. Iliana and link bowed to the Queen, who in return bowed her head to them. ''It is good to see you young man.'' The Queen spoke with a gentle smile. ''There is someone I would like you to meet, this is Dr. Casdin.'' The man in question practically leapt at Link the moment the Queen introduced him. ''Greetings lad!'' The bald doctor practically shouted. ''I cannot express how excited I am to meet you, I have read much about the Hylian people but never believed that I would meet one! I have many questions that I wish to ask you and-''

''Doctor,'' The Queen interjected. ''Calm yourself please, you are frightening him.''

Dr. Casdin looked back at the Hylian and took notice that the boy was cowering away from him slightly and that Iliana was glaring at him with such intensity he was certain he paled a bit. ''I see, forgive me lad sometimes I forget my manners.'' The Doctor bowed his head and took a few steps away from Link.

Queen Vezzna smiled at the boy. ''There are some things we must discus young one, but before we do I would like to know your name.''

''Actually your Majesty,'' Iliana said moving to stand behind Link. ''He told me that he didn't have a name, so I took the liberty of giving him one. I apologize if I have stepped out of line.''

''You have not stepped out of line in the slightest, everyone deserves to have a name.'' She smiled at the Hylian. ''So what is your name child?''

He swallowed his nervousness as best he could. ''Link...your Majesty.''

''Link, I like it. It feels like it has a rather poetic meaning behind it, considering you are the link to a race everyone believes to be lost. Now Link I want you to know that we are all aware as to what you were when you where brought here, but here in the Twilight we do not believe in slavery. And what that means is that you are now a free man to do what you will.'' Link's heart hammered in his chest this could not be real, just like that he was free to live as he saw fit? ''And because you are not a slave I cannot force you to stay within my kingdom. But if you do we can offer you a place to live, learn, good food and the option to live a good life here in the palace, of course we will expect you to do your part and work for your lodgings and food. And we would also ask you allow us to study you and you have my word that no experiments will be preformed on you. So that is my offer to you, if you say no we will spare some provisions for you and you will be free to go wherever you desire.''

Link was shaking. ''I can choose?'' He hoped his voice wasn't as panicked as he felt it was.

''Yes.'' Queen Vezzna reiterated. ''This choice is completely yours to make.''

Link looked at the floor as his thoughts ran wild. He could live here in a palace, but they would study him like an animal, he could eat good food and maybe even sleep in a warm bed, but they would put him to work like a servant, that's not so bad Iliana is a servant maybe he would get to work with her, but out in the world he could be anything he wanted, and if he left...he would be alone.

He took a deep breath. ''I would like to stay for now.''

''Excellent.'' The Queen sighed. ''I promise we will treat you fairly Link. The next thing we must decide on is who will be the one to look out for you?'' She smirked playfully. ''Oh if only there was some selfless kind maiden who could take you under her wing and look after you.''

The Group chuckled except for Link who was not very familiar with this kind of behavior. Iliana gave Link's shoulders a firm squeeze. ''I will gladly volunteer to look after him my Queen.''

''Thank you Iliana. Now there is one last thing I wish to show you before the good Doctor begins his tirade of questions.'' She began moving to a set of doors on the far wall of the library gesturing for Link to follow. Once they both stood before the doors the Queen pushed them open revealing a balcony that looked out over the kingdom. Link's eyes went wide. The kingdom stretched out for miles although by how much he could not tell since it was too dark to see very far into the distance, but it was not the stone buildings that some even stood several stories tall and the people moving about below that caught his attention first. No what did that was the sky, it was covered with dark clouds and behind it the sky was covered in reds, purples, pinks, and other colors he never knew could exist. It was as if the Goddesses themselves had painted the sky with the most beautiful colors they could conjure into existence.

''Welcome to your new home Link.'' The Queen said from beside him. ''Welcome to the Twilight Kingdom.''


	3. Milk

Link Sat in the laundry room folding the sheets that Iliana had set aside for him while she gathered more from the drying rack. It had been a week since his arrival to the Twilight and his sun burns and bruises had almost completely healed thanks to a medicinal ointment given to him by Dr. Casdin, now his skin seemed to be taking on a rather pale tone due to the lack of sunlight within the kingdom, not that Link minded. Honestly there was barely anything that bothered him about being in the palace, he ate some of the best food he had ever tasted daily, he slept in the servant quarters of the castle on a cot with a cotton blanket and he was able to work with Iliana everyday as well. If he were being honest the only things he truly disliked was when Dr. Casdin would give him his daily examination -but even that he didn't mind all that much- and the way people looked at him. Word had traveled fast of the Hylian, and now where ever he went people stared at him like he was some sort of freakish alien, the other servants, the guards, even the nobles and members of the counsel. Was he really so strange looking? He couldn't be that different looking from a human could he? Considering most people thought he was human before coming here, of course it wasn't as if he knew what a human looked like, he had only seen the Twili and the Gerudo.

Iliana had just finished taking the remaining sheets off the drying rack when she noticed the far off look on her young charge's face. ''Something on your mind Sweetie?''

Link snapped out of his thoughtful haze at the sound of the pet name Iliana had given him. ''Its nothing Ma'am.''

The young woman set the remaining sheets on the pile that still needed to be folded and sat next to Link. ''You don't have to hide things from me. Whats bothering you?''

Link set down the sheet in his hand and sighed. ''Am I really so different?''

Iliana furrowed her brow. ''What do you mean?''

''Do I really look like some strange creature? Is that why everyone stares at me?''

Iliana sighed deeply, she hated that people stared at the young Hylian so much. He was shy enough as it is, he didn't need more things making him self conscious. ''Truthfully Link I have only seen humans in books so I cant compare them to you, but I don't think its the way you look that makes them stare, I think it is more about what you represent.''

Link looked up at her curiously. ''What do you mean?''

''Well there is an old legend that the last known Hylian to have existed was a man dressed in green who was known as the 'Hero of Time', he was given the name not only because he was the hero chosen by the three immortal Goddesses but also because that when ever the world was in peril he would appear and save it. Even when these tragedy's were hundreds of years apart he would always appear to prevent it.

But the last time...I don't know the details myself, but the last time the world was in peril it was unlike any other threat, the Hero stopped it of course but gave his life to do it. It was something that had never happened before. The Hero who had been chosen by the Goddesses had been killed, and because of that the world lived in fear for century's wondering if he would return when we needed him again or if we would just perish. And now Link you are here, and I believe _that_ is what you represent, that maybe somewhere in the world that the legendary hero is still alive.'' She smiled gently and placed her hand upon his shoulder. ''I believe you are a symbol of hope.''

Iliana and Link sat in the scullery alone eating their lunch of rice and dried meat in silence. Iliana had begun to second guess her choice of words earlier. Calling him a symbol of hope for the people of the world was probably putting to much pressure on the poor boys mind, not to say she had lied, for that was truly how she viewed him.

While she worried about her young companion, Link's mind was a whirlwind of questions. Who was this 'Hero of Time'? What was he like? Was he old and wise? Strong and fierce? Kind and gentle? He was a Hylian, so were they somehow related? Were they brothers? Father and son? Uncle and nephew? And if they were related in someway what had happened that led him to be in the hands of the slavers? How did the Hero even die to begin with? How could he find out more? The library was probably a good start if not for the one large problem that stuck out in his mind, and for the second time that week Link wished he knew how to read. The first being two days ago when he got lost in the palace and could not read any of the signs next to the doors in hope of finding a familiar room to help get his bearings.

Just as Link took the last bite of his rice the door opened and Captain Xanza stepped into the Scullery. ''Ah Comrades, glad I ran into you. If you are not busy the Queen has requested that some refreshments be brought to the counsel room for her and the other nobles.''

Iliana stood. ''Link, be a sweetheart and get a Pitcher and six goblets please.'' Link rose from his seat as Iliana disappeared behind the door that led to the wine cellar, leaving him alone with the Captain. Link set the dishes he and his caretaker had used for their lunch next to a large tub filled with soapy water to be washed later then moved to the cupboard on the far side of the room to retrieve the goblets and pitcher.

Xanza leaned against the table in the center of the room, crossed his arms over his chest and let out a long sigh, his eyes moved about the familiar room reminiscing on the times he and his fellow cadets would sneak into this room in hope of swiping a few midnight snacks. When his eyes fell on the blonde haired boy he realized he had not actually gotten a chance to speak with him for more then just a moment or two. ''How have you been liking the Twilight Comrade?'' Link turned towards the Captain and did his best not to let his nervousness show. ''I am very much enjoying my stay Captain.'' He said going back to arranging the goblets on top of a platter.

Xanza cocked a brow at the boy. ''Really? No complaints at all?''

Link thought for a moment pondering if he should bring up the staring thing again, but in the end decided against it. ''Well...it can get rather cold here.''

The Captain clicked his tongue and uncrossed his arms. ''That's cause the sun never truly rises in this cursed land. Never thought of how drastically different it must be for you Comrade considering you had to deal with the heat of Gerudo before coming here. But just you wait, the winters are going to make it even colder.''

Link turned to fully face his superior. ''May I ask you a question Sir?'' Xanza gave a small hum to show the Hylian that he had his attention. ''Why do you call me comrade? And not just me, I have seen people address others as comrade as well.''

The young man scratched the stubble of ruby hairs on his chin. ''I am not overly clear on my history, but the way it was told to me was that Calling one another comrade was something our ancestors did as a sign of respect and a way to show that you are seen as an equal.''

Link was slightly taken back by that. The Captain of the royal guard saw him as an equal? It seemed downright ludicrous to him. ''But aren't you my superior Sir?''

Xanza chuckled and gave Link a firm pat on the back. ''Yes I am, but that doesn't mean I don't respect you and think of you as my friend.''

Link smiled bashfully. ''I respect you too...Comrade.''

''Now, do you remember what I told you?'' Iliana asked as she and Link stood outside the large door to the counsel room. Link nodded. ''Don't speak unless someone directly speaks to me, quickly but gently set a goblet before every single one of the Nobles and the Queen, and when I am done stand with my back to the wall and wait to be dismissed by her Majesty.''

Iliana placed her hand on the door. ''And don't take it personal if her Majesty is a little dismissive towards us when we are in there, she usually needs to put on a show to remind the counsel members who is really in charge of the kingdom.'' And with that they entered. The room was a spacious round room decorated with paintings of the kingdoms previous rulers larger then Link's whole body, a large orb attached to the ceiling lit the windowless room with a soft light, in the center of the room was a large stone table where four men and two women sat on large cushioned seats. Link went around the table setting a goblet to the left of every occupant at the table, four of the Nobles glanced at him curiously but said nothing, instead giving most of their attention to the conversation currently taking place among them when the servants had arrived, Link took notice of the eldest man among them who had a large white beard and wore a leather eye patch over his right eye smiled at him in thanks as he set his goblet before him, as he approached the Queen with the final cup she turned towards him and took it from the platter he held giving him a quiet thank you as she did. Link bowed to her before moving to the wall next to the door to await further instruction, he watched as Iliana moved about the table filling the cups with wine doing so with a grace about her that he had not seen before, apparently it was not just the Queen who was putting on a show for the nobles, he noticed that after she served them and she moved to stand beside him one of the younger men at the table stared at her posterior as she walked. Link immediately disapproved of the way the man was ogling his caretaker and friend.

Link stood closely to Ilian as the conversation in the room continued. He wished he could understand it better, from what he could gather the main focus of it had something to do with trading with the Gerudo and scavenging in the desert, what they were scavenging he hadnt the slightest clue.

The rest of the meeting only lasted about a half hour more before the five counsel members rose from their seats and vacated the room. The Queen remained seated, letting out a sigh as she glanced at the papers before her to review and approve for the rest of the day. She let out another sigh rubbing her eyes with her fingers trying to fight off a slowly building headache, she knew she had quite a bit of paperwork to do for the rest of the evening but what she truly wanted was to take a warm bath and relax with more wine. She looked over at the Hylian and her maid giving them a soft smile. ''I apologize for not dismissing you earlier, you are free to spend the rest of your day however you please.'' Ilina bowed but Link approached the Queen. ''Your Majesty, are you alright?''

Vezzna cocked an eyebrow and smirked. ''Do I not appear alright?''

Link looked down at his boots and began second guessing his bold choice to speak to his ruler. ''You just seem...unhappy?''

The smirk left her face. ''politics and ruling a kingdom can be very stressful at times. But you dont need to be concerned. But I appreciate your thoughtfulness my friend.'' She smiled again at Link. ''Now how about you and-' Her sentenced ended the moment the doors to the counsel room were thrown open and one of the strangest creatures Link had ever seen marched inside. It was female -or at least he thought it was at first glance- that stood almost the same height as him, her body was rather imp like in appearance complete with long pointed ears longer then his own, her long fiery orange hair was tied back in a ponytail with a small stone circle, her eyes were a deep shade of crimson that made Link feel slightly uncomfortable, she was dressed in a skirt that reached her ankles but looked to be made of silk or some other similar material, at first he thought she was wearing a tight fitting jacket with the front open but quickly realized that was a pattern her two shaded skin took, meaning she like many of the other Twili she did not wear a shirt -something

link had asked Iliana about when he noticed rather quickly that many of the workers and soldiers had forgone wearing something to cover their chests which she told him that it was not deemed inappropriate for men and women to forgo wearing tops since the Twili only had visible nipples when in a state of arousal or when the women were pregnant and were ready to nurse. The mere mention of the word 'nipple' made Link's face turn a deep shade of scarlet- The girl instead wore a shawl that covered her back that was decorated with turquoise symbols similar to his poncho, the last article of clothing she wore was a silver tiara that had two long points on either side that spiraled at the end.

The girl marched up to the Queen with a scowl on her face and placed her hands on her hips when she stood before the beautiful ruler. ''Mother!'' She hissed revealing a lone long fang. ''I demand you do something about my tutor!'' As she finished speaking a Twili man with a horrible receding hair line and wearing thick glasses ran into the room. ''Forgive me your Majesty'' He said with a bow. ''I tried to stop her.''

''Its quite alright Sebin.'' The Queen Said to the man with a smile before resting her cheek on her fist and addressing the huffy girl before her. ''And what exactly do you want done with your tutor, my dear?''

The girl crossed her arms. ''Punish him of course.''

''And what has he done to deserve such punishment?''

The girl pointed at the man behind her. ''He had the nerve to call me a _cretin_.''

The Queen turned her attention to the man named Sebin, the amused look still on her face. ''Is this true?''

Sebin cleared his throat and adjusted the clasp to the large cloak he wore. ''Well...yes, but in my defense my Queen she did throw a book at my head first.''

Vezzna's smirk faded and addressed the girl once more. ''Why did you throw a book at him?''

''Because he-'' She stopped herself when she finally took notice of the Hylian standing close by, almost doing a double take as if she wasn't sure he was real, the look on her face could only be described as befuddled by what she was witnessing. ''What is that?'' She practically shouted.

Link felt his stomach drop, the last time anyone spoke about him like that was when he was still locked in a cage out in the Gerudo. Iliana bristled at the girl's words about the young boy she had come to care rather deeply for in the short time she had know him, she moved behind Link ready to interject, but luckily the Queen did so first. '' _He_ is Link.'' Vezzna said rather sternly placing a hand on Link's shoulder. ''He is the Hylian I told you about. Remember?''

The girl looked at him up and down for a moment. ''Is he sick or something? Why does he look like that?''

The Queen sighed. ''Apparently you have not been paying attention to your history studies. Hylians resemble humans more then the Twili.'' Vezzna turned to Link. ''Link, I would like to introduce you to my daughter Midna.''

Link looked at the girl again. _This is the Queen's daughter?_ He thought. _Why doesn't she look like the other Twili? Wait if she is the daughter of the Queen then isn't she a...princess?_ Link bowed to Midna. ''Its a pleasure to meet you your Highness.''

Link could have sworn that he heard the young royal groan slightly, and apparently so did the Queen. ''Midna there is no reason to be rude, apologize and tell Link you are sorry for being rude.''

Midna pouted at her mother. ''Why? I didnt do anything wrong if you ask me, I mean look at him, he's a freak.''

''Midna!'' Her mother said absolutely dumbstruck by her daughters current behavior. ''What has gotten into you today?''

''Its alright your Majesty.'' Link said. ''She doesn't have to apologize.''

Vezzna did not seem satisfied with Link's answer, she stood and addressed Midna with the authority one would expect from someone who had ruled over a kingdom for years. ''I don't know what has gotten into you today but I am disappointed, you should know better then to treat people that way.''

Midna averted her eyes not wishing to see the anger on her mother's face. In honesty she wasnt sure why she was being so rude to him, more then likely it was her bad habit of speaking out against her superiors. ''I'm sorry Mom.''

The Queen's anger dissipated a bit. ''If you are really sorry spend time with Link, get to know him as a person before you make make such rude judgments.'' When she saw the look of protest on Midna's face she quickly added. '' _Or_ you can go back to doing your studies for the rest of the evening.''

Midna scowled at her mother before grabbing Link by the wrist. ''Come on.'' She grumbled as she made her way out of the room dragging the reluctant Hylian behind her.

Vezzna sat back in her chair rubbing her temples trying to fight down the headache that had recently formed. ''Some days I don't know what to do with that girl.'' Iliana and Sebin made sure to keep their thoughts to themselves.

Midna and Link walked down the palace halls together. Midna glanced over at the Hylian who was currently looking down at his boots. ''Alright, alright, I'm sorry I called you a freak.'' she said with a roll of her eyes.

''Its alright your Highness.'' The boy mumbled. ''I guess I do look kinda freakish compared to the Twili.''

She looked at him curiously. ''Whats with you? You act like a kicked puppy or something.'' Link wasn't sure what a kicked puppy looked like considering the only dogs he had ever seen were the attack dogs the slavers kept which he remembered being rather terrifying. ''So are you really a Hylian?''

Link looked up at the girl and shrugged. ''Everyone seems to think so.'' He looked at her a moment before speaking again. ''Princess-'' Her groan cut off his sentence. ''Don't call me Princess, I hate it when people call me that, it makes me feel like they want something from me. Just call me Midna.''

Link nodded. ''Okay...Midna. May I ask you something?'' Midna laced her fingers behind her head and turned to the boy. ''I don't mean to sound rude, but why do you look different from the other Twili?''

The Princess cocked a brow at Link. ''Because I'm a kid, duh. I mean you have seen another kid before right?'' Link shook his head, he had been the youngest among the other slaves and he could not remember any other children there. ''When the Twili are young we look like this.'' She said gesturing to herself for emphasis. ''And once we hit puberty our bodies start to change and we eventually look like grown ups.''

Link nodded in understanding. ''How old are you?''

Midna smirked, she rather enjoyed the attention the boy gave her. ''I'm seven. How old are you?''

''I don't know.''

Midna again looked at him with a raised brow. ''You don't know? Do you know when you were born?''Link shook his head. ''Didn't your parents tell you?''

Link was quiet for a moment. ''I don't have any parents.''

''Oh.'' Suddenly Midna regretted her choice of words earlier even more. ''Well you seem to be around the same age as me, not that I can really tell.'' She said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

They wondered through the halls for a few moments longer before Midna spoke again. ''So where are you from?''

''Gerudo.'' Link said simply, silently hoping she did not pry for details.

''Really?'' She said a hint of excitement in her voice. ''I've heard a lot of stories about the lands outside of our kingdom, I've always wanted to see them.'' She smiled daydreaming about traveling to the distant lands she had read of in her studies. Meanwhile Link was trying to wrap his head around why anyone in their right mind would ever want to go to Gerudo, it was a place were all he knew for certain in it was suffering.

''Whats something you've always wanted to do?'' Midna asked her companion.

''Um...'' That was actually a question Link had thought of many times, although now all the hopes, dreams, and desires he had ever imagined escaped him. So he said the first thing that came to mind. ''I want to drink milk.''

The Princess of Twilight looked at him like one would look at a man who had just asked if someone would bash his head in with a rock. ''Milk? You have never had milk?''

He nodded. ''I've seen people drink it, but I have never had it.''

Midna smirked exposing the one large fang among her other teeth, she grabbed Link's hand and ran down the hall with him behind her trying not to trip over his own feet.

''I really don't think we should be doing this.'' Link said as he and Midna crept over to the door to the scullery.

''That's what makes it fun.'' She said with a giggle. The noise was rather impish but it strangely made Link feel calm and almost made him wish she would do it again.

''Cant we just ask for some milk? It feels wrong to just take it.''

She pouted at him. ''Oh don't be such a baby.'' She teased as they reached the door to the scullery. ''Now, you keep an eye out while I swipe the milk.''

''But the cooks are probably in there preparing the staffs dinner. How are you going to sneak in?''

She giggled again as she opened the scullery door a crack. And this time he thought he felt a few butterflies in his stomach. Why did that noise make him feel so strange? ''I'm not actually going inside, I'm going to use my magic to get it, that's why you need to keep watch.'' She closed her eyes for s moment before peeking through the crack in the door to peer into the room and then bit down on her lip in concentration, Link was feeling more nervous by the second, but it was quickly pushed to the back of his mind for a few moments when he noticed Midna's hair was softly glowing. Her hair began to stretch making itself longer, the ends of he ponytail began to twist into strange shapes until it formed a crude looking hand, the stone circle that had held her hair back now looked more like a bracelet that her makeshift appendage now wore, the pseudo hand began to slither along the ground like a snake and quickly disappeared behind the cracked open door. Link was speechless, he had never seen magic used in such a way before, or more accurately the only other time he had seen anyone use magic was when the slave caravan had been attacked. Sometimes he still had nightmares of men in black, throwing bolts of lightening in the darkness, he had many other nightmares as well, that was just one of the few requiring ones.

Midna began to sweat, it was moments like these that reminded her that she needed much more training if just using a simple spell like this was enough to exhaust her magic. Despite her small amount of spendable energy she found exactly what she was searching for, and it seemed none of the cooks had noticed her hair swiping a bottle of milk from the cold room.

Her magic hand began to make its way back towards its wielder when Midna was beginning to become short of breath. ''Are you okay?'' Link asked leaning closer to her.

''Be quiet,'' She hissed at the boy, keeping her eyes on the inside of the scullery. ''I need to concentrate.'' Link looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one was coming their way.

The bottle was almost within reaching distance for Midna when her magic hand began to lose almost all of its strength, she tried through force of will to keep it manifested but alas her magic was drained, the hand vanished and returned to being her ponytail, Midna dove forward into the room to catch the bottle before it could hit the ground, Link seeing Midna dive forward lunged towards her wrapping his arms around her stomach to keep her from falling into the scullery and being caught swiping food. Midna blushed and would have shouted at the boy if not for the fact that the cooks would have heard, she had never been touched or held in such a way by anyone her own age, she took notice of despite his scrawny frame he was still strong enough to hold her steady and that his breath was blowing right next to her sensitive ears. Link was not fairing much better, he also had never been this close to a girl his age, he could not help but notice how her hair smelled of cinnamon and how soft her skin was. Unfortunately for the both of them the sudden movement of their actions was enough for the gossiping cooks to see the two impish arms holding a bottle of milk and the face of a blushing girl peering through the crack in the door.

''Run!'' Midna shouted bolting upright almost knocking Link over s she ran down the hall, Link jumped to his feet and gave chase after the princess shouting an apology towards the door as he did.

Midna Grabbed Link's wrist again and pulled him into the library where they decided to hide on the balcony that overlooked the kingdom. The two stood out on the balcony taking deep breaths trying to calm their rapidly beating hearts. Their eyes met and they were not sure why but they began to laugh heartily, Link laughed harder then he had ever laughed in his whole life going so far as to put his hands on his knees to keep himself upright, Midna laughed hard enough that tears were brimming in her eyes. As they recovered from their bout of laughter Midna sat down resting her back against the railing wiping the tears from her eyes. Link sat down beside her blushing slightly, her laugh was possibly one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard in his short life. ''I think that was the most fun I have ever had.'' He said still chuckling slightly.

Midna smirked. ''Sounds to me like you need to get out more.'' She pulled the cork out of the bottle and handed it to Link.

Link took the bottle from the Princess and gave the contents a small sniff, it smelled strange but it did nothing to stop him from taking a sip, it was creamy and a little thick, he licked his lips svoring the taste.

''So? How do you like it?'' She asked as Link passed her the bottle.

''Its good, thank you for doing this for me.''

Midna paused mid sip to look at the Hylian, now that she had gotten to spend a bit of time with him she couldn't help but admit that he was kind of handsome, not that she would ever tell him that. ''Don't mention it. Can I ask you something?''

''Sure.'' Link said as she passed him the bottle.

''The other day I heard my tutor talking with General Venrik, and they said something about you being a slave, is that true?'' Upon seeing Link's face fall as her question registered to him she spoke up again. ''You know what? Forget I ever said anything.''

Link took another sip and passed her the bottle. ''No, its okay. I was a slave when I was in Gerudo, but when I was brought here the Queen said I was free and could live here if I want.''

Midna took a drink. ''Sorry for bringing it up.'' Link smiled at her, he hadn't noticed it before but in a way she was rather cute, not that he would ever have the guts to say something like that out loud.

Midna leaned her head back and looked out at the cloudy sky, it was growing darker, night would fall soon. ''I've always wanted to see the sky.'' She said wistfully.

Link set the bottle between them and looked up at the thick clouds above them? ''The sky?''

Midna became a bit bashful not realizing he had heard her. ''I mean I want to see the sky outside of the Twilight, I want to see the whole sun and the blue sky I've read about you know?'' Link nodded. Midna leaned her head back again. ''And I've always wanted to see the stars. My tutor had me read about constellations and stuff like that...but I've never actually seen them. The clouds are always too thick to see the stars clearly.''

Link's mind ran back to when he was still among the slavers, he thought of the long cold nights he would look up at the stars dreaming of freedom, wishing of moments that he was currently experiencing, except he never thought that he would be doing them with a cute girl beside him. ''I remember the stars in Gerudo, sometimes I miss seeing them.'' Link looked over at the girl and an idea struck him. ''What if I took you to see them?''

Midna looked over at him. ''To see the stars?''

Link smiled liking the idea the more he thought about it. ''I came from Gerudo so I know how to avoid all the dangerous stuff like sand pits and the bokoblins.''

''When would we go?''

Link shrugged. ''When we are a little older and when we know we can fight if anything tries to hurt us.''

''I thought you said you knew how to avoid dangerous stuff.'' She teased.

Link blushed. ''Well...just to be safe you know?''

Midna held out her hand. ''Okay, lets shake on it.'' Link took her hand and gave it a shake. ''And if you ever go back on your word I'm going make you regret it.''

Link smiled and picked up the mostly empty milk bottle to pass it to Midna, he found it strange that he already wasn't bothered by her teasing and strange sense of humor. ''Midna? Are we friends?''

Midna giggled again handing the bottle to Link to polish off the last of the milk. ''Well I would hope so. Friends usually wont rat each other out when they steal milk.'' Link smiled just before the two laughed merrily again.


	4. Study Break

**Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait. Been really busy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do or would like to leave some constructive criticism please leave a comment.**

 **Oh! and a big thank you too all the people who have already commented, followed and or favorite. You are all awesome. :)**

There was blood, a lot of blood. He reached up and pressed a hand to the gaping wound in his chest, leaning his shoulder on the wall to keep himself upright.

He had never dreamed about this before, or at least he thought it was a dream. It felt so real, like it was actually happening and at the same time he knew it was only a dream. He was much larger then he normally was, almost seven feet in height if he had to guess, clothed in a strange outfit that consisted of mostly white and gray, in his left hand was a massive sword that twisted in a way that looked similar to a figure eight, and the strangest thing of all was he was certain he was wearing a mask, it didn't feel like he was but he knew he was a the same time. He could feel the mask he wore filling him with power he had never even imagined could exist and also filling him with more anger then he had ever felt before.

He forced himself into a more upright position trying to ignore the amount of blood he was losing as he once more faced his enemy. The creature he faced was a tall thing with whip like tentacles growing out of its hands, the thing that drew his attention the most was on its chest appeared to be what almost looked like a face.

He knew he would not live through this battle, there was no way around that. But if he was going to die like this he certainly wasn't going to face the next world alone.

He lounged towards the creature letting out a fierce battle cry, sword held above his head...ready to die.

Link awoke with a start. He had never had a dream like that before, none of his dreams had ever felt so real. He sat up in his cot and looked around the small room he was given, the room was only large enough to hold his cot, dresser and a few personal items if he wished. -not that he owned any-

He placed his right hand over the brand on his chest, it was aching again, he was never quite sure what caused it but from time to time the horrid scar would begin to ache. He slowly massaged his chest until the pain faded, realizing he was not going to get back to sleep he decided to get an early start to his day.

He went to his dresser and retrieved a small bowl filled with water from atop his dresser and a piece of cloth beside it, he set the bowl on the ground in case he may knock it over, stripped out of the large shirt and trousers he wore as pajamas and began to bathe himself. The water was a bit cold but he didn't mind, he usually cleaned himself in such a way but once a week he was allowed to use one of the tubs in the upper levels to bathe in a more relaxed manner, ''A reward for a weeks hard work.'' He remembered General Venrik saying to him. After he deemed himself clean he moved to his dresser and dressed himself in his usual attire of trousers, tunic and most importantly to him the poncho Iliana had given him. Lastly he took the hair brush from atop his dresser -yet another gift from Iliana- and began the grueling process of brushing the knots out of his hair. Once he had finished his grooming he pulled on his boots and left his room.

To his horror the halls of the servants quarters were already bustling with activity, meaning it was well past the time he should have been awake. He didn't think he had slept in that late, he needed to find Iliana and make up the lost time on his chores. His stomach growled rather loudly, or perhaps he would get some breakfast first. He began making his way to the scullery hoping they still had some food left over from breakfast.

They didn't. But luckily Link was still on the cooks good side even after his guilt had gotten the better of him and confessed to being one who had taken the milk, the incident in question had happened a few days ago and Link still refused to tell whom his accomplice was, still telling anyone who asked that he had worked alone. He sat at the table eating toast and oatmeal that the three kind women had made him while he listened to the cooks gossip. He was somewhat bashful towards the things they spoke of, they mostly spoke about men they found attractive and rumors about certain people courting one another, so he tried to distract himself by lingering on whatever random thought that came to his mind. The first was how he was going to find Iliana and make up for sleeping in without permission, the second was the realization that he actually didn't know any of the cooks names, he had never asked nor had he heard anyone say their names, all he knew about them was that they were sisters.

The eldest was a plump boisterous woman who often spoke her mind not caring for the repercussions when doing so.

The second was a beautiful curvaceous lady whom seemed to enjoy flirting with anyone and sometimes anything.

The youngest was tall and had what Link heard from another servant a 'amazon physique', and he had to admit she did look more like a warrior then someone who enjoyed baking.

''Speaking of courtship,'' The second sister said leaning against the cupboard housing the dishes while her hypnotic amber eyes focused on the Hylian. ''I heard that a certain someone has been spending time alone with the Princess.'' Link almost choked on the spoon in his mouth at those words.

''Oh really?'' The youngest said teasingly as she smirked at the blushing youth, while the eldest giggled behind her hand.

Link didn't know much about courtship or romance in general really, but he still understood what the women were implying. ''we're...just friends.'' He said hoping in vain that they would drop the current subject.

The eldest sister chuckled. ''That's what they all say.'' She moved to stand beside Link. ''You like her don't you?''

Link's blush deepened. ''Well...I don't know?'' He said rather pathetically his voice coming out barely above a whisper.

The ladies chuckled. ''In that case,'' The eldest spoke again moving back to the counter she had been working at. ''Would you mind delivering the young lady her breakfast?'' she moved back over to the table setting a small tray down in front of Link. ''She's probably in the library.''

Link nodded as he ate the last of his toast, he took the tray and quickly left the scullery in fear the cooks would continue their questioning about his and Midna's friendship.

As he walked down the halls passing a few guards and a servant or two he looked down at the tray he was delivering, in the center of the tray was a plate of two over easy eggs with a slice of grilled ham, a bowl cut fruit and a mug of what he believed to be tea. Although he had just ate he could feel his mouth water. Trying to distract himself from the delectable scent of the food he carried he decided to let his mind wander back to whom he was delivering the food to.

Midna was indeed a rather unusual person, not to say he disliked her, simply that he could not deny that people with the sort of personality she had did not live very long where he was originally from. But despite her strange behavior and the sometimes mean spirited attitude he greatly enjoyed his time with her.

His thoughts came to a halt as he approached the door to the library which he opened by pressing his shoulder against the door. Inside his eyes roamed the countless tomes of scrolls and books that sat on the tall shelves until his vision fell on the Princess sitting at the table in the center of the room...asleep, snoring rather loudly and drooling on the pages of an open book she currently used as a pillow. Midna was indeed the only princess Link had ever met and until meeting her he had always thought Princesses naturally were graceful and proper ladies. How wrong he felt at this moment.

Link set the tray down beside her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a light shake.

The moment he gently nudged her shoulder Midna sprang upright in her seat like a jack-in-the-box, eyes wide in a panic. ''I'm awake! I didn't Fall asleep again!'' Her panic deflated the moment her eyes fell on Link. ''Oh, its just you.''

Link took in a deep breath trying to calm his startled nerves. _How often does she fall asleep in here?_ He wondered to himself. ''Good morning your Highness.'' He said with a bow.

Midna groaned and straightened her tiara. ''For the last time Mutt, its _Midna_.''

Link gave a quick apology, it was difficult for him not to address people as their ranks considering whilst with the caravan slaves speaking anyone's name was punishable with a beating. Or at times just speaking in general. ''Its fine,'' Midna grunted as she wiped her saliva off the page she had drooled on, blushing slightly at the thought that someone had seen her in such a state. ''Whats up Mutt?''

Link sighed at the mention of his new nickname which Midna had given him because of his 'kicked puppy persona' as she put it. Thinking on it now he was certain she had never once said his real name. ''I brought you your breakfast.''

''Great I'm starving.'' She pulled the tray over to her and started her meal by breaking the yolk of the eggs on her plate. ''You got other stuff to do?''

Link shrugged. ''I'm not totally sure.''

Midna gestured to the chair beside her with a fork. ''Then take a seat.''

Link sat beside her and leaned forward to look at the large book in front of her. ''What are you reading?''

Midna groaned. ''Some dumb book about the legends of the Goddesses and the Triforce.''

Link raised a brow. ''The what-force?''

Midna paused in taking a bite of the ham on her fork to give the Hylian beside her a deadpan look. ''You don't know what the Triforce is? What are you an idiot?'' Link shrugged again. ''The Triforce is a magical relic created by the goddesses, the legend goes that after the goddesses created the world they gave one piece of the Triforce to three different people. The goddess Din gave a Gerudo man the Triforce of Power, the goddess Nayru gave a young woman the Triforce of Wisdom, and the goddess Farore gave the Triforce of Courage to a Hylian man whom it is believed became the Hero of Time.''

The mention of the famed Hylian peaked Link's interest. ''I guess it would make sense considering he was chosen to save the world.'' Link said. ''What happened to the other two with the Triforce?''

Midna shrugged. ''The legends say different things. But most of them follow along the same theme. The wielder of the Triforce of Power went crazy and tried to take over the world, but was stopped by the other two Triforce wielders, then after they saved the world they fell in love and got married. Or something like that.''

Link peered down at the book in front of them. ''Does this book talk about the Hero of Time too?''

''A bit,'' Midna said sliding the book over to him. ''Take a look.''

Link averted his eyes from the book and readied himself for the humiliation he was no doubt about to be put through by the girl beside him. ''I...cant read.''

Midna raised a brow. ''Why not?''

He had expected her to laugh and call him names not to show actual interest. ''I just never had the chance to learn I guess.''

The young princess glanced down at the book then back to her friend. ''Want me to teach you?''

''You think I can learn?''

Midna laughed as she slid her chair closer to his. ''Come on, no one is that dumb. So for starters, every kingdom in the known world speaks the same language, but most have their own alphabet. So what I am going to teach you is the Twili alphabet.''

''You are so dumb it hurts my brain.'' Midna groaned as she rubbed her temples. The lesson had been going on nearly two hours and Link had barely learned a single thing about reading. ''Sorry.'' He said in a hushed whisper.

Midna stretched her arms over her head and yawned. ''Not like you can help being dumb.'' She gave a brief glance over at the golden haired boy who was still staring intensely down at the book on the table attempting in vain to make sense of the strange symbols. A brief smile came to her at the look on his face, it was rather cute how he took such little things so seriously. Wait, did she just think he was cute? No she must have been mistaken. It was the room. Yes that was it! She had simply been cooped up inside this stuffy library too long and needed some air. Standing up from her chair she grabbed Link by the wrist and began dragging him out into the hall. ''Come on.'' She said. ''We need to take a break.'' Link didn't argue or question her reasons, honestly taking a break sounded heavenly to him. Although the one thing he did question internally was if he had just for a moment seen the young royal blush.

Midna and Link strolled through the palace stopping every once in a while so Midna could show Link her favorite paintings that hung on the walls. ''So where you born in Gerudo?'' Midna asked out of the blue.

Link shrugged. ''I don't know. But I am pretty sure I was always there in some way.''

Midna looked over at her companion. ''Well do you remember who your parents were or what happened to them?'' Link shook his head. ''What were you doing in Gerudo before you were here then?''

Link's throat went dry at the question. ''I...was with a caravan.''

''Really?'' She asked smiling not hearing the discomfort in her companions voice. ''I've read about the caravans in Gerudo. Which kind of caravan did you travel with? I know the ones that sell and trade spices and herbs are really popular. So what did yours sell?''

Link took a deep breath, he had been worried about this topic of conversation ever since he had met Midna, he did not want to speak of his past, but knew she would find out eventually so it seemed pointless to delay the inevitable. ''They sold...people.''

Midna's smile fell, they stopped walking to face each other. ''You mean they were slavers? Then does that mean you were...?''

Link pulled up his poncho and tunic exposing his chest and by extension his brand to the Princess.

Midna reached out and gently laid her fingers on the scared flesh, tracing the diamond symbol with an X running through it that had been burned into his chest. ''What does it mean?''

Link took in a sharp breath at the feeling of Midna's soft fingers tracing the sensitive mark above his heart. ''It's the mark all Gerudo slaves are given. Its so that you never forget what you are to them, and even if you managed to escape the moment someone saw the brand they would know what you are. It means that no matter what you will always be a slave.''

Midna moved her hand away and watched Link cover his chest. ''You're not a slave.'' Link looked at her waiting for her to continue. ''I mean you were one, but you know you aren't one now right?''

''I do. The Queen was the one who said I was not a slave anymore.''

Midna fidgeted for a moment. ''So how long were you...you know.''

''For as long as I can remember.''

Midna took Link's hand in her own and gently lead him down the corridor.

They had not spoken for the past five minutes they simply walked holding hands, Midna stopping occasionally to admire a painting she liked. It wasn't until Midna stopped them in front of a portrait of a Tall, well built man with a stern face that Link finally spoke. ''Who is he?'' He asked not taking his gaze away from the portrait.

Midna took a deep breath through her nose. ''He's my dad.''

He looked at Midna, then back to the painting, then back to Midna. Honestly, he did not see the resemblance. ''What was he like?''

''Don't know,'' She glanced over at him for a brief moment. ''He died when I was really young, so I don't really remember him.''

''I'm sorry.''

''Its not that big of a deal, I mean I cant really feel sad about it if I don't remember him you know?''

Despite her words Link could still see a faint glimmer of sadness within her crimson eyes. It told him that even though she did not remember him she still wished she did. ''What do you know about him?''

Midna scrunched her face in thought for a moment. ''Not a lot. The General told me he was a great leader and stuttered a lot, my Mom told me he would read me bedtime stories and they would sing me to sleep sometimes too.''

Link tried to picture in his head the man in the painting before him singing a lullaby with his Queen to put an infant Midna to bed. He Felt no small amount of envy building in his gut at the image he conjured. ''It must be nice.'' He caught Midna's puzzled look. ''Having parents I mean, it must be nice having parents.''

Midna's puzzled look deepened. ''Well...isn't Iliana like your mom?''

Link's eyes went wide. ''What? No, she just looks after me.''

''Yeah I know, she looks out for you, takes care of you, teaches you stuff, makes sure you eat well, and doesn't she tell you bedtime stories?''

''Sometimes.'' Link mumbled.

''Sounds like a mom to me.''

Link wasn't sure how to respond, yes he cared for Iliana very deeply for everything she had done for him, but did he think of her as a mother? It was something he would need to think deeply about later.

Midna gave his hand a tug to continue their walk through the palace. They only walked a few steps until Link stopped. Midna took a few more steps before she realized her companion was not in step beside him, after taking notice she turned to look at the Hylian noticing that his gaze was looking out towards the windows along the wall. It wasn't until they approached one of the large windows that she discovered that it was not the view out of the window that caught his attention, but instead was the indoor window box that he was giving so much attention too.

The box itself was filled with several small flowers, mostly consisting of red and yellow colors.

Midna snickered at At how entranced her friend seemed to be with the foliage. ''Whats the matter,'' She teased. ''Never seen flowers before?''

''Not this closely.'' He said seeming to miss the Princess's tone, and while it was true that Link had seen them whilst he was going about his chores or simply wandering throughout the palace he had never actually stopped to admire them as he was now.

Midna cocked a brow at Link. ''Well I read that there are plants and flowers even in Gerudo. Didn't you ever see any?''

Link shook his head. ''All I ever saw was the desert and occasionally I could see some of the old ruins in the distance, but never got very close to them in fear of bandits and monsters hanging out among them.''

an idea sprang up in Midna's mind. ''Has anyone shown you the palace garden yet?'' Link looked over at her with a quizzical look. ''I'll take that as a no. Come on you'll love it.'' She gave his arm a small tug as she led him away from the flowers he seemed so invested in. ''So are you naturally this interested in things you're not familiar with, or is it just plants?''

Link briefly looked down at their joined hands before meeting her teasing gaze. He truly didn't understand why she found his curiosity so amusing. ''Well there are a lot of things here I've never even heard of, I mean when someone told me what sculptures were I thought they were just trying to play a joke on me.'' Midna Giggled at that sending that strange feeling through his stomach that he had yet to discover a name for. ''But the plants remind me of something, I cant really explain it but the way they feel and smell seems almost familiar.''

Midna let out a quiet hum. ''Maybe it feels familiar because it has to do with something that happened before you ended up in Gerudo?''

Link shook his head. ''I doubt it, no matter how hard I try all I can remember is being in the desert and a bright light.''

''What kind of ligh-''

''Your Highness! There you are.'' The Hylian and Twili looked over their shoulders to see a Twili boy approaching them. The boy was almost half a head taller then Link and was clothed in robes consisting mostly of red and gray colors with his own set of turquoise symbols decorating his sleeves, his hair was a dark crimson and neatly trimmed giving him a rather proper appearance despite his youth, his nose seemed flat looking at him straight on giving his face a very symmetrical look and his eyes were rather ominous, his eyes at first glance seemed to be completely orange but as he drew closer link saw a faint yellow color in the center of his eyes. The boys eyes unnerved Link making him tighten his hold on Midna's hand slightly. ''I have been looking all over for you.'' The boy said. ''If we do not hurry we will be late for our lessons. You weren't planning on skipping again were you?''

Midna rolled her eyes and sighed. ''No I was going to go I just lost track of time.'' She looked between the two boys for a moment. ''Oh yeah, Link this is Zant, he and I study magic and alchemy together. Zant this is Link.''

Link bowed his head in greeting. ''Nice to meet you sir.''

Zant glanced at the two's joined hands before turning his gaze towards the boy beside the Princess. ''So you are the Hylian from Gerudo I have been told about?''

Link averted his eyes from Zant's, the tone of his voice was a clear sign that he didn't like the him very much. ''Yes sir.''

Zant nodded. ''We should go your Highness, we don't want to be late.''

Midna groaned. ''Yeah yeah,'' She turned to Link and gave his hand a small squeeze before letting go. ''Come to the library tomorrow around noon and we can go to the garden then. Okay?''

Link smiled at her trying to hide the empty feeling he suddenly felt from the lose of her hand. ''Okay, I'll see you tomorrow.'' He gave her a small wave as he watched her go, and tried not to let the distrusting glare from Zant bother him.

Dusk had fallen hours ago and now Link lay in his cot while Iliana tucked him in. the rest of his day was rather dull, except for the part where he got lost within the palace again whilst searching for The woman who was currently keeping him company. He had apologized profusely about sleeping in and sneaking off with Midna. ''Its alright Sweetheart. Everyone needs some time off.'' She had told him.

''Are you sure you are alright?'' Iliana asked as she sat down on the edge of Link's cot. ''You barely spoke during supper.''

Link pursed his lips together feeling guilty for yet again being a cause of concern in his caretakers life. ''I'm fine Ma'am, really. I just met someone today who I don think liked me very much.''

Iliana cocked her brow. ''And whom might that be?''

''A boy named Zant.''

What little concern the woman had immediately dissipated at the mention of the boy's name as she gave a light chuckle. ''Oh Sweetie you don't need to worry about Zant, I am almost certain he doesn't like anyone.''

Link sat up on his elbows. ''Why's that?''

''Well to be honest Zant is rather elitist.'' Link simply looked confused. ''Elitist means that he does not really enjoy interacting with people outside of his regular social class. Case in point, people like you and I.''

Link's puzzled look deepened as he sat up. ''But why? Whats wrong with us?''

Iliana Smiled at him. ''Nothing is wrong with us sweetie. Some people just have different views of us and how we should be treated.'' She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his forehead. ''Try not to let it bother you. I'll see you in the morning, goodnight Sweetheart.''

''Goodnight Mom.''

By the time he had realized what he had said it was far too late. He knew Iliana had heard him, he honestly did not know why he had said that, it had sort of just slipped out. He started to inwardly curse his mind for dwelling so much on the conversation of parents he had with Midna earlier that day.

He gripped his blanket tightly in his fist and locked his gaze on his lap, to terrified to look his caretaker in the face. ''I said Ma'am,'' He said in a rather pathetic way to salvage the situation. ''I said 'goodnight Ma'am, really I did.''

Iliana sat quietly for a moment. ''Link,'' She placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. ''Please look at me.'' Link's heart hammered in his throat, he had made their relationship awkward and he had no one to blame but himself. He slowly raised his head and beheld the same gentle, caring smile Iliana almost always gave him. ''I...don't mind.'' She all but whispered. ''You may call me your mother. I think I would like it if you did.''

Tears erupted from Link's eyes as Iliana pulled him forward into her arms. ''I love you Sweetheart.'' She spoke holding the frail boy in her loving embrace. Link clutched at her back and let his tears fall freely, it was the first time anyone had ever spoken those words to him, he had never even given a thought that anyone would ever care for him in the way Iliana had just said. Iliana began stroking his hair and humming the familiar song that she would sing from time to time while they work.

For the first time in his life Link cried not from pain, misery, hunger or fear. For the first time in his short life he cried from joy.

The dark streets of the Twili Kingdom were almost completely deserted which suited Rhul just fine, the only light he had was the lowly burning lantern he held lazily. He took a deep breath letting the night air fill his lungs and chill his bones. ''Winter will be arriving soon.'' The tall man grumbled to himself.

He passed a tavern that still had its lights on, the sound of music and the noise of its patrons spilled out into the streets. On any other night Rhul would have gladly gone inside and enjoyed a few pints and would hopefully be able to find a cute boy to take home, but alas tonight was not a night for festivities it was a night to conduct business. He walked another few blocks down he road before blowing out his lantern and ducking into a narrow alley. His broad shoulders almost touched the walls to the alley as he made his way down in almost complete darkness.

''Rhul? Is that you?'' Someone quietly called out from the shadows.

''Who else would it be.'' He mocked taking a few more steps until he could make out the faint image of two men in the alley. ''That your brother?''

''Aye, thought it couldn't hurt to bring him along. You know considering the job?''

Rhul rolled his eyes and groaned. ''Whatever, but don't go pulling stuff like this again without consulting me first. And don't think we are splitting the pay three ways, if he wants to get paid its coming out of your share.''

The man growled lowly in his throat. ''Fine. So whats the plan?''

''A few of The guards have been paid off in advance by our employer so we wont have to worry too much about security when we get in. once we find what were after we do the job and get out. If all goes as plan we wont even be seen.''

He could faintly see the man nodding. ''So when and where is the job?''

Rhul couldn't help but smile. ''Tomorrow around noon in the palace garden.''


	5. Swing

**oh my gosh you guys! I am so sorry this took so long to update!**

 **while I started writing this chapter I started moving into a new place. and when I had the chapter about halfway done my computer crashed and had to rewrite the whole chapter from squire one.**

 **anyway! sorry again for the long wait. please comment they are literally the best parts of my day when I see a new one!**

 **you guys are awesome! hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Link could hardly stay still, he was too excited. Not about helping the maids dusting, which he was currently doing. It was because it was almost noon and that meant he and Midna would go to the garden together, the thought of being surrounded by plant life with his friend close by had left him jittery and impatient.

Looking behind him to the other side of the counsel room where Iliana was currently cleaning one of the many large portraits that decorated the vast room.

Swallowing back his nervousness the boy set his dusting rag down on the circular table in the center of the room and approached the young woman. ''Um..Mom?'' Link spoke hesitantly once he stood behind her, although Iliana had given her consent to being called his mother he could not help but feel a slight hesitation to doing so.

''Yes Sweetheart?'' The maid answered not taking her eyes off her work.

''Well Midna-I mean the Princess asked for me to see her at noon and its almost noon now, so may I be excused?''

Iliana teasingly smirked at him from over her shoulder. ''Oh really? Well best not keep the lady waiting then.'' She turned to fully face the boy then. ''But I expect you to make up for all the work you have been skipping out on these past few days understand?''

Link nodded. ''Yes Ma'am.''

''Good, now off you go.'' She finished while gently shooing Link towards the door. Link made his way out sending a small wave towards his mother as he left.

Iliana returned to her work trying her best to ignore the poorly hidden whispers of her fellow workers discussing the fact that the Hylian had called her 'Mom'.

* * *

Link yet again found himself standing outside doors to the library, he found it rather amusing that he so often found himself here considering he couldn't read. He wondered briefly if Midna would be willing to give him another lesson.

He took a moment to straighten his hair and smooth the wrinkles from his poncho, suddenly finding a strange urge to make himself more presentable for the young lady he had come to meet.

Taking a deep breath he gently pushed open the door and peered inside.

The first thing he saw was Midna sitting at the center table, her chin resting on her propped up hand trying her best to stay awake, on the opposite side of the table Sebin paced back and forth reading aloud to the young princess from a large scroll in his hands.

Midna stretched her arms over her head and slightly yawned. As she lowered her arms she spotted Link peeking in from the hall out of the corner of her eye, she gave him a small signal for him to wait a moment before turning to her tutor. ''Sebin, can we take a break?''

Sebin stopped his pacing and looked at the young girl quizzically. ''A break? We have barely gone an hour into your history lesson.''

The Princess pouted. ''I know, but I am falling asleep. Please?''

Sebin rolled the scroll in his hands as he thought over the request. She obviously was up to something considering she hardly ever said please. ''Very well.'' The balding man sighed. ''You have fifteen minutes, no more.''

Midna sprang up from her seat. ''Great! I'll be in the garden.'' And with that she ran for the door.

Midna shoved the door open with so much force if Link had been standing just a few inches closer he would have been knocked clean off his feet. Once he had recovered from the Twili girl's enthusiastic entrance he bowed his head to her. ''Good morning Midna.''

The Princess smirked. ''Its technically not morning anymore Mutt. But that doesn't matter, you ready to see the garden?'' She finished her sentence with an excited chuckle as Link nodded. ''Good then close your eyes.''

* * *

''Why are my eyes closed again?'' Link asked for the umpteenth time as Midna led him through the palace by his hand while he covered his eyes with his other hand.

Midna groaned at the boy. ''I told you already, its because most of the halls leading to the garden have open windows that overlook the garden and I don't want you to see it before you are actually in it. So stop asking!''

Link pursed his lips together. He could understand that she wanted it to be kind of like a surprise and honestly he thought the idea was an entertaining one at the least, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that Midna might be leading him into some sort of practical joke. Not to say he didn't trust her, he simply knew she had a rather odd sense of humor. Although if it meant he could continue holding her hand he wouldn't mind to much if she did pull a joke on him.

''Okay...Open your eyes.''

Link's breath caught in his throat as he beheld the garden courtyard. The garden was nearly two hundred feet in diameter housed in by the large walls of the palace, several large flowerbeds lined with large stones held a plethora of flowers mostly consisting of red, orange, purple, and yellow colors, each of the many archways leading to the garden from the halls were lined with large bushes, in the far corner of the garden a moderately sized pond rested with a large stone bench beside it, the ground was covered in long grass with flat stones set atop it making a path that led around the flower beds, and finally in the center of the garden was a large willow tree where a crude old swing hung from its branches.

Link stood agape for a moment until he heard Midna chuckle from beside him. Snapping out of his awed trance with a small blush, he looked down at the grass just a few inches from the archway of the hall where he currently stood. Quickly pulling off his boots he took a hesitant step outside letting his bare feet touch the cold grass beneath him. It was cold and damp, it was truly unlike anything he had ever walked on. He wiggled his toes feeling the soft grass tickle his feet.

Midna walked past him and approached the old willow tree, she rested her hand against the trunk and smiled faintly. Link approached her slowly, walking on the grass as if at anytime the small green blades may come alive and attack him.

''So whats this thing?'' Link asked when he was beside the Princess gesturing to the plank of wood being held up by two ropes tied to the branches of the tree.

Midna cocked her brow at him. ''Its a swing, Mutt.''

Link's puzzled expression only deepened. ''What do you do with it?''

the look the girl gave him could only be described as disbelief. ''You sit in it, someone pushes you forward and you swing back and forth.''

Link's confused expression didn't lessen in the slightest. ''Why?''

Midna rolled her eyes at the boy. ''Because its fun.''

as hard as he tried the Hylian could not for the life of him even fester a slight idea in anyway why something like this could invoke joy in someone. His thoughts ceased when he noticed Midna had gone back to staring at the tree beside them a longing gaze affixed to her eyes. ''You okay?''

Midna snapped out of her thoughts and looked out over the garden. ''Yeah I was just thinking about my dad.'' When she noticed his puzzled look she decided to elaborate. ''My mom told me that before my parents were married they would come here a lot to flirt, my mom also told me that when she was pregnant with me her and my dad would have lunch out here...and when I was a baby my dad would bring me out here and sit on the swing while he held me.''

Link remembered her saying that she never really felt sadness over losing her father since she didn't know him, but at moments like this he knew that she did feel sorrow over it, maybe not from losing him put rather from the fact that she never knew him at all.

The distant look on her face and slight sag in her shoulders didn't sit well with the boy beside her, he wanted to cheer her up. But how?

He looked at the old swing and an idea came to him, an idea that would possibly get him punched but it was the best one he had at the moment. He stepped behind her then reached forward wrapping his arms around her stomach and then with no small effort lifted the young girl up into the air.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Midna practically Shouted as she struggled to get loose from Link's firm hold.

The Hylian took a few steps lifting her a little higher to as gently as he could set her down on the seat of the old swing. Midna twisted around in the seat to face the boy whom put her there, fully intending to punch his lights out, until he gave her a gentle push sending her and the swing forward.

The sudden motion threw her off balance for a moment until she grabbed hold of the ropes beside her. She let herself swing gently back and forth a pout on her face that only lasted a few moments, as she continued swinging her brief moment of anger towards the boy faded and all other negative emotions left with it.

Link gave another small push sending Midna forward, he started to wonder if perhaps the reason people enjoyed using swings was because it simply helped you stop thinking for a brief time allowing you to relax and let your worries fade. He himself found just pushing Midna was enough to make his worries and near constant anxiety he usually felt dwindle slightly as he participated in the activity.

After a few minutes Midna signaled for Link to stop. The boy reached up as the swing came back towards him and seized the ropes in his hands bringing the swing and Midna to a stop.

The Princess stood from the swing and walked a a few feet away towards one of the large flower beds, not even giving Link a passing glance.

The Hylian watched her for a moment she didn't seem sad any longer, nor did she look angry but there was something about her eyes as if she were deep in thought. What kind of thoughts he did not know.

''I'm sorry if I made you angry,'' Link said, slowly approaching the girl still somewhat weary that she would decide to hit him. ''You just looked sad and I thought it might help.''

''I figured that out. And its fine Mutt I'm not mad.'' she spoke quietly not looking away from the flowers.

Link looked at the flowerbed beside him, he didn't like Midna when she acted like this. Strangely enough he much preferred it when she would playfully insult and tease him.

He wanted to make her feel better and get her back to being the Midna he knew, but how?

Almost unconsciously he reached into the bed of flowers and picked a small yellow flower -that he would later learn was called a daisy- and held it up to his face a memory from a few nights ago coming forth.

'' _And so as the two marched away from the cursed woods the brave hero presented a single rose to the fair maiden,'' Iliana read aloud from the book in her lap, Link lay in his cot listening intently to the story his caretaker wove for him in his dimly lite room._

'' _Iliana?'' Link said interrupting her story._

'' _Yes Sweetheart?'' The young woman said looking up from her book._

'' _Why do so many of the heroes in your stories give flowers to the maidens and princesses?''_

 _Iliana tilted her head up and gave a small hum. ''I think it is a way for the heroes to tell them that they think they are beautiful without using words. So for example if there is a girl you think is beautiful and want to tell her and are to shy to say it you can giver a flower instead.''_

 _Link pondered this for a moment another question forming. ''What does a rose look like?'' The boy asked with a quirked brow._

 _Iliana chuckled._

Is that why he had picked the flower? Did he intend to give it to Midna? His mother told him it was what heroes did for beautiful women. But then again he wasn't a hero.

But was Midna beautiful?

He looked over at the Princess who looked at the flower in his hand curiously.

No. No she was not beautiful. Her ears were long and pointy -even more then his was-, she had a large sharp fang that sometimes stuck out from her upper lip, she was short and a bit chubby, her eyes looked more akin to eyes of a demon or monster then that he would picture on a fair maiden or princess, and most of all she was loud, rude and rather mean spirited.

So no she was not beautiful...but she was very cute, strangely all of her faults were largely what drew Link towards her and want her company, perhaps it was because he had never known anyone like her that made him crave her attention.

So no she was not beautiful but she was cute and maybe that was enough to give her the flower.

Link swallowed dryly as he took a step towards her holding the small yellow flower in his hand. Midna watched him her curious gaze turning to outright puzzlement.

Link stopped as a faint noise traveled across the garden. It sounded similar to creaking wood, like when he stepped on a old floor board in the lower levels of the palace. He glanced at Midna her gaze still fixed on him a sign that she must not have heard it. Link turned his head toward his right shoulder where he believed the noise had originated from.

Several yards away Link saw a small object poking out from one of the thick bushes, he squinted his eyes to get a better look, it appeared to be...an arrowhead?

An arrowhead was sticking out from the bush and it was pointed right at...Midna!

Panic filled Link as he heard a small click from the same bush the arrowhead lay.

''Look out!'' Link shouted as he lunged forward throwing his arms around the Princess, the arrow flew from the bush as Link lunged forward piercing his right forearm. The boy and girl fell to the ground, the Hylian screaming the whole way down.

Midna's mind was in a flurry. Someone had just tried to kill them, who was it? Why did they want them dead? How did they get into the palace? Where in the name of the Goddesses were the guards? She beat those thoughts away they were not important, what was important was the boy beside her. She lifted herself onto her knees and grabbed Link's shoulders pulling him into a unsteady sitting position. The boy took shaking pained breaths while tears ran down his face as he held his right arm against his chest with his left, a small crossbow bolt stuck out of his right arm just a few inches bellow his wrist.

Midna's breath became heavy, she wasn't sure what to do. Should she take the bolt out or leave it in? Should she run and get help or try to escape the attacker with Link?

Link's breath suddenly hitched just before he vomited onto Midna's skirt. The Princess yelped and released her hold on Link's shoulders leaving him to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

The girl cursed herself for letting her friend fall. As she went to grab him again she paused noticing that he seemed much paler then before, his breathing was rather labored and sweat was beginning to permeate on his brow. What in the world was wrong with him, was he sick? A thought came to Midna throwing her already panicked mind deeper into chaos. Had the bolt been poisoned?

''I said aim for the ankle. The ankle you idiot! You act like this is the first time you've used a crossbow.'' A man growled not to far away. Midna Spun around to behold three men climbing out of the bushes and beginning to approach them, all of them wearing bandannas over their faces. The tall, thin man in the middle of the other two seemed to be the leader of the trio. To his right was a buff, short, barrel chested man with a short sword on his hip and what seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face. On the opposite side was a boy no older then sixteen with a wiry frame, he was taller then the barrel chested man but still shorter then the leader, he held a crossbow in one hand that he let rest on his shoulder trying to act cool despite the fact that one of the men was still currently grilling him over his poor marksmanship.

Midna Stood in front of her fallen friend trying her best to look intimidating. A rather futile effort considering the tears welling in her eyes and vomit on her skirt. ''Leave us alone!'' She shouted when the men were only a few dozen feet away.

The three men paused for a moment before the tall man chuckled. ''Were only here for one of you.'' He said in what almost sounded like a sinister purr.

It took a moment for her to understand whom he meant, but when she took a step back and the barrel chested man took one towards her it was clear who they wanted. She tried to calm her mind as she focused on bringing forth her magic, she felt the energy in her body travel through her and into her palms warming them and sending a tingling sensation through her fingers as she readied herself, the barrel chested man took another step towards her just as Midna held up her hands and a small bolt of orange lightening leapt from her fingertips, the bolt of orange energy struck the barrel chested mans left cheek burning the side of his face along with the bandanna, the cloth fell from his face revealing the charred skin underneath as the stormed over to the Princess drawing his short sword. ''You little tart!'' He roared. Midna tried to ready another spell but the man was to fast, he grabbed Midna's arm and struck the back of her head with the pommel of his blade knocking her to the ground barely conscious, her tiara falling from her head.

''That's enough Bard.'' The tall man called to his partner in crime as he saw him raise his weapon intending to strike the girl again.

Bard looked over at the tall man who now walked briskly towards the young girl. ''Are you kidding me?'' He snarled. ''Look at what she did to my face Rhul!'' Bard pointed to his now badly burned cheek that would surely leave a grotesque scar.

Rhul barely gave him a passing glance as he lifted the barely conscious girl onto one of his shoulders. ''You were already as ugly as sin so I doubt anyone will care.''

''Well unlike you my brother and I actually care what women think about us.'' The boy with the crossbow said to defend his brother.

Rhul glared at the boy. ''I don't think I need to remind you that you aren't even supposed to be here in the first place. So keep your homophobic mouth shut!''

The boy cowered away slightly under the intense gaze of the older man.

''So what should we do with this Thing?'' Bard asked no one specifically as he nudged Links semi conscious form with his boot while he sheathed his short sword.

Rhul looked down at the boy for a moment. In truth he was rather interested in the pale creature, he had never seen anything like it before. But unfortunately he had a job to do. ''Leave it, we need to get out of here before somebody wanders by.'' The three men began walking back towards the way they came.

Link heard every word spoken. His arm felt like it was on fire. his chest hurt every time he took to deep a breath and his body felt heavy and weak. But the only thing he could think about was the fact that they were going to take away Midna. He couldn't let that happen, he had to do something.

Bard began to take a step to catch up with his comrades when a weight settled on his leg. He looked down and saw the boy he had been standing next to had wrapped his arms tightly around one of his legs. ''Let go of me.'' Bard growled shaking his leg. The shaking only made the boy tighten his hold on his leg. ''I said let go you little freak!'' Bard shouted as he kicked Link in the stomach with his free boot.

Link let out a belch, his body wanting to vomit again but there was nothing left in his stomach to do so. He had to find a way to stop the man kicking him, he already had an idea forming.

Back in Gerudo when he had been with the slavers if a slave refused to do his time pulling the wagons or do what the slavers said, or more often then not they did it because the slavers had grown bored, the slave would be 'disciplined'. The slave would be led away from the wagons and then struck in the knee with a small club forcing him to the ground and then the slave would be whipped until the slavers thought they had learned their lesson.

Link had been 'disciplined' enough to know that peoples knees and throats were weaker areas, if he could injure the mans knee he could maybe stop him. But to do this he needed a weapon. But where was he supposed to find one?

His eyes fell on the crossbow bolt still lodged in his forearm. Link gathered every ounce of courage he could muster, grabbed the bolt with his left hand and pulled with all his strength.

Link screamed as he pulled the crossbow bolt out from his arm and turned his scream into a roar as he stabbed Bard in the knee with the blood covered bolt.

The barrel chested man howled with pain as the bolt pierced his skin sending him falling to the ground. He landed hard on his stomach and shouted again as he felt the boy pull the bolt out from his knee. Link sat on his knees pressing his right arm against his chest as fresh blood seeped from the wound and held out the bolt threateningly with his other hand towards the fallen man in front of him. For a moment as he watched Bard he wondered if the man would stay down. But to his dismay Bard lifted himself up with one of his hands, glaring at the boy as he reached for his short sword.

The moment Link saw the steel of his attacker's blade he lunged forward, using all his strength to stab Bard in the neck with the bolt.

Bard felt the arrowhead sink into his Adam's apple just as his blade had completely left his sheath. He coughed as he felt blood fill his throat and swung his sword in a wide arc hoping to kill the small creature beside him, but only managed to hit the boy in the eye with the cross guard of his weapon sending the boy falling onto his back.

Bard felt the blade fall from his hands close to where the boy was. He fell forward the bolt still lodged in his neck. Somewhere in the distance he heard his brother shouting his name and running towards him. But bard was dead by the time his brother reached him.

The young teen fell to his knees as he rolled his brother over onto his back. ''Bard! Bard say something!'' The young Twili shouted through his sobs as he shook his brother. But the only reply was the haunting sight of his brothers lifeless eyes.

A groan came from close by. The teen glanced over at the creature that had taken his brother from him trying to push himself up from the ground, his left eye swelling shut from the blow he had received.

The teen roared as he drew his dagger from his belt lunging towards the Hylian. Holding the weapon upside down he swung the blade down and his attack was rewarded with the dagger stabbing Link in the stomach just above his navel.

The pain that spread through Link's body could only be outmatched by when he was branded, but it didn't make the pain anymore unbearable. The dagger's blade left his body as fast as it had entered, he tried to scream but two large hands wrapped around his throat silencing him and cutting off his breathing. ''You killed my brother You-you Rat!'' The sobbing teen shouted into his face from atop him.

Link tried to push the boy away with his left hand while his injured one pawed at the ground trying to find something he could use as a weapon. The tip of his thumb was cut as it met something sharp lying on the ground, his hand followed along the object he figured to be Bard's discarded short sword once his hand met with the wooden handle of the blade. Using what little strength he still possessed he grasped the sword with his injured arm. _The knees and neck are weak._ He told himself just before he swung the blade.

The Twili boy's attention was solely on strangling the life out of the Hylian, so when his brothers sword was swung at him by the child he was not prepared in the slightest to defend himself. The first swing of the blade hit the boy's chin and before he could even scream Link swung the sword again cutting deep into the teen's neck, he swung the his arm a third and final time before his strength faded, the final swing lodged the blade of Bard's sword into the side of his younger brother's head. The momentum of being hit was enough to make sure the teen did not fall on Link when he went down. Lying on the ground beside the Hylian the teen convulsed a few times before he died. Link tried to move but his limbs wouldn't respond, his vision was becoming hazy and the blood seeping from his stomach wasn't stopping.

Rhul stood as still as a statue with eyes so wide even an owl would be envious. He had just watched two men -albeit two stupid men but two men none the less- be killed by a boy who could easily be half the age of Bard's brother if not younger.

For the first time in years regarding his job he was at a loss over what to do. Part of him told him to escape with the girl now while he had the chance, while another part of him was screaming that the boy was too dangerous to be left alive. And while Rhul internally debated his next move he failed to notice the princess still slung over his shoulder regaining her senses.

Midna blinked away the fog in her vision and found herself slung over the tall man's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Degrading as it was she still considered herself lucky considering her face was to the man's back. She tried to ignore the sharp pain on the back of her head from being struck and focused her magic into her hair. Her hair grew longer and formed into the same pseudo hand she had become rather skilled at using, she didn't have much strength left so she needed to work fast. The hand reached the ground and grabbed one of the larger stones that lined the flowerbeds, using the last of her magic she spun the hand and a length of her hair like a propeller turning it into a makeshift slingshot then threw the rock up at her kidnapper's head.

The stone struck the back of Rhul's head with enough force to lift him off the ground just before gravity sent him face first into the grass of the garden. Midna let out a small shout of pain as she hit the ground falling mostly on her shoulder. She looked over at her kidnapper already trying to lift himself from the ground, she quickly grabbed another large stone from the ground and slammed it into the back of his head, Rhul fell back to the ground but Midna didn't stop her assault. After a few more blows and knowing her kidnapper was ether unconscious or dead Midna dropped the stone to the ground her breath was heavy and her heart hammered against her chest.

It occurred after a moment that there were others who had attacked her. Where were they? And were was the Hylian? An image of her friend laying in the grass pale faced and sweaty flashed through her mind. She jumped up in a panic and looked to where she had left him. She tried not to vomit at the sight of the two dead men, one with a crossbow bolt in his neck and another with a sword blade lodged into the side of his head.

And then finally her eyes fell on Link. His face was so pale he almost looked more like a ghost then a boy, sweat clumped his hair together, his left eye was swollen shut, his breaths came as weak raspy wheezes and worst of all a large wound in his stomach oozed blood covering him in the crimson liquid.

She fell to her knees beside him placing both her hands on the wound on his stomach trying in what seemed to be in vain to staunch the flow of blood. ''Can you hear me?'' She said in a panic tears welling in her crimson eyes. ''Just stay with me okay? Don't fall asleep okay?'' She twisted her head in every direction trying to find someone who could help. Where were the guards? Surely they heard all the shouting and fighting. ''Help!'' Midna shouted hoping someone, anyone could hear her. ''Someone help!''

She looked back at Link and saw his eyes beginning to close. ''No! don't fall asleep!'' Her tears fell from her chin and onto the Hylian's chest. ''Just stay awake! Please don't fall asleep!'' His eyes closed and his breathing ceased. ''Link please!'' She shrieked.

* * *

Venrik walked down a poorly lit hall with dozens of cells lining one side a small sack held tightly in his fist, this area of the palace was kept illuminated by dozens of low burning torches instead of the lanterns powered by the energy of the Sol. A scowl was fixated to his face as he walked past the many empty cells of the palace dungeon.

Yesterday had been one of the worst days of his life. Three men had attacked the princess and would have been successful in their attempt of kidnapping if not for the Hylian and the princess' quick thinking.

A lone guard stood beside a large crude wooden door opposite the wall lined with dusty old cells. He stood at attention and saluted Venrik when he approached. ''Good morning General.'' The soldier said.

''I fail to see what is good about it Comrade.'' Venrik replied his expression becoming neutral. ''Is he inside?''

The soldier gave a sharp nod and opened the door for the General.

''I am not to be disturbed.'' The General said as he walked into the room quickly shutting the door behind him.

The room was dimly lit by a large lantern hanging from a hook on the ceiling, a table lay against the right side wall, in the center of the small room a chair sat, and currently seated in that chair was a tall man with dried blood clumping together the hair on the back of his head, his hands and legs shackled to the chair immobilizing him.

''Your name is Rhul correct?'' Venrik said blankly as he moved to the table and set the sack he held down.

''I take it you've heard of me then?'' Rhul chuckled as he watched Venrik untie the knot holding the sack closed then reached inside.

Venrik set two rolls of bandages onto the table first. ''I have. Couple of arrests for drunken brawling, and possession of stolen property. You're no more then a petty thief.'' Rhul scowled at this. ''Kidnapping isn't your style of business, meaning someone paid you quite a bit to get you to take a job like this,'' Venrik looked at Rhul from over his shoulder. ''So who hired you?''

Rhul chuckled. ''And what makes you think I was hired by someone? I'm sure you know that there are many people who want the current ruler replaced, including me.''

Venrik reached into the sack again and this time removed eight thick metal rings. ''And why do you want her majesty replaced?''

''Why wouldn't I? We live in a bloody wasteland, that tart who calls herself _queen_ has no intention of expanding the kingdom outside of the Twilight. She would rather watch us all suffer this place then to risk making the other kingdoms paranoid of an invasion.''

Venrik slowly began to place the eight rings onto each of his fingers. ''So because our Queen wishes to continue the near thirty years of peace within our borders, you believe that this is enough of a reason to attempt a kidnapping of the Princess?'' Venrik glanced over his shoulder again at the smirking man. ''I don't buy it for a second. Someone hired you and those other two men. And I intend to find out who.''

Rhul smirked and let out a dry sarcastic laugh. ''And how do you plan on doing that?''

Venrik turned to face Rhul revealing the metal rings on his fingers just before he began to lightly wrap the bandages around his knuckles. ''Normally when I interrogate prisoners I just use threats and clever words. But I have no intention of taking it easy on you.''

The smile never left Rhul's face. ''Oh really? Didn't know you cared so much about that rat and her little freak.''

The General tied off the bandages and ran his fingers over his knuckles making sure the bandages were thick enough to protect his hands but just thin enough that the metal of the rings would have their full effect once he used them. ''I care...'' He said taking a step towards Rhul. ''Because that 'freak' was my friend, and that 'rat' is my goddaughter.''

Rhul looked up at the General smug grin still on his face. ''Cut the act. You and I both know that your Queen doesn't approve or condone torture.''

Venrik nodded a few times as he shook his arms to loosen his muscles. ''Your right, she doesn't.'' The Twili set his eyes on the man in the chair letting Rhul see the hatred burning behind his cold gaze. ''That's why she doesn't know I'm down here.''

Rhul's smug grin fell from his face just before Venrik swung his fist into the captive man's jaw, the sickening crunch of his nose breaking echoed within the small room.

* * *

She was finally asleep. But it still brought little comfort to Vezzna as she looked down at her sleeping daughter. Midna had not slept a wink the previous evening, she knew because she had spent the entire night holding her sobbing daughter, she had thought that bringing her into the Queen's bedchamber would help her sleep but it did little to cease the sobs of her hysterical child.

Even now as she slept bundled up in the fur and silk blankets of her mother's bed she shook and let out small whimpers into her pillow.

Vezzna leaned down and placed a ghost of a kiss on Midna's head fearful that the slightest touch would rouse her. ''Please dream of fond memories my sweet child.'' She whispered.

She stood from the edge of the bed and looked at the four guards that stood in each corner of her bedroom, all of them handpicked by herself, people she hopped she could still trust.

Sebin stood by the door his head hung low, the guilty look had not left his face since yesterday. It had been Sebin himself who discovered the gory scene in the palace garden, he claimed he had gone to find Midna after she had not returned to the library when she failed to return from her study break on time.

Vezzna stood before the sorcerer almost jabbing him in the chest with her finger. ''Do not let her out of your sight!'' She hissed. Sebin nodded, daring not to speak.

It was clear that he blamed himself for what had happened, he was the one who had let her go to the garden after all. But Vezzna didn't blame him, who she largely blamed was herself. She had the power over an entire kingdom but had failed to protect her daughter. Of course she had never even considered someone would be so daring as to try attacking her In her own home. But that wasn't important at the moment.

She desperately wanted to stay with her daughter but she there were things she needed to attend to, beginning with the only surviving kidnapper. Vezzna took one last look at her daughter before walking out into the hall.

The Queen hardly ever came to the dungeon, there were so few prisoners actually kept here that the cells felt like they were more for show than practical use. Near the end of the long poorly lit hall stood a lone guard with a spear resting against one of his shoulders.

The soldier sprang to attention as the form of the Queen became clearer in the poor lighting, he gave a deep bow to Vezzna almost dropping his spear as he did so. ''Good morning your Majesty!''

She gave a small nod to the young soldier. ''I want to speak with the prisoner.''

The guard awkwardly cleared his throat. ''General Venrik is currently 'questioning' him your Majesty.''

The Queen quirked her brow the feeling that something fishy was going on filled her gut. ''Then I will speak with the General.'' She ordered whilst crossing her arms over her chest.

The young man nodded nervously as he turned to knock on the large door behind him. ''I know you said not to disturb you General, but her Majesty is here to speak to you Sir.'' He called through the wood.

''One moment.'' Vezzna heard her friend call from the next room. After a brief moment the door opened a crack just wide enough for Venrik to slide out into the hall closing the door behind him. ''Your Majesty.'' He greeted with a bow.

The Queen's suspicions had not lessened in the slightest. What in the Goddesses names was going on in that room that Venrik was so determined she didn't see and further more what in the world was he doing down here in the first place after she had clearly stated that she wanted to be the first to question the prisoner?

She looked down at his chest and took notice of the small specks of blood on his shirt, her eyes then traveled down to the bloody bandages wrapped around his fists. ''You are excused from your duties for the rest of the morning.'' The woman said to the guard beside her not taking her eyes off her old friend.

The guard looked to the general who gave him a small nod. ''Thank you your Majesty.'' The young man said quietly with a bow before making his way down the hall.

Vezzna waited until the familiar sound of the heavy door leading out of the dungeon and into the stairwell opened then closed again before speaking to her lifelong friend. ''Are you-''

''Yes.'' Venrik interrupted, his voice a bit stern.

She clenched her jaw for a moment before she spoke again. ''Is it absolutely necessary to go about it this way?''

The Twili man took a deep breath. ''Vezzna,'' He said gently as if he were consoling her. ''You know I would never go behind your back, but this is your daughter's safety we are dealing with. And as far as I know your safety as well, you know full well that I am not going to leave anything to chance when it comes to you two.''

The Queen looked away. She hated having to resort to barbaric violence like this, just the mere thought of it twisted her stomach into knots. But for the safety of her child she would turn a blind eye just this once. ''Very well.'' Her voice was quiet, barely more then a whisper.

''How is she?''

Vezzna uncrossed her arms and sighed. ''Resting, finally.''

The General stared at her for a moment before asking his next question. ''And the boy?''

Her stomach twisted into another knot as she thought of the Hylian. ''I don't know. I was going to speak with Casdin after a was finished here.''

''You should go then. I still have much to do here.'' He didn't wait for her to reply, he opened the door to the room he had come from and quickly ducked back inside leaving the woman alone.

He stood by the door waiting for the sound of her soft footsteps to disappear before turning back to the man still shackled to the chair in the middle of the room. Rhul wheezed as blood dripped from his busted lip, his nose was bent in two different directions, at least three of his teeth were missing, his lap and stomach covered in vomit and blood.

Venrik grabbed Rhul's hair and lifted his head up to look him in the eye. ''Would you like to start talking now?'' Rhul made a small groaning noise in response. ''That's what I thought.'' Venrik raised his fist waiting a moment before punching his captive in the stomach.

* * *

The palace infirmary held few occupants that day. Twenty beds on each side lined the walls totaling to forty within the spacious room, a door on the left hand wall a few yards from the entrance led to Dr. Casdin's personal study, a few nurses came and went throughout the room attending to the few

occupants or simply trying to keep busy, Casdin stood near the middle of the room speaking to a young nurse, three guards lay in beds near the entrance on the left hand wall, each of them recovering from minor injuries they had received during a sparring match or training exercise.

The only other patient lay in a bed on the opposite side of the room closer to the middle of the line of beds, the golden haired boy lay motionless taking in small shallow breaths as he slept, large purple bruise had formed over his left eye just below the bandages covering his forehead and more could be found if one pulled back the thin blanket covering his naked chest, sitting on a stool beside him was a young maid holding the one hand above the covers of his thin blanket in both of her own, her head deeply bowed in prayer.

Vezzna affixed her gaze to Link and Iliana as she approached Casdin. ''Doctor.'' She said in form of greeting stopping to stand next to him. Both gazing at the two a few rows of beds down from them.

''I would bid you good morning your Majesty, but I am having great difficulty bringing myself to finding the good on this morning.''

The Queen sighed through her nose. ''How is he?''

Casdin removed his monocle and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. ''Stable. But still very weak. Honestly I am amazed he is even alive at all considering the loss of blood, we hit a stroke luck that the poison the attackers used seemed to be for paralysis instead of killing. I am starting to wonder if Hylians are more resilient to injury then Twili considering what transpired.'' It was not often that she saw Casdin like this, he normally held such a strong appearance that one would easily forget his age, but at moments like this it was hard to ignore that in reality Casdin was a very tired old man.

Vezzna hummed a moment. ''It would explain how he managed to survive in Gerudo for so long.''

the two turned towards the entrance at the sound of footsteps quickly making their way to them. Xanza walked briskly up to them slightly out of breath and a bit of sweat covering his brow, his helmet tucked under one of his arms. He bowed to the Queen and nodded to the Doctor. ''I came as soon as I heard. How are they?'' Xanza had been out the previous day with a small group performing the weekly patrol of the borders of the kingdom. Not many ventured into the Twilight but occasionally a group or two of bokoblins, moblins, etc would venture into the Twilight usually looking to start trouble, so once every week a group of randomly selected soldiers would patrol the border searching for any trespassers. The previous night Vezzna had sent a messenger on horseback to find the patrol and recall them to the castle, desiring to have as many guards as possible present within the palace during the current crisis.

''Midna is resting, and the Hylian is...'' Vezzna finished her sentence by gesturing to the boy.

A pained expression affixed to Xanza's face. ''Will he be alright?'' He spoke looking to the Doctor.

''Perhaps,'' Casdin spoke not meeting the Captian's gaze as he placed his monocle back over his left eye. ''If he wakes up that is.''

Xanza lowered his head before a fierce look appeared in his eyes. ''Do we know who did this?''

''Venrik is...leading the investigation.'' The Queen spoke quietly. She looked at Iliana, head still bowed praying, gently but firmly holding the child's hand in both of her own. ''Excuse me a moment.'' She said making her way over to the maid.

Vezzna placed a gentle hand on Iliana's shoulder gently calling to her. Iliana raised her head and faced the Queen, her eyes were red and swollen with dark rings around them. ''How is he?'' Vezzna asked keeping her hand on the woman's shoulder.

Iliana turned back to the boy wiping a tear from her face. ''He still hasn't woken up.'' Her voice was hoarse and somewhat nasally a clear sign that she had cried for most of the night.

''Iliana when was the last time you slept? Also when was the last time you ate?''

Iliana sniffled. ''I need to be with him.'' She spoke as if it validated the the neglect of her own health.

''Iliana please. You need to keep up your health, go rest and eat something. Please.''

''Are you ordering me to leave him your Majesty?'' She turned back to her ruler tears already replacing the dried ones from earlier.

Vezzna sighed. ''I am asking you because I am worried for your health, and I am certain that we both know he would not want to see you in this state when he awakens.''

Iliana looked back at the sleeping child for a moment before standing reluctantly withdrawing her hands from the boy. ''Will you stay with him?''

The Queen nodded. ''You will be the first person I send word to if there is any change while you are gone.'' Her Majesty turned to Xanza beckoning him over.

''How may I be of service?'' The Captain asked approaching the two women.

''Escort Iliana to the scullery and have a meal prepared for her please.''

Xanza bowed to the Queen before wrapping his free arm around Iliana's shoulder. ''He's a strong boy Iliana, he _will_ be okay.'' Vezzna heard the Captain whisper to the distraught women as he led her out of the infirmary.

Vezzna sat on the stool the other woman had previously been occupying, she reached out and touched the boy's hand, his skin was warm with fever and clammy with sweat. ''Please young one,'' she whispered her voice sounding desperate. ''Do not leave us.''

* * *

There was nothing. Just an endless void of blackness.

He couldn't see, he could barely feel to such a degree he was even having a hard time finding where his body began and ended, even his emotions felt muted.

A light gently bloomed forth in the distance. The ethereal white light was like a gentle caress of sunshine upon his cold skin, deep within the light he could see three figures silhouetted within the light, they began to beckon to him calling him into the light. Slowly he moved towards the light.

Then images of people began appearing in his mind. a young girl wearing a silver tiara giving him a teasing smile, a tall beautiful queen with a jade circlet upon her brow, a broad shouldered man with orange hair fixed in a near permanent cowlick, a young knight with ruby hair and a thick stubble, an old bald man wearing a monocle, a balding man wearing thick glasses. And finally a young woman with amber hair smiling sweetly at him. His mother.

He froze in place, The strange sirens still calling to him.

He was torn, if he went back he could be with them but it would come with a great cost sooner or later, and the cost would be great. But if he went with these strange sirens he felt he would be at peace, no more pain, no more bad dreams, no more suffering in general. Just peace.

He looked at the strange figures listening to their gentle whispers.

Then he turned back.

* * *

His eyes opened slowly. He felt like he wanted to vomit while simultaneously his stomach felt like it was on fire, his right arm ached, his throat was painfully dry and his body felt so hot it made him wonder if he was somehow back in Gerudo.

The haze of his vision began to clear enough that he could make out the gray stone of the ceiling. He wasn't back in the desert, that was a positive start. Sweat covered his forehead, chest and back slightly dampening the thin gray sheets of the bed he currently lay in. He turned his head to his left and tried to blink away more of the haze in his eyes, the Queen sat beside the bed a small relieved smile adorning her beautiful face. ''Good evening young man.'' She said softly.

His vision cleared and he took notice of the line of beds behind the Queen. What was he doing in the infirmary? And did she say it was evening? Last he remembered it was still the middle of the day. What had happened that he needed to be treated? His mind raced back to foggy images of a crossbow, blood, three men, two of which tried to kill him, being stabbed, and Midna. Those men were after Midna!

What had happened to her? Was she okay? There was still a third man that Link had never even had the chance to even look at, did he take her?

He tried to sit up, he needed to find her make sure she was okay. Pain ripped through his body as he attempted to move making him fall back onto the bed letting out a shout of pain.

''Stay still!'' The Queen reprimanded him as she stood to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder to keep him from moving too much. ''You are still very badly injured.''

''Midna.'' The Hylian groaned through his pain.

Vezzna's eyes widened slightly. Was he trying to go to her? ''Midna is fine Link. Right now we need to worry about you.''

Link relaxed slightly trying to get his breathing under control as the woman beside him called out to Dr. Casdin.

The Doctor rushed up to Link and smiled slightly. ''I am surprised you are awake young one.'' He placed his ear to Link's chest listening to his heartbeat for a moment. ''Would you like to sit up?''

Link nodded. Casdin and Vezzna helped Link into a sitting position and placed a few pillows behind him so he could sit more comfortably.

''How do you feel?'' Casdin asked as he filled a cup of water and passed it to the boy.

Link sipped the water, just enough to sate his thirst but not enough to upset his stomach anymore then it already was. ''My stomach really hurts.''

''I will fetch you some medicine for the pain. Excuse me a moment.'' The Doctor hummed before walking away.

Link took another sip from his cup and turned his gaze to the women beside him. ''Is Midna really okay?''

''Yes Link she is fine,'' Vezzna took Link's cup and placed it on the small table beside the the bed. ''She is a bit hysterical and unnerved over the whole situation last I was with her but she is safe with us now.''

Link left out a small relieved breath. ''Thank goodness.''

Vezzna took a deep breath. ''Link, I don't know how I can even begin to thank you for what you've done.'' She reached out and placed her hand over one of the boy's. ''from what I was told by Sebin and Midna if it wasn't for what you did those men would have taken my daughter away. Thank you Link. Truly from the bottom of my heart I thank you.''

Link blushed slightly. ''I...just didn't want her to get hurt.'' Although Link seemed dismissive of his actions the thought that he had murdered two men was beginning to way on his conscious. Even if it was to protect his friend.

Casdin returned holding a small bowl filled with what looked to be some kind of red syrupy liquid. ''Its medicine made with Chu Jelly,'' He told the boy as he placed the bowl in his hands. ''The medicine will alleviate some of the pain and the Chu Jelly will help you heal.''

Link was skeptical, not over if the strange liquid would help him more so because most of the medicine the Doctor gave him always tasted foul and was hard to keep down.

He steeled himself and brought the bowl to his lips drinking down the contents in one go. It was thick and hard to swallow but at least it wasn't the worst tasting medicine he had the displeasure of drinking.

''Send someone to inform Iliana, Captain Xanza and my daughter that Link is awake please.'' The Queen spoke to Casdin as he took the bowl from the boy who now had a sour look about his face. Casdin bowed his head to the woman and left to flag down a nurse.

''How long was I asleep?'' Link asked rolling his tongue around his mouth trying to ride himself of the syrupy feeling that still lingered.

''Almost two days.''

''What happened to the third man?''

''Midna told us that she was able to use her magic to render him unconscious. He is currently being questioned by General Venrik.''

''Who were they?''

''We believe they were hired by someone to kidnap Midna, why they were hired and by whom we still don't know.''

The sound of rushing footsteps coming from the down the room caught the two's attention. Vezzna and Link gazed down the line of beds to see Iliana rushing up to them tears in her eyes followed close behind by Xanza devoid of his armor.

Vezzna moved back so the maid could embrace the Hylian without her being in the way.

Link sat up completely from the pillows and called out to the woman swiftly approaching him. ''Mom!''

Iliana threw her arms around her son and sobbed while peppering the top of hi head with kisses. ''Oh Sweetheart. I was so scared I was going to lose you.'' Link clung to her as hard as his still weak muscles would allow.

Vezzna, Xanza and Casdin all briefly glanced to one another. There was no mistaking what Link had called the young woman. All three present wondered when such a change to their relationship had occurred.

After several minutes Iliana released her son from her embrace, Link looked over to the Captain as he began to speak. ''Good to see you awake Comrade.'' Xanza said approaching the boy from the opposite side of the bed from where the two women stood and placed a firm hand on the boys shoulder.

Link was about to speak when out of the corner of his eye he saw Midna running into the room with Sebin on her heels.

Link smiled as Midna set her eyes on him. ''Midna! I'm so glad your-''

Link wasn't sure what she would do when she reached him. Climbing up onto his bed, raising herself onto her knees and punching him in the face was definitely not one of them.

Link fell back onto the pillows behind him, the punch didn't even really hurt he was just more surprised then anything. The group around the bed started to move each one ready to reprimand the girl still on the bed. But they froze when she started to cry.

''You _moron_!'' The Princess shouted through her tears. ''Do you have any idea how scared I was? There was so much blood! Couldn't get it to stop and then you weren't breathing! I thought you were going to die!'' Link sat up again and started to reach out towards her until she glared at him. ''Why did you do that? You almost got killed!''

Link recoiled at her enraged face. ''I-I was scared...I thought they were going to hurt you.''

''They were obviously there to kidnap me! That doesn't automatically mean they were going to hurt me!''

''But they fired a crossbow at you, and that big guy hit you with his sword.''

''I don't care! Maybe they would have hurt me or maybe they wouldn't have! But that doesn't mean that its worth you almost getting yourself killed!''

''Yes it is!''

The room went silent. This was the first time Link had ever raised his voice at anyone.

''It is worth it! And that's because your my friend and I care about you!'' Link took a few deep breathes to calm himself. ''Friends wont rat each other out when they steal milk right?'' A few confused glances were exchanged at that. ''So that means they look out for each other,'' Link reached out to take the girl's hand. ''I know you don't want me to get hurt but if it means I can keep you out of danger then I am willing to take that risk. Your my best friend Midna and I don't want to lose you.''

Midna blushed as she squeezed the Hylian's hand.

''Alright I have made a decision!'' The Queen announced with a smile on her face to the group surrounding the bed, before looking to Xanza. ''Captain, once Link has made a full recovery I want him to be moved to the barracks to begin his training to join the Royal Guard.'' Everyone seemed to stunned to speak. ''And also,'' Vezzna continued enjoying the shocked expressions of the people around her. ''When you have finished your training Link, I want you to become the Princess's personal bodyguard.''

the stunned silence only lasted for a moment until Midna exploded. ''What?! This idiot almost gets himself killed and you want to train him to be my bodyguard?! Why?!''

The smile never left Vezzna's face. ''Because this young man just stated that the reason he protected you was because he cares about you, not because he felt obligated to do so. I honestly cant think of a better reason for making him your bodyguard then that.''

''But-but...he's weak!''

''That's why he will be trained. He will become stronger, you both will in time.'' Vezzna rested a reassuring hand on her daughter's back before turning her gaze to Link. ''What do you say Link? Will you accept this position and duty I am offering you?''

Link flapped his jaws a few times having difficulty forming words. ''Y-y-yes...I will.''

Xanza smirked, Iliana placed her hand on her son's shoulder her chest swelling with pride, Dr. Casdin chuckled.

Vezzna smiled and returned her gaze to the dumbfounded Princess. ''I think now would be a good time to thank him.'' She whispered to her daughter.

Midna glanced at her mother before looking at the Hylian in front of her, Link watched her with a puzzled expression as she began to fidget still standing on her knees on the bed while her cheeks turned scarlet.

She reached out placing both hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

His eyes went wide as her lips met his, they were cool to the touch reminding him of the rare cool breezes during sunset in Gerudo and his nostrils were filled with the sent of cinnamon. The kiss only lasted the length of a heartbeat but it was enough to leave Link and everyone else in the room in a state of shock.

''Your my best friend too.'' Midna whispered just loud enough for him to hear as she broke the kiss.

She jumped down from the bed and marched out of the infirmary. It took Sebin a moment to recover from his shock before he left to catch up with the departing princess.

''Well, I certainly didn't see that coming!'' Xanza chuckled watching Link as he gently touched a finger to his lips.

The rest of the group chuckled as well.

''We should let him rest.'' Dr. Casdin said smiling at the boy before walking towards his study.

Xanza nodded to the Doctor. ''See you soon Comrade.'' He called to Link as he made his way out of the infirmary.

Iliana seated herself on the stool beside Link's bed unable to rid herself of her smile as she looked at the blushing Hylian.

Vezzna leaned forward and gave a brief hug to the boy. ''Again, thank you for saving her.'' She said. ''And I hope you treasure this moment, because I am rather certain that was my daughter's first kiss.''

As she left she couldn't help but smile at the boy. His blush had reached all the way to the tips of his pointed ears.

* * *

Eight guards walked down the hall of the dungeon. They had been summoned to the interview room where apparently General Venrik had been questioning the attempted kidnapper all day. Why eight of them had been called only a few of them knew.

They opened the large wooden door to the interview room, the room was pitch black. ''Come in.'' The General called to them. The eight guards moved into the dark room and closed the door behind them.

A match was struck, the faint glow illuminated Venrik's face. He used the match to light a large oil lantern resting on a hook from the ceiling.

Once the room was bathed in Light the form of a man lying in the corner of the room was revealed. His hands and legs were shackled, his face was swollen and bruised, his breathing was faint and most of his face and torso was covered in blood.

Venrik's chest and hands were also covered in blood. He nodded at the guards.

Six of the men grabbed the two guards closest to the General. They threw the two men to the ground quickly stripping them of their weapons, they tied their ankles together and their hands behind their backs. The two men struggled and shouted at their fellow soldiers as their armor was next to be removed.

Once the two men had been stripped down to their trousers they were lifted onto their knees. ''Do you know why this is happening to you?'' Venrik asked as he took a towel from the table and wiped the blood from his hands. ''Its because that I have several sources including Captain Xanza, that you two were given the duty of guarding the palace garden the same day the princess was attacked.'' He tossed the towel over Rhul's face. ''When we decided to investigate the two of you we found something interesting,'' One of the guards standing behind the two kneeling men threw two pouches onto the ground in front of them. ''We found two pouches hidden in your bunks in the barracks. Each one containing two-hundred rupees.'' Venrik squatted down to be eye level with the two men. One was starting to sob, the other was breathing hard through his noes. ''Someone paid you to not be at the garden during the time of the attack. And I have every intention of finding out who it was.''

The six remaining guards left the room just before Venrik began his first round of 'questioning'.

* * *

Deep within the palace, far bellow the dungeons where vary few traveled there was a series of rooms. Each room contained a relic of the Twili kingdom, relics that were no longer used.

Inside one of these rooms a man covered in a heavy cloak was kneeling before his master.

''There has been a complication my lord.'' The man spoke.

A quiet hiss carried throughout the room.

''I preformed as you instructed my lord. Unfortunately there was someone with the girl when they came for her.''

Another hiss was heard.

''A young Hylian boy my lord.''

There was no hiss this time. Instead it was more akin to a loud growl.

''Because the Hylian is not important!'' The man growled back. ''The only thing that is important is removing the Queen and her daughter.''

The growl intensified.

The man bowed his head lower. ''Forgive me my lord I did not mean to speak against you. The Hylian has not been here long. A few weeks at most.''

The growl lowered back to a hiss.

''It should not be a problem to remove the boy as well my lord.''

The hissing noise was barely audible now.

''I will do as you instruct my lord.'' The man bowed his head to his master before rising and leaving the room.

In the center of the room was a single chest no more then a foot in diameter made of medal and wrapped in silver chains, The chest rested on a two foot stone pedestal.

What lay inside had waited for centuries for the perfect time to escape its imprisonment. The Hylian may be trouble down the road. But what it needed now was a knew disciple.

The current one had outlived its usefulness.

* * *

Vezzna yawned and stretched her arms over her head as she made her way down the hall and towards her room. She had spent the rest of her evening trying to catch up on the paperwork that had piled up on her while taking care of her daughter and her friend in the past day and a half.

It was late now, well past midnight and she was looking forward to getting a good nights rest.

She walked past the open door to the library and immediately froze having caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye, she took a single step back and peeked into the library.

Sitting at the table in the middle of the room asleep was Midna. A low burning lantern bathing her in soft light.

Vezzna approached her daughter. What in the world was she doing here so late and by herself as well? She had personally tucked her into bed a few hours ago.

She reached down and picked up a book from the small pile the young princess had been reading. _The art and science of magical usage._ Was she studying?

Vezzna gently shook her daughter. Midna startled awake and looked at her mother with tired eyes. ''Midna, what are you doing in here so late?''

The Twili girl yawned. ''I wanted to study.''

Her mother cocked her brow. ''You wanted to study?'' Her tone disbelieving. ''Well Its late you can study tomorrow.''

Midna picked up a book from the pile beside her. The title read _mastering your mind._ Another book on the practice of magic. ''I'll sleep later.''

Vezzna reached out with her magic and brought a chair over to her. She sat next to Midna and looked her in the eye. ''You never want to study. Whats going on?'' she spoke with a hint of concern.

Midna's eyes became haunted, her hands began to shake. ''He was dying...'' Vezzna watched her daughter as she set down her book and balled her hands into fists. ''There was blood everywhere, he was dying...and I couldn't do anything to help him.'' Tears welled in her eyes. ''I felt weak, pathetic, powerless. I don't want to ever feel like that again. Not now, not ever.''

Vezzna reached out and took her daughter into her arms, her thoughts were filled with her late husband. Before he was king he had left with a group to explore some of the old ruins within Gerudo. Twenty men and women left, only three returned. They had been attacked by a gang of bokoblins. The bodies of the other seventeen were never found.

And that evening as she comforted her lover he had said the same thing to her as her daughter did now.

 _I wish you were here Vhad._ She thought as Midna relaxed into her embrace. _She has grown so much since you passed. And I know you would be so proud of her if you could see her at this moment._


	6. Restless Sleep

Venrik along with four other guards briskly made their way down towards the office of the counsel member Yild, a man whom the queen had personally selected to oversee foreign trades, the old man had held the position even before the king had met his untimely end.

The two guards he had interrogated the previous day had revealed the identity off the man who had bribed them. This was not the first case of a counsel member attempting an assassination against royalty, and it certainly would not be the last. Although it had been the first since Vezzna was appointed queen.

Venrik stood outside the counsel members office his fellow soldiers flanking him on both sides. This would not be easy for him, before Yild had joined the counsel he had been the previous general of the kingdoms armies. He had personally trained Venrik when he was to take his place. The memories of him sharing pints of ale with the one eyed man with a thick beard where among his most fondest memories since he joined the guard. And now he was to arrest the old man for trying to harm his godchild.

The General took the doorknob into his hand and gave it a twist. Locked.

He raised his fist and banged against the door. ''Yild! Open the door! You are under arrest!''

No reply came. Venrik turned and nodded to two of the guards, both of which were carrying axes.

Venrik drummed his foot on the floor as two of the guards axed the door down, the other two stood a few dozen feet down the hall at opposite sides to keep the hall clear.

''General! You need to see this.'' One of the men called peering through a newly formed hole in the door.

The men stood aside as their superior approached. Venrik looked through the hole and cursed under his breath.

Sitting behind the desk at the far wall of the room was Yild, a large gash traveling along his neck and a bloody dagger on his desk.

* * *

''Suicide?'' The Queen asked from her throne, her hands laced together resting atop her desk.

''We suspect so. Although we have not out ruled foul play just yet. We will know more when Dr. Casdin has finished his examination.'' The General answered from his kneeling position before his queen.

Vezzna bit her lip. She had prayed that they would reach the bottom of the attack with Yild's arrest. But now there was no telling who else could have been involved. ''Do we know when he died?''

''We believe the time of death to have been last night your Majesty.''

''What about the other men involved, where you able to get any information out of the guards you arrested or the man hired for the attack?''

''The two men I questioned knew only the identity of the man whom paid them. The thief Rhul died during questioning last night as well.''

She bit down harder on her lip almost drawing blood. ''Continue the investigation with the Captain, I want every possibility and lead examined thoroughly.''

''Yes your Majesty.'' Venrik stood. ''What do you wish done with the two men we still have in custody?''

''Their sentence is banishment from the kingdom. When you have finished your 'questioning' strip them of their possession and send them into he wild.''

Venrik cocked his brow. ''I do not mean to question your judgment my Queen, but that seems a rather lax sentence for treason in my opinion.''

Her Majesty went back to sorting through the papers on her desk. ''We are not barbarians General. Forcing them to attempt to survive out of the kingdom is punishment enough.''

Venrik nodded and began making his way out of the throne room. ''Not that I expect them to survive.'' Vezzna added under her breath.

* * *

Two months.

Two months was all it took for Links wounds to heal.

The sheer fact that his stitches could be removed in such a short amount of time left Casdin and the other doctors within the palace baffled. Some theorized that perhaps Hylians were not just more tolerant to injury but also healed much more rapidly then Twili.

But hows and whys bothered the boy little. What did bother him at the moment was the fact that he couldn't sleep, in the past two months he had such little sleep that it had begun to affect his health, his mother had even taken him to see Casdin at one point. But no medicine helped him sleep, not even the songs and stories his mother provided helped.

For there was little help that could be given to a guilty conscious. Ever since the attack in the garden Link had felt a weight on his shoulders from killing the two men, yes they were two horrible men who had tried to kill him and take away his closest friend but they were people all the same. Link had never killed anything, seeing so much death in Gerudo had led him to believe that all life is sacred in one form or another. And the haunting dreams of blood and screams did nothing to help his sleep either.

The boy was yet again lying in his cot unable to bring himself to fall asleep. After the first few weeks in the infirmary he was aloud to sleep in his own bed provided he did not overexert himself and came back for daily treatments, he had tried to do his chores to get his strength back, but his mother had refused to let him do any activity that she deemed extraneous, leaving him the only option to exercise lightly in his room to keep his strength up.

Link sighed. Tomorrow night he would be moving to the guard barracks and the day after that he would begin his training to join the royal guard. He was honored the position had been offered to him of course but that did not mean he wasn't nervous, that and combined with his poor amounts of sleep and guilt had left him a near emotional wreck.

He rolled onto his side and thought of Midna. He had not seen her for the entirety of the two months, as a matter of fact the last he had seen her was when he woke up in the infirmary. _The infirmary._ He thought as he touched two of his fingers to his lips. She had kissed him. Did that mean that she liked him? If she did why hadn't he seen her since? Was she maybe embarrassed? Did she regret it?

He rolled onto his back with a groan and rubbed his eyes. He needed to sleep but all these thoughts would not leave his troubled mind.

He sat up and looked down at his naked chest, his eyes fixated on the fresh scar above his navel. He reached down and traced the small puncture scar with his fingers. The skin was sensitive, not as sensitive as his brand but enough to make him wince slightly.

He let out another quiet sigh. He new there was no way he would get to sleep if he stayed in his room. Maybe a walk would help? A far fetched idea maybe, but at this moment he would try anything.

He stood from his cot and retrieved his tunic and poncho from his dresser, then his boots from beside the door.

He crept out into the hall gently closing the door to his room behind him. He moved quietly as he could to the stairs leading to the upper levels of the palace, he breathed a small sigh of relief when he made it to the stairs over the fact he had done so without waking anyone and not getting caught.

He wandered through the dark hallways with no real destination in mind, silently wishing he had brought a lantern or some other form of light with him, he could barely see more then twenty feet ahead of him.

It was late enough that the halls and corridors were abandoned, making the palace eerily quiet and creating the feeling of it being much larger then it was.

A little ways down the hall a door opened letting a faint light illuminate a small portion of the hall. Captain Xanza stepped out from the room rubbing his eyes, a small lantern in his hand. He glanced down the hall and took notice of the young man already in the hall. ''Comrade? What in the world are you doing up so late?''

Link fidgeted from one foot to the other. ''I couldn't sleep.'' He watched as the older Twili approached him. ''Why are you awake so late sir?''

The Captain groaned and rubbed his eyes again. ''Paperwork.'' He looked down at the boy again. The Hylian had lost a few pounds making him look similar to when he first arrived in the kingdom, and there were dark rings around his eyes. This wasn't the first time he had noticed these things, and he highly doubted he was the only one to notice them either. ''Cant sleep?'' Link nodded slowly. ''Somethings been bothering you hasn't it?''

Link took a deep breath. His mother had been asking him almost the same thing nearly everyday since he left the infirmary, honestly there were a few things bothering him but his mother had worried herself sick over him the past two months, she didn't need to worry about him even more. He looked at the Captain, would it be okay to tell him his troubles? Well he did ask. ''There is nothing bothering me sir. Honestly.'' It seemed despite his desire to vent out his feelings, the fear of being more a burden to anyone then he already was had led him to lie again.

Xanza raised his brow at the boy, he did not believe a word of it, there was clearly something wrong and he had every intention of getting to the bottom of it. He patted Link on the shoulder as he walked past him. ''Well in that case how about we find a place to sit down and have a drink?''

Link watched the man walk for a few moments before running after to catch up with him.

Link wasn't sure what part of the palace they were in. the entire structure seemed like a completely different place in the darkness of the night. Link was currently holding the Captain's lantern while the Captain himself was trying to open one of the windows lining the hall they had been creeping through just a few moments before. Although he had no idea why the Captain wanted it open.

With one final hard tug the window opened letting in a chilling night breeze. ''I swear this thing gets harder to open every time.'' Xanza said as he dusted off his hands.

Link watched as the Captain stepped through the windowsill and dropped down a foot or two onto the roof of the floor beneath them. ''Come on.'' He called up to the boy. Link hopped down from the windowsill as carefully as he could trying to not drop the lantern.

Xanza sat down on the stone roof and took a deep breath of the night air. Link sat beside him setting the lantern between them, he wrapped his arms around his body trying to fight off the cold.

They were higher up then the balcony library which overlooked the kingdom, he was sure that it must have been a breathtaking view during the day but at night with the twilight having so little moonlight Link could hardly see anything, just a few vague shapes of the taller buildings.

''This is my favorite place to go when I need to relax or think.'' Xanza spoke as he reached into his cloak and removed a round metal flask, he unscrewed the cap and took a sip of its contents before passing it to the boy beside him.

Link held the flask in both his hands and took a small sniff of the liquid inside, it stung his nose and had a rather bitter smell to it, it wasn't wine but it must be some kind of alcohol he deduced. He looked to the Captain who nodded his head encouragingly, Link took a drink from the flask, and then erupted into a coughing fit.

Once Link had regained his breath he handed the flask back to the man beside him whilst rubbing his stinging throat. ''Whats in that?''

Xanza chuckled as he took the flask from the teary eyed boy. ''Absinthe. Some call it the green fairy.'' He took another sip of his drink before his eyes fixated on the boy. ''So whats wrong?''

Link coughed once more before he answered. ''I already told you sir. I'm-'' He froze as he looked over at the older man and saw the stern gaze that was fixated on him, Xanza knew he was lying and had a deep feeling that it was pointless to dodge the question. ''I'm...I'm scared and confused...and I cant sleep.'' He sighed.

Xanza passed the boy the flask. ''Drink it in small sips.'' Once the boy took the flask he spoke again. ''Are you scared about starting your training?''

Link took a small sip of the absinthe, it was not as harsh this time and he could feel the strong liquid warming his stomach. ''Yes and no. I am excited about my training but I'm scared that I may fail. The Queen herself asked me to join the Royal Guard and Mom has been telling me how proud of me she is for accepting. But what if I fail? What will happen when I cant do the things that everyone expects of me?''

''Then you know you are learning.''

Link gave the Captain a puzzled glance. ''I don't understand Captain.''

''First, its just you and me up here Link, you can call me Xanza. And second, do you honestly think that everyone who joined the royal guard passed _every_ test on their first try? I certainly didn't.'' He took the bottle from Link. ''You train to learn and better yourself. Failure is just a part of that process.''

''I guess so.'' Link mumbled as he wrapped his arms around his legs.

''So why cant you sleep?''

''I keep having nightmares.''

''About when you and the Princess were attacked?''

''No. The nightmare has nothing to do with it. But it's because of the attack that I cant sleep.'' Xanza handed the drink to the boy after taking another long sip. ''I...I killed both of those men. And every time I think about it I feel like I want to puke and I cant bring myself to sleep. I feel like...like-''

''Like your no better then them.'' Xanza interrupted a solemn look on his face. ''Like you have a weight on your shoulders and you don't know how to rid yourself of it.''

Link looked at the man. ''Yeah kinda. how did you know?''

Xanza pointed out towards the city. ''Do you see that alley over there?''

''No.'' Link could hardly see anything that wasn't illuminated by the lantern to begin with.

Xanza chuckled. ''I forget that you cant see as well in the dark as Twili can. There is an alley where when I was a kid I would sleep in. And in that alley I killed someone.''

Link's eyes widened. ''Why?''

''Because I had food and he didn't. He demanded I give it to him and when I said no he attacked me. The guy was probably twice my size, he would have killed me if I didn't kill him first. The next day I was arrested and taken to the general of the city guard and royal army. A man named Yild.''

''The counsel member who killed himself after the attack in the garden?''

Xanza nodded. ''Before he was a counsel member he held the position Venrik currently has. When I was before him he gave me two choices, one spend my sentence in the dungeon which could have been years to decades. Or join the royal guard. I guess I impressed him by being able to kill a man more then twice my height and size with my bare hands.''

Link's brow furrowed. ''Wait, why were you arrested for killing someone while I was thanked for doing the same thing?''

''Because I killed someone where there were no witnesses to vouch for me that he attacked me first. Whereas you did it to protect someone and they attacked you first. Honestly a lot of the reasoning behind sentences of crimes are in the fine details and are a case by case thing.'' Link hummed in understanding. ''So anyway, I had the choice of serving the kingdom or wasting away in a dungeon. Obviously you can tell which I chose.''

''And did you feel the same way I do after you killed that man?''

Xanza shrugged. ''Not really. I did what I had to do to survive. And you did what you had to do to protect your friend. Honestly I think you shouldn't feel bad over this at all. Honestly the only thing about it that bothered me was how little I cared about taking the life of another.'' Link took another small sip of the drink before handing it back to the man beside him. ''So you are also having nightmares?''

Link looked down at his boots. ''I'm not even sure I can call them nightmares, its just the same dream and it makes my head hurt and heart pound when I wake up.''

Xanza quirked his brow. ''What happens in the dream?''

''I remember standing in a grassy field underneath a large tree. There are a few kids there wearing masks and playing together, one of them was sitting against the tree barely even moving. He asks me if I want to play with him and then gives me a mask for the game he wants to play. I put it on...and it hurts.''

''What do you mean it hurts?''

''I don't really know how to describe it, it feels like the mask becomes part of me, and then when the pain leaves it feels like I'm not wearing the mask. It feels more like the mask is wearing me.''

''How exactly does a mask wear you?''

Link rested his chin atop his knees. ''Well, I guess its like when I was put in my cage back in Gerudo. The cage was on the back of a wagon so even though I was in the wagon I had no control over where it went or what it did. I guess it kind of felt like that. I could see what was happening but I couldn't control it.''

''So what happens after you put on the mask?''

''I cant remember, it all gets really hazy, I do remember fighting and there being lots of blood.''

Xanza took another look over at the boy handing him the drink. ''Is the dream what has you confused?''

Link took a small sip of the absinthe, he was beginning to feel a tad lightheaded. ''Yes, and no.''The Twili rolled his hand in a exaggerated circular motion to get the boy to explain.

Link sighed. ''I haven't seen Midna- I mean the Princess since I woke up in the infirmary.''

Xanza chuckled. ''So its women problems eh?''

Link fought down the embarrassed blush threatening to crawl across his face. ''I just don't get it. She kissed me and then disappears, is she embarrassed? Or does she regret that she did it?''

Xanza gave a firm slap to Link's back. ''Trust me Comrade. Women are by far the most perplexing thing in this world. Take it from me I have tried nearly my whole youth to understand them and there is still a lot I don't know.''

''So what should I do?''

Xanza gave a teasing smirk to the boy. ''Well it would probably be best to first get your own head in the right place. So tell me, how do you feel about the young lady?''

The blush he had been fighting finally appeared on his face, luckily for him the cold helped hide the color of his cheeks. ''I care about her, and she's my best friend.''

''Yes but do you like her? I mean as more then just a friend.''

Link thought of the kiss again, leaving butterfly's in his belly and his blush reaching his ears. ''I don't know...maybe.''

Xanza's smirk widened. ''Well in situations like this its best to decide how to act on your own. But if you ever want some advice on how to court a young lady you come to me.''

Link glanced at the captain. ''I think I can manage on my own Comrade.''

The Captain chuckled. ''You doubt my abilities eh? Well I will have you know I have been invited into the beds of many women that I have known throughout my youth. Why just the other day a pretty young thing approached me-''

Link covered his ears in attempt to block out his friend's tales of his...'Conquests'.

Xanza and Link walked slowly towards the stairs leading down to the servant quarters.

''Xanza?'' Link spoke quietly trying to gain the Captain's attention, Xanza glanced over at the boy beside him. ''I don't mean to sound ungrateful for talking to me, because I am. But why did you want to help me?''

The Captain stopped and turned to face Link fully. ''To be honest, its because I see a bit of myself in you, Comrade.''

Link tilted his head slightly to the side. ''I don't understand sir.''

''That alley I told you about, that's where I lived before coming here.'' Link's brows furrowed in confusion. ''I don't have any parents,'' Xanza explained. ''I am an orphan, whoever my parents were I never knew them. I grew up on the streets doing things nowadays I am not proud of just to survive, I lived in that ally sleeping in an old wooden box. And after I killed that man my life was changed. It wasn't a quick or easy change mind, but after years of training and learning I made a home for myself in this palace and earned the respect of the people around me.

So in a sense I see a bit of myself in you, you are a survivor, you are stronger then people think, you came from a place where you had nothing, and I want to see you grow into something great. And I want to do anything I can do help you.''

Link stared at the man before him in silence. He truly was at a loss for words, the only thing he could bring himself to say was a meager. ''Thank you sir.''

Xanza gave clasped the boys shoulder. ''Don't mention it Comrade. now off to bed with you.''

Link nodded and began making his way down the steps to the servant quarters.

''Link!'' Xanza called out to him suddenly. The Hylian spun around at the mention of his name now looking up at his superior whom held a solemn expression similar to the one he had earlier. ''I know it can be difficult to speak to others about your problems.'' He paused to scratch the back of his head for a moment before continuing. ''What I mean to say is, that if there is ever a time you don't know who to go to for help come to me. I'll take care of you.''

Link smiled at the Twili and nodded. ''Thank you sir, I wont forget that.''

Xanza turned to leave giving Link a small wave. ''Sleep well little brother.''

Link felt the air catch in his throat. Little bother? What did he mean by that? Unfortunately he was becoming more and more drowsy by the minute thanks to the drink he had shared with his comrade.

The boy began to make his way back to his room. Where he hoped a restful sleep would greet him.

* * *

The blood seeped through her fingers running in thick streams onto the ground she knelt upon.

The thick never ending crimson liquid that seeped heavily from the wound bothered her little, it was the eyes of the person whom held the wound that haunted her. _Why didn't you save me?_ Those eyes seemed to say. _I saved you. Why didn't you save me? If you had been stronger this would never have happened!_

Large gnarled hand like shapes began to stretch out from the darkness reaching out towards her. She rolled over onto her rump and began kicking and swatting at the appendages in a panic.

The shapes grasped onto her legs and began dragging her away into the darkness. She screamed but no noise came from her throat. She looked back at the dead boy now several paces from her.

His glassy eyes seeming to scream one final message to her. _You let me die!_

Midna awoke with a start. After sitting up and checking her surroundings and deducing that she was in her room she fell back onto her bed with a groan. Nightmares had been rather frequent for her these past two months. She wouldn't be overly bothered by them if they simply stopped involving the blond Hylian she hadn't seen in weeks.

She wouldn't deny that yes she was avoiding Link to some degree, partially because of the nightmares. And maybe more so because of the kiss she had given him. Honestly she wasn't overly sure why she had done it. She had come to believe she was simply swept up in the moment and acted without thinking.

She sat up and sighed. If she were to tell the truth (and no she would never tell the truth in this regard) she actually enjoyed the kiss a great deal despite the lack of experience the two had.

She wondered if it would be as pleasant doing it with someone else. But who else did she know her own age? The first person that appeared in her head was Zant. She stuck her tongue out at the thought, with the sort of rude and dismissive attitude Zant usually had she felt more like kicking him in the shin more then anything.

After pondering for another moment she deduced that no it wouldn't be the same with someone else. Link was so unique she felt that the sensation of when their lips met couldn't be replicated with anyone else other then him.

She let out another groan. Why in the world was she even thinking about this? It was a one time thing. She had no intention of doing it again...right?

Midna looked out towards the window of her spacious room. It was still a bit dark out, perhaps just an hour after dawn. It was still rather early for her to get up, but she had no intention of going back to bed.

She pushed the thick fur blanket of her body and jumped down from her large canopy bed.

She looked over at her desk beside her bed where several different books rested atop it, many of them being the books she had taken from the library for her personal studies, she turned back across the room to her dresser, a vanity desk with the large mirror on the right side of it and and the door to her personal wash room on its left. She glanced again to her bookcase that rested beside her window, only the bottom shelves held her favorite books (mostly stories of fairy-tales and myths) the top shelves she used to place her more personal possessions. She walked up to the bookcase and stood on her toes to retrieve a small framed portrait. In said portrait was her mother and father, it was the only picture she knew of with the two of them together before they became royalty.

She kissed the glass surface of the frame right over her fathers face, as she always did when she had a bad dream.

She set the picture back down and made her way to the washroom.

The washroom was by no way small but the fact that the only thing occupying the room was the rather ornate toilet located in one of the corners and a large brass tub in the center of the room with a small table beside it with a variety of glass bottles upon it gave the illusion that it was larger then it truly was.

She walked up to the tub and turned the faucet for the warm water, then went to relieve herself as the tub filled.

After dipping her hand into the steaming water of the tub she turned the faucet off, stripped out of her night gown and slowly lowered herself into the warm water. Midna glanced over to the small table where her soaps and shampoos rested. She reached out towards one of the bottles filled with a mint colored soap but paused as her eyes fell on a different bottle containing a much darker brown liquid. Her cinnamon scented soap.

She recalled how Link had once mentioned that he liked that she smelled like cinnamon, even going as far as saying that when the scent of the spice always made him think of her. The two had found each other blushing a bit for no small amount of time for the rest of that conversation.

Almost unconsciously she went to take the bottle filled with the dark liquid but stopped when she realized what she was doing, or perhaps more accurately why she was doing it.

Was she really about to use the contents of that bottle just because she knew her blonde friend liked it? This was starting to get ridiculous. Why in the world was she putting so much thought into him? For goddesses sake she did _not_ like him!

 _He is kind of cute though._ That oh so annoying voice in the back of her mind chimed in. _and it was really heroic how he literally risked life and limb to save us._

Midna pressed her eyes closed and began rubbing her temples a small dusting of pink adorning her cheeks. ''Shut up, brain!'' She grabbed the mint colored soap and began cleaning herself all the while trying to shut out any and all thought regarding the Hylian

After she finished in the bath she dressed herself in her usual attire of a skirt and shawl. As she tied her hair into a ponytail, using her stone circle to keep it in place, her eyes fell on the silver tiara resting atop her vanity. With a sigh she retrieved the headpiece that symbolized her status among the kingdom and placed it in a rather uncaring way atop her head.

The young royal never really liked wearing the silly thing to begin with but was scolded at times by her tutors when she had forgone wearing it, saying it was part of the proper etiquette that she needed to adhere to at all times as the princess.

She took one last look at herself in her vanity mirror before moving to the door of her bedroom, she took one last deep breath before opening the door and by extension starting her day.

''Good morning your Highness!'' The two guards who were standing in the hall outside her room awaiting her said in unison with a deep bow.

Ever since the attack Midna had been appointed two guards everyday at random from a group of soldiers selected by her mother and the general. Today was a man with a thick mustache wielding a spear and a small ax, his partner was a tall thin faced man with a rapier and buckler.

''Good morning.'' Midna greeted before making her way down the hall to the stairs leading to the lower levels of the palace.

The thin faced man reached into his coat and retrieved a folded piece of paper. ''I have your schedule for your duty's today your Highness. Would you like me to read them?''

Midna groaned quietly she had hopped to have her breakfast before having to deal with whatever tasks her tutors had loaded her with for the day. ''I can look them over myself.'' She answered the man turning slightly towards him to take the paper from his hands.

She didn't bother looking at the list until she had finished climbing down the several flights of stairs and began making her way to the library. The first thing on the list made her wince, a lecture on foreign politics with Sebin. She honestly didn't overly understand a lot of these strange lectures and studies of politics, yes she understood that being a princess it was her duty to understand such things, and even if she wasn't, having knowledge of it was a wise choice. But the degree of knowledge they deemed it necessary for her to have was rather ridiculous to her considering that just because she was a princess now didn't mean she would be royalty in the future. Since every new king/queen was chosen after the death of the previous one, it meant that any children the previous rulers had would no longer be recognized as royalty if they were not chosen as the one to take the throne.

Midna continued to grumble to herself as she read down the schedule in her hands, with her nose buried in the piece of paper she didn't notice the fact she was walking right towards someone until she had gently bumped into them.

''Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and...'' She trailed off as the person she bumped into turned around to face her. _You have got to be kidding me!_ She shouted internally. She was starting to wonder if her subconscious knew this would happen and had purposefully put those thoughts into her head earlier in the bath.

''Midna.'' The Hylian said with wide eyes almost as if he didn't believe she was actually there. He glanced behind her and then gave a deep bow to her. ''G-Good morning your Highness.'' He spoke in a rather rushed and panicked tone. ''I didn't mean to get in your way.''

The girl in question raised her brow at the boy. What in the world had gotten into him? She glanced behind her at the two large guards flanking her a few paces behind where she stood. He was addressing her as everyone else would have because these men were with her, she pouted slightly and turned back to the boy who's gaze seemed fixed to the left hand wall. She took notice of the cleaning rag in his hands and the small group of servants behind him cleaning the hall, surprisingly to her Iliana was not among them.

''Don't apologize Mutt, it wasn't your fault.'' Midna spoke crossing her arms. ''How are you feeling?''

Link looked at her for a moment before looking away. ''Better. Dr. Casdin says I'm completely healed.''

Midna nodded suddenly finding the patterns in the stone floor very interesting. ''Good...Sorry I didn't come to see you while you were recovering I've been...busy'' _Why in the world is this so awkward? I already said I don't like him!_ Her inner voice nearly shrieked.

''I-I've missed you.''

She felt herself blush at those words. ''Yeah, um...me too.'' As if it wasn't already uncomfortable enough she began to hear the other servants whispering to each other ''You wanna...go throw rocks at stuff?'' She spoke those last words finally making eye contact with him again. _He really is cute._ ''Shut up brain.'' She muttered under her breath.

Link blushed slightly after their eyes met. ''Well I would, but I'm in the middle of my chores and-''

Midna rolled her eyes, grabbed his wrist and began dragging him down the way she had come before he could finish speaking. Her guards keeping pace with them a few feet behind.

* * *

Midna and Link sat in the dirt of the training field behind the palace digging into the ground around them looking for rocks to throw across the empty area. Link was actually surprised by how much there was in the large open space. Against one wall was an archery range, a good distance away was a series of wooden dummies used for weapon training, near the middle were five large ropes made into circles to make decent sized sparring rings, several benches and weapon racks littered the area, there were more things there of course but what his gaze kept wandering back to was the large two story structure off in the upper right hand corner of the dirt field. The Royal Guard barracks.

Midna unearthed a good sized stone and looked over to the boy beside her. ''So when do you start training?'' She spoke as she hurled the stone across the field.

''Tomorrow morning.'' He spoke quietly going back to digging through the dirt.

''Are you nervous?''

''Yes.'' He found a small stone and swung his arm sideways to watch it skip across the ground. ''Um...Can we talk about what happened in the infirmary?''

Midna's face turned scarlet. ''It didn't mean anything okay?'' She blurted out. She quickly glanced at the boy beside her before fixing her gaze onto the ground. ''What I did at the infirmary didn't mean anything, I was just caught up in the moment.''

She watched his face fall into a deep frown. And felt herself regretting her words, strangely in more ways then one.

''Hey,'' She rested her hand on his arm and waited for him to look her in the eye. ''Just because I don't like you...like _that_. Doesn't mean I don't care about you.'' _But you do like him._ Her brain argued. _No I don't!_ She growled at the niggling thoughts in the back of her mind. ''And I meant what I said. You are my best friend.''

Link smiled slightly resting one of his hands atop of the one she rested on his arm. ''I care about you too.''

The way he had said those words almost made her heart flutter within her chest. _Now kiss him!_ Midna swore that if her brain didn't shut up she would force Casdin to lobotomize her.

She stood and dusted off her skirt. ''Sorry but I need to go. Sebin is probably looking for me by now.''

Link stood. ''Can we do something like this again soon?''

Midna smirked giving him a light punch in the shoulder. ''I'm sure we will be able too. Dont worry I wont disappear again.'' And with that she left the boy alone.

The Hylian sighed as he watched her go, a heavy feeling in his heart. _She doesn't like me like that._ His mind raced. _But...I think that I do._

* * *

''Do you have all your things?'' Iliana asked worriedly as Link slung the light sack containing his few meager belongings over his shoulder.

It was evening now, meaning it was time for Link the Hylian to report to the barracks to be given his knew living arrangements.

''Yes Mom.'' He reassured her with a smile.

Iliana bent down and hugged her son. ''Now if you ever need anything I want you to know you can come find me okay?''

''I know Mom. I love you'' He answered returning the hug.

''I love you too.'' She gave him one last kiss on the cheek before he turned and made his way out of the servants quarters. The young woman let out a worried sigh as she watched her son leave.

''For crying out loud woman, he's only moving across the palace it's not like your never going to see him again!'' Someone called out behind her.

Iliana turned towards nearby table where two men and a woman were playing cards. ''Well maybe when you learn what its like to have a child you will understand.'' Iliana took the last empty seat at the table glaring lightly at the one who had spoken to her just a moment before. ''Now pipe down and deal me in.''

Link made his way across the field towards the barracks having just passed the decently sized communal latrine located not far from the two story building, his heart hammering in his chest and ears. A nervous sweat beginning to build upon his brow.

Standing before the heavy wooden door to the building Link could hear the sounds of chatter and even some faint music. Steeling himself he pushed open the door and entered.

The barracks was a large rectangular building that housed the entire Royal Guard, which was roughly five hundred trained men and women. The first floor was the day guards quarters leaving the second floor for the night guard, the entire two floors were one single giant room filled with three rows of triple stacked bunks that spanned the entire floor, the walls were illuminated by dozens upon dozens of large torches, men and women littered the area, some sleeping in the bunks while others ate from wooden bowls or simply sat on the ground and conversed with their comrades, off in the distance Link could see a man playing a drum and a woman beside him playing a violin.

Swallowing back his nervousness he closed the door behind him and approached a large, older looking man wearing an eye-patch who held a tankard in one hand and a pipe in the other, he sat on the floor talking animatedly with several other men.

''Excuse me? Comrade?'' Link called out to the man.

The large man turned to look at the boy and gave him a curious smile. ''Well ain't you the queerest thing I've ever laid me eye on!'' He spoke as he looked Link over.

Link fought down his nervousness and tried to make himself appear calm and collected. ''I am here to report in sir.''

The man raised his uncovered brow. ''Report in? Why would ye need to do that Lad?''

''I am to begin my training in the morning to become a member of the Royal Guard sir.''

The man chuckled. ''Well I think ye may be a wee bit too young Lad. We usually don't let blokes join until their balls have dropped.''

The man along with the group around him all burst into a chorus of teasing laughter. Link felt an embarrassed blush spread throughout his face and almost turned to leave when he saw Xanza striding over to them. ''If that were true Comrade,'' Xanza spoke when he stood over the older man. ''Then you still wouldn't meet the requirements for the Guard.''

A few laughs were given at the Captain's comment. The large man himself dramatically clutched his chest. ''Ye wound me Captain, we was just having some fun with the new blood.'' He then turned to the boy and held out his hand as he placed his pipe to his lips. ''No hard feelings Lad?''

Link shook the man's hand and gave a small nod. ''Of course not sir.''

''Welcome to the guard Lad.'' The man said before Xanza led Link away and further into the building.

''Don't let them bother you, you will be getting quite the many comments like that for awhile my friend.''

''Why is that Captain?'' Link asked as he tried to take in the expansive area as they walked.

''Some just enjoy teasing the new recruits, also you are a deal younger then the people we allow to enlist, unless its a special case we don't take people under the age of thirteen.''

''So you were a special case too sir?''

Xanza glanced over his shoulder at the boy. ''That's correct. I know you and I are friends Link and you have the Queen's favor, but that does not mean you will be treated any differently then the other cadets. Understand?''

Link swallowed dryly. ''Yes Captain.''

Xanza smiled warmly at him. ''Then lets introduce you to the other trainees.''

They had reached near the back of the barracks when Xanza stopped before a group of four people close to Link's age, three boys and one girl all sitting in a circle seeming to be cleaning and polishing a few pieces of weapons and armor.

''Attention cadets!'' Xanza barked. The four immediately jumped to their feet and faced their superior standing at attention. ''This is Link, he begins his training in the morning I want one of you to find him an empty bunk and answer any questions he has.''

The four youths nodded to their captain before he turned and made his way back the way he had come.

The girl stepped forward towards Link with her hands on her hips and a cocky smirk upon her face. ''So your the Hylian? Got to say I thought you were gonna look a lot weirder then this.'' She said as she looked the boy up and down.

Link fidgeted slightly underneath the girls gaze. She was almost a good head taller then Link, her bright red hair had been trimmed into a choppy crew cut giving her a somewhat boyish appearance, she was a few years older then the boy as well, if he had to guess he would think she was maybe thirteen or fourteen. ''I'm Aran.'' She stated proudly holding her hand out to the Hylian.

Link took her hand and winced slightly at her strong grip. ''Link. Nice to meet you.''

''Ditto. Come on I'll help ya find a bunk.''

Link glanced over at the three other cadets whom had already gone back to their task of cleaning the equipment on the ground before allowing the girl to lead him away.

''Word is you got to join early cause the Queen asked you too.'' Aran spoke looking over at the skittish boy beside her hoping it would lead into a conversation.

''Yes, her Majesty wished me to start my training as soon as possible.'' He gave a brief glance over to the girl noticing a small scar over her left eyebrow. ''How long have you been here?''

The female Twili hummed for a moment. ''Almost a year.''

''Why did you join?''

Aran shrugged. ''My dad is a part of the City Guard and I figured 'why not'? But I didn't want to be part of the City Guard so I decided to come here.''

Link raised his brow curiously he knew that the City Guard was the larger of the two guards but he hardly ever heard anyone within the palace talk about it. ''Why didn't you want to join the City Guard?''

The girl snorted as if Link had just told a bad joke. ''Cause I didn't want to work with my dad. I mean my dad's nice enough but he can be a real hard case at times.''

They came to a stop and the girl gave a firm pat to the middle bed of one of the bunks. ''This ones empty. And I'm only two rows down so you can come find me if ya ever need anything.''

Link set his sack down on the hay filled mattress. ''Thank you.''

Aran smirked at the shy boy. ''You don't talk much do ya?''

''Not really. Sorry.'' Link averted his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

Aran's smirk deepened. ''Don't apologize, I think its cute.''

Link's cheeks flushed red. ''C-cute?''

''Yeah. Your all bashful and shy, its cute.''

Link swallowed dryly. Was she flirting with him, or maybe just teasing? He honestly couldn't tell, he had gotten good at knowing when Midna would tease him. But this girl he had no idea, it certainly didn't help matters that she was only the second girl he had ever met that was close to his age give or take a few years.

''Um...Thank you.'' He managed to squeak out.

Aran snickered. ''Don't mention it. You should get some sleep since tomorrow is your first day and trust me you are going to need it.''

Link nodded. ''Okay, thank you for your help.''

The girl winked at him. ''See you tomorrow Cutie.''

Link watched her leave more then a bit puzzled. Once she was a good distance away Link climbed into his new bunk and rested his head against the sack holding his belongings using it as a makeshift pillow. He listened to the mindless chatter around him for awhile as he tried to bring himself to sleep, but alas it seemed sleep would not come easy this night.

* * *

Link was awoken to the sound of someone hammering a large metal bell, the noise hurting his overly sensitive ears.

He sat up and saw that the barracks were already bustling with activity, men and women only clad in short trousers and a few of the women wearing wrappings around their breasts for support. In the distance he could hear someone shouting for everyone to get outside.

He rubbed his eyes with his palms. His odd dreams had led to a somewhat restless sleep, this dream specifically was much different then the others he had. In this dream he couldn't see anything as if he had been trapped inside a dark room, then the strangest feeling he had ever experienced came. It felt as if hundreds of small tendrils had wormed their way into his brain probing and prodding his mind as if they had been looking for something hidden within his brain.

Deciding he had spent enough time trying to wake himself, Link stripped down to his trousers and made his way out into the cold morning.

The training field was dark, the sun had just barely begun to rise and the morning chill made him break out in gooseflesh. Link was standing among the large crowd still half asleep when he felt a firm slap to his back. ''Morning!'' Aran called excitedly as she stepped up beside him, but paused as she moved her hand away seeming to just take notice of the numerous scars littering the Hylian's back. As she moved up beside him she couldn't keep herself from staring at the large brand on his chest.

''Line up in four rows! Cadets in the back!'' Link heard Xanza call from the front of the group.

The lines were quickly formed with Link at the very back of the right most line. He turned towards Aran who was in the line beside him. ''Whats going on?'' He whispered.

''We do a morning run everyday before breakfast.'' Aran answered.

''Move out!'' Xanza called from the front leading the four lines down the training field in a brisk run. Link took a deep breath of the cold air and began running with the group doing his best to keep pace with the others.

* * *

It was an hour past sunrise when Venrik made his way to the training field looking over a scroll of the daily report from the night guard, his eyes scanned over the report finding difficulty keeping his mind on the task at hand. It had been two months since Yild had killed himself leaving the trail cold towards the possibility that there were any other conspirators against the crown. The fact that all had been quiet since then did nothing to quell his paranoia.

He rolled up the scroll and stuffed it into the space between his chest piece and tunic as he walked out into the training field.

The near naked day guard littered the field eating their breakfast from wooden bowls. Most talked as they ate, others kept to themselves to better enjoy their hot meal.

Xanza approached the General whilst spooning helpings of his porridge into his mouth. ''Morning General.'' He greeted as he came to stand beside his superior.

''Morning Captain,'' Venrik returned as he continued to scan the field. ''Everything is running as usual I assume?''

Xanza chuckled. ''Almost everything.'' The Captain gestured out to the far wall of the field were one could see a pale boy running along the length of the wall.

Venrik cocked his brow as he watched the boy reach one end of the wall before turning around and began running towards the other end. ''Why in the Goddesses names is he still running?''

Xanza shoveled the last few morsels of his breakfast into his mouth. ''He was several laps behind us, said he wanted to finish before he ate.''

The General made his way over to the far wall to intercept the boy. ''Hold cadet!'' He called as the running youth drew closer.

Link came to a stop a few feet from the Twili standing at attention. ''Yes sir?''

''At ease Comrade.'' The moment after Venrik spoke Link nearly doubled over trying to catch his breath. ''I commend you on your efforts cadet, but this is still your first day and you have many other tasks to preform. Go get your breakfast before it gets cold.''

Link stood back to his full height. ''Yes sir.'' He spoke with a bow of his head and made his way towards where the rest of the guard were still enjoying there breakfast.

He approached the wooden table that had been set out on the field where a large black pot rested containing the guards breakfast. He took one of the wooden bowls from beside the pot and ladled a helping of the warm porridge into his bowl. With a quick glance around the area he decided to sit on the ground a few dozen feet from one of the archways leading into the palace with his back leaning against the cold stone wall.

As he ate he tried to ignore all the stares and whispers over his scars and the brand on his chest, he was starting to regret not wearing a tunic.

Aran seated herself next to him with a loud grunt. ''Nice of you to finally join us.'' She teased elbowing him playfully. Link smiled at her momentarily before returning to his food. The Twili girl looked down at the patterned scar on his left breast. ''That must have hurt.''

Link followed her line of sight down to his chest. ''It did, a lot.'' He muttered rather dismissively. Link was beginning to become rather irritated with people constantly drawing attention to the mark on his chest after seeing it, he simply wished they would leave it alone, the memories were hard enough to deal with.

Aran looked up at the early Twilight sky. ''Well I hope whoever did it got what they deserved.''

Link paused, spoon halfway to his mouth as his mind traced back to when the slavers had come under attack. From his cage he saw one of the three men that had marked him with the red hot iron running for his life abandoning everyone and everything. He had only made it several strides into the desert before a bolt of lightning thrown by one of the Sultan's men had struck him in the back. Sheer amount of power in that one bolt was enough to blow a hole in the Slaver's side just before it had lit him on fire.

He could still remember his dying screams. ''They did.'' He said rather coldly.

* * *

Venrik approached one of the many vaguely humanoid shaped wooden dummies with the Hylian close behind him, along the way he retrieved one of the numerous wooden swords from one of the weapon racks. As they walked Link took a glance around the field seeing the guard now performing numerous exercises. Some were performing drills with wooden weapons, a group of Twili were over at the archery range shooting at similar dummies to the ones he currently made his way towards, he noticed Aran standing with a group around the sparring rings awaiting their turn for a bout.

Venrik turned to the boy once he stood beside the dummy. ''This is your enemy.'' He said. ''This person is a threat to the lives of you, her Majesty, the Princess, your mother and everyone within the kingdom. Meaning we will give him no quarter.'' He stood before the dummy lifted the sword in both his hands, he swung the sword twisting his body into the strike and struck it with all his strength, the resounding crack from his blade meeting its target echoed throughout the field, Link could have sworn he also saw the dummy curve backwards from the General's blow before righting itself with a loud creak.

''Strike him down.'' The General spoke as he handed the wooden weapon to the boy. Link nervously took it into both of his hands, it was much heavier then he expected. ''I want you to strike the dummy a hundred times with all your strength. Once you have done that come find me.''

''Um, General?'' Link called out to his superior as he walked away. Venrik looked over his shoulder at the Hylian. ''I...I don't know how to count sir.''

Venrik cocked his brow and smirked ever so slightly. ''Then keep hitting the dummy until I come get you.''

Link nodded, turned back to his target and began swinging his sword into the dummy.

Venrik approached Xanza who stood a distance away having been watching the two men, his arms crossed over his bare chest and a grin on his face.

''He will need a great deal of training, and that will just be to get him to a decent level.'' The General said as he came to stand beside Xanza.

Xanza continued to watch the boy as he tried to replicate the movements of Venrik's attack from before. ''But let us not forget that he has potential sir.''

Venrik glanced over at the Captain. ''You're fond of him aren't you?''

He chuckled. ''I think eventually everyone becomes fond of him.''

The older Twili looked back to the pale youth in the distance. ''Are you wanting to take him under your wing Comrade?''

Xanza looked over at Venrik. ''If you will allow me to sir.''

Venrik turned to leave. ''You may do as you please, but I will not have you going easy on him.''

Xanza's smirk deepened. ''I wouldn't have it any other way General.''

* * *

The Hylian was exhausted. His legs still ached from the running and now his arms were sore from beating on the training dummy for the better part of an hour, it certainly didn't help that he was absolutely freezing made all the worse that he was still without his tunic or poncho and was currently being led down an unlit hallway by Venrik.

He had gotten no explanation as to what they were doing down here in the palace or why the General had brought him down here. Thinking on it now he had never been the deep within the palace before, if he had to guess he believed them to be several floors below the dungeon.

Venrik held a lantern at his side, it being the only source of light in the dark hall. ''What you are about to see most have only ever heard of.'' The man spoke as they reached the end of the hall and came upon a massive double stone door with three keyholes. Venrik reached inside his coat and removed an oddly shaped key and began inserting it into the keyholes in what seemed to be a rather specific sequence, even going as far as using the same keyhole more then once.

Once the Twili was finished the sound of metal and stone grinding together echoed throughout the hall, the noise made Link cringe and grit his teeth.

As the doors began to part the hall was filled with a white warm light. Link stared in awe at the inside of the room, the walls were covered from floor to ceiling in glowing turquoise runes, the same kind that decorated many of he clothes he had seen and worn, against the far wall sat a large white sphere covered in the same runes that was the source of the warm light that now filled the hall, it rested atop a large pedestal that was oddly enough shaped like a giant hand. He found it strange that the light did not hurt his eyes despite the intense glow of the sphere, it was like being able to look at the sun without the worry of hurting ones eyes.

''What you are seeing is a Sol, on of the many within our kingdom.''

Link breathed deeply, the light from the sphere was warm like the gentle caress of warm sunlight. ''Why are you showing me this sir?''

''To help you understand what I am going to tell you.'' They turned to face each other. ''We both know that your duty once you have completed your training is to protect her Highness, but you have to understand that protecting the Sol takes priority over that. They are more important then the Queen, your friends even Iliana.'' Venrik placed his hand on Link's shoulder as the boys face skewed up in confusion. ''The reason I tell you this Link is because without the Sol we have no power, no light, our crops wont grow, without them the kingdom and everyone in it will die. Understand?''

Link nodded hesitantly. Now that the hall was somewhat lit by the white ethereal light he saw that there were numerous doors similar to the one that had just opened moments before.

Detecting the boy's curiosity he began to explain. ''This is the lowest level of the palace. Down here are artifacts and ancient weapons, some created by us, others we discovered within the Gerudo ruins and we even found one or two within our own kingdom.''

Link's eyes fixed on one of the doors, there was nothing significantly different about it but an ominous and dark feeling seemed to seep out from the cracks of the door, it felt like a dark fog was beginning to surround him trying to draw him closer. Venrik moved his hand in front of the boy's face blocking the door from his view. ''Its not healthy to look at it for too long.'' He said as he removed his hand. ''What lies in there is called the Fused Shadow. Its an artifact created by our ancestors, I have been told tales that it was forged using the magic and souls of the very people who created it.''

Link averted his gaze from the door as Venrik resealed the room where the Sol rested. ''General, why did you bring me here if all you wanted to tell me was how important the Sol are?''

Venrik placed the key back inside his coat. ''As I said, to help you understand. Since we are born the Twili are told of the importance of the Sol. But you have yet to hear all the stories about how the Sol has kept our people alive for centuries. So I decided that this was the easiest way to get the point across.''

They began making their way back down the hall when Link froze, he stared at the door to his right with a raised brow. There was no dark feeling coming from within the room but there was a discomforting one, whatever was in there was old, powerful and deadly. ''Whats in this room sir?''

Venrik looked over his shoulder to the door Link was pointing at. ''I don't know. Many of these rooms are a mystery to me. Now don't dawdle, we still have a great deal of training to get you through today.'' Link quietly groaned over his already sore muscles before following the Twili man, he gave one last glance over his shoulder towards the door he had felt the odd presence from as he left.

If the entity that resided within the chained and locked chest had a body, it was certain its heart would have been hammering within its chest the moment the Hylian stopped before the door leading into its chamber. It had taken a great risk probing the boy's mind whilst he slept the previous night to see if he could become a worthy disciple, but alas his mind was not susceptible towards its wisdom.

If it had foreseen that the boy would have been so close to him he would have never tried to begin with. But it seemed luck was on its side at the moment.

It gathered its power and spread its energy throughout the palace in search for one who was worthy of its teachings. And after countless hours it found one.

This one was inexperienced, and weak. But it could change that. Given time they would become a powerful disciple, it would take years or maybe even decades to train and teach them. But the entity did not mind in the slightest, if it had learned anything from being inside the box for centuries it was patience.

It reached out towards its would be disciple and began its work.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone! I know this chapter wasn't very good. but I felt the need to add it.**

 **been having a few problems with my computer so I don't know when I can get the next chapter out but I will do my best. by the way there will be a big change next chapter.**

 **P.S I cannot tell you how amazing it is to see this story has over 50 favorites and more then a 100 people following. you guys are amazing! thank you so much for supporting this story!**


	7. Bewitching Eyes

**Wow I have been gone awhile, and I am very sorry for that. I will do my best to update sooner.**

 **once again I want to thank everyone who has shown interest in this story. you guys are all amazing.**

* * *

To some a day could feel like a year, and by extension at times a year could pass as if it were a day. But sixteen years is another thing entirely.

Midna strolled down the halls of the palace making her way to the training field to retrieve a certain 'blond haired idiot' as she would put it.

The years had been good to her. Now at the age of twenty-three her impish figure was now gone, it being replaced with her now tall and beautiful physique. She stood as tall and in some cases taller then some of the men she knew, her body was lean and curvaceous, she had no small amount of pride that at times when she passed she could gain the attention of many onlookers, her attire had not changed much since her youth, she wore a long skirt that reached down to her ankles which was held on place by silver band that hugged her hips in a flattering way, one side of the skirt was slit open all the way to the band leaving one of her legs to constantly be visible, she had replaced her shawl with a cloak, she had designed it herself so it would have two holes in ether sides to put her arms through allowing her to more easily use her hands and cast her now much more powerful magic without the cloth hindering her, she still preferred not wearing footwear and anything that would cover her chest, her hair was by far the most intricate thing about her appearance, her long hair was now styled in a way that left no short of people befuddled on how she could style it in such a manner, much of her hair was kept in place by a rather ornate hair pin that had a silver piece of jewelry hanging from it that came to rest against her forehead, two long locks of hair came down from both sides of her face and met to rest upon her chest, the two locks being held together by the same stone circle she wore as a child, the final change to her appearance was the turquoise tattoos that now decorated both her forearms and the upper part of her right thigh which she always kept exposed using the opening in her skirt.

Many would not hesitate to claim that she was the epitome of beauty within the Twilight. And yes she did rather enjoy flaunting her beauty, but she never let such thoughts affect her personality.

As her mother claimed to her numerous years ago she had indeed become much stronger, not very much physically but mentally and in the usage of magic. Having thrown herself into her studies it had rewarded her with being recognized as one of the most powerful and diverse magic users within the palace, one of her only superiors currently was Zant. Both of which now sat upon the counsel.

She paused with a quirked brow as she came upon one of the archways leading out to the training field, what had brought her to a pause was the fact that it was being blocked by four young women staring out into the field quietly giggling and whispering to one another.

''And what do we have here? Some peeping young ladies?'' Midna playfully chastised the women. Her voice was deeper now as well giving it a natural sultry tone.

The young women spun around to face the princess all with varying degrees of blushing faces. Only after giving a quick bow to the royal did they respond. ''We were just passing by your Highness when we decided to enjoy the show.'' One of the girls said which was followed by a few muffled giggles.

''Oh really?'' Midna took a few steps forward to stand beside them and peered out onto the field. She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

From where they stood the most immediate thing within their line of sight was one of the sparring circles, where currently two shirtless men each clad in only a pair of short trousers barely reaching their knees were trying to wrestle one another to the ground.

One was Xanza Captain of the Royal Guard.

And the other...was a creature with golden hair and pale white skin most likely between the age of twenty-two or twenty-three.

The princess watched the two sweat covered men grapple each other trying to throw the other into the dirt. ''Please tell me you are looking at the Captain.'' She groaned.

''And why is that, are you afraid we might try to court the Hylian?'' One of the girls teased.

Midna rolled her eyes. ''Oh please, I simply hoped you girls had some decent taste in men.''

The women continued to watch as the wrestling match drew to a close with Xanza as the victor, as the two men stood and shook hands the Captain gestured towards the women with a jerk his head. The blond youth turned his head and a smile broke out onto his face as he set his gaze on group of young women watching them, he gave a small wave to them which they returned enthusiasticlly. Midna however kept her arms crossed. ''I honestly dont understand why you girls fancy him.''

''Is it truly so strange to admire him?'' The group all turned towards the girl whom stood closest to the frame of the archway nearly hiding behind it. Midna recalled her name being Deann, a rather shy, short haired, thin girl. Deann tore her gaze away from the Hylian once he and the Captain began making their way out of the sparring circle. ''Well what I mean to say is it's hard _not_ to find him attractive. He's so exotic, the pale skin, golden hair and deep blue eyes.'' The girl's gaze became distant as her blush deepened. The giggling of her friends snapped her out from whatever daydream she had been indulging herself in. The girl began to fidget and her blush morphed into one of embarrassment. ''He's also always very polite and willing to help even with the most menial of tasks.''

The others simply smirked teasingly at the young woman who obviously was trying to draw attention away from her less then appropriate thoughts.

''I cant help but wonder though.'' Another one of the women spoke turning to face the Princess once again. ''Why is it you don't find the Hylian attractive your Highness?''

Midna took a deep breath through her nose as she turned to fully face the group of women. ''Well first off his pale skin makes him look sickly, he is an idiot, he is gullible beyond belief, he could easily be considered a mama's boy, he is overly shy and easily embarrassed. And have I mentioned that he is a complete and total idiot?''

''My ears are burning.'' Someone chimed in from behind her.

''Case in point.'' Midna sighed. She didn't even need to turn around to know what was standing behind her, the blushing faces of the girls standing in front of her while they giggled and whispered to each other told her all she needed to know. Steeling herself she turned towards the person behind her, and fought the blush trying to form on her face.

Standing behind her was the still shirtless Hylian with a towel draped over his shoulders. The years had been good to Link as well, his thin frame was now lean and lightly muscled due to his daily exercise and training, many of the his scars had faded a great deal over the years but the scar above his navel still stood out a great deal and the brand upon his chest was still as garish as when she had first laid her eyes on it, his golden hair now reached down to his shoulders which he tied back into a loose ponytail with a leather bootlace, he still had his boyish face but that seemed to make women fancy him all the more, he was taller as well, although much to his displeasure Midna was an inch or two taller then he was making it one of the many things Midna enjoyed teasing him about.

He lightly rubbed the towel over the side of his face before bowing his head to the small group of young women. ''Good morning ladies.'' He greeted with a smile.

''Good morning Link!'' The girls all said near simultaneously before going back to their hushed whispers.

Link then turned to the Princess with a bright smile. ''Good morning Midna.'' He greeted as he bowed his head once more.

''Morning Mutt.'' Midna spoke trying not to stare at his physique when he wasn't looking.

''What brings you ladies by?'' Link spoke after running his towel across his face.

''Oh we were just leaving.'' One of the women spoke up as the maids began making their way back into the palace. ''But we believe the Princess _wants_ you.'' She spoke the last part rather suggestively. The innuendo went right over Link's head but Midna caught onto what the maid implied and shot her a rather displeased glare.

Once the women had left (Link having given them a fond wave goodbye as they went) Midna spoke to Link. ''Mother wishes to speak to us as soon as you are available.''

Link's eyes widened for a moment before giving a small nod. It was not very often the Queen called for him specifically. ''Let me get myself cleaned up and dressed, then I will meet you there?''

''Don't be too long.'' She spoke before turning away.

Link tried not to stare at her as she left but for the life of him he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. As she rounded the corner she shot him a teasing grin seeming to know that he was staring, Link's face flushed a dark crimson and made his way to back to the barracks to wash himself and dress.

* * *

Midna Stood before her mother in the throne room, her face contorted into a worried expression. ''Everything will be fine.'' Vezzna tried to reassure her daughter.

Midna sighed through her nose. ''Somehow I dont think even you believe that.''

Before the Queen could speak again the doors to the throne room were opened by Midna's bodyguard. Link's taste in clothing had not changed over the years as well, still wearing his usual attire of a tunic, trousers, boots and the old poncho his mother had given him. The only new additions to his attire were a pair of matching leather arm and leg bracers, a chainmail shirt he wore under his tunic, a pair of fingerless gloves, a sword which he kept strapped to his right hip so he could draw it with his left hand and a round metal shield he carried on his back. As he approached Midna's gaze was momentarily fixed on the faded red ribbon wrapped around the scabbard of his sword.

He smiled at Midna as he came to stand beside her just before lowering himself onto one knee to bow to his queen.

''Arise Link.'' Vezzna spoke as she drew herself closer to the two.

Link glanced over at Midna as he stood taking notice of the disgruntled expression marring her normally beautiful features. ''Is something wrong?'' Link asked both of the women.

The Twili Queen sighed. ''Not wrong per say, but we are both slightly on edge at the moment.''

Concern filled Link's expression. ''What's going on?''

''The Gerudo Sultan will be here tomorrow.'' Midna said in a matter of fact tone.

Link's jaw tightened. The presence of the Gerudo man always seemed to put everyone into a state of discomfort in one way or another, and Link was no exception. The last time the Sultan had appeared within the Twilight was almost seven years ago and his visit had been less then pleasant. The trade agreement between the two kingdoms had to be renegotiated due to a severe drought within Gerudo. One they seemed to still be suffering from to this day.

''And the letter he sent in advance seems to implicate that he desires to collect the favor we owe him.'' Vezzna added.

Link relaxed his jaw and gave the most sincere smile he could manage. ''Well lets hope it is not a large favor. And don't worry your Majesty I will be on my best behavior while the Sultan is here.''

Vezzna shook her head slowly at Link's unconvincing smile. ''Link the reason I asked you to be here is so that I can assure you that you do not have to make an appearance whilst he is within the palace.''

Link chuckled half-heartedly. ''Well I don't think I would be a very good bodyguard if I wasn't around to actually do my duty your Majesty.''

Midna turned to face the boy beside her. ''Mutt, you don't have to force yourself.''

''I'll be fine.'' Link looked between the two women as he tried to reassure them, the younger giving him a disbelieving stare, while the elder's eyes were filled with concern. ''You don't have to worry about me.''

Vezzna sighed once more. ''Very well Link. The Sultan will be here tomorrow close to midday, be ready for his arrival before then. You two are dismissed.''

Midna bowed her head while Link kneeled for a brief moment before the two made their way out of the throne room side by side.

''I don't know why you are trying to force yourself.'' Midna said as the two strolled their way down the halls of the palace.

Link groaned. ''I'm not forcing myself into anything. I just want to be close by so I can do my job. I don't see why you two are acting this way.''

Midna stopped and faced her friend, her balled hands resting on her hips. ''Really? Need I remind you what happened the last time Ganondorf was here?''

Link pursed his lips together. ''It wont be like that this time.''

Midna threw up her hands. ''You don't know that!'' She held up her hand to stop Link from speaking. ''Before you say it, I am fully aware that you are stronger now then you were those years ago, but you cant promise that it wont happen again. And do you really think Mother, Iliana and myself want a repeat of what happened the last time?''

Link took a deep breath. ''Midna, everything will be fine, I can handle it.''

Midna scowled at him for a moment before she jabbed him in the chest with her finger to emphasize her next words. ''Fine, but if it happens again I wont come to help you this time.'' She turned away and briskly made her way down the hall with Link a few paces behind her, his mind a frenzy of the numerous scenarios that may and perhaps will occur the next day.

* * *

Midna groaned as she awoke. Sleep had not been easy the previous night, the fact that she would have to behave in a more princess like manner during the Gerudo Sultan's visit was not settling well with her. She knew the importance of keeping up appearances especially in regards to this visit, but pretending to be something she was not always left a twisted feeling in her gut.

She sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she pushed her fur blanket off her body. Once on her feet she stretched out as a yawn escaped her mouth. She stripped out of her night gown as she made her way to her washroom, dropping the article of clothing onto the ground where it rested among the several other random pieces of clothing scattered around her somewhat untidy room.

After filling the tub and settling herself into the warm water she let her mind drift towards whatever thought that permeated in her mind. Firstly her mind drifted to the thought of having to spend most of her day with the Sultan, just the thought of the man was enough to make her skin crawl. No matter how many times she had been near him she had always felt uneasy, his voice always seemed to carry an eerie tone to it, if a serpent could speak she imagined it would sound similar to his own voice. She knew she should not judge by appearances alone considering her best friend was so pale he often looked like some strange specter, but the Gerudo man's slightly green toned skin and greasy red hair only added to his unsettling appearance.

The sudden realization that she was thinking of said man whilst she was naked in her bathtub made her grimace. She splashed some of the warm water into her face to help alleviate her displeasing thoughts.

She let herself sink lower into the tub until her chin touched the water, she sighed through her nose as her mind found itself dwelling on the what she had said to Link the previous morning. The look on his face when her mother spoke of the Sultan was evidence enough that what she feared would indeed come to pass.

She glanced over at the small table beside the tub, her eyes quickly focussing in on the bottle filled with her cinnamon scented soap. One thing Midna took pride in was being able to claim that she was a woman of her word, she kept her promises and never wavered from them. So when she told Link that she would not help him if _that_ happened again she had meant it, but if there was a chance she could help prevent it from happening in the first place was another thing entirely.

She took the bottle from the table beside her and poured a large amount of the brown liquid into her hand. She hoped this seemingly small act would help her friend in the coming events that would transpire later in the day.

* * *

A few hours earlier Link was awoken by the familiar sound of the metal bell echoing loudly throughout the barracks. Even after the numerous years of waking up to the unpleasant noise every morning it still hurt his ears.

Link sat up in his bunk and rubbed his eyes with the palm of one of his hands as a small groan escaped his lips. He could clearly hear Xanza shouting to the soldiers and cadets to get outside, still somewhat groggy Link climbed out of his bunk, stripped out of his tunic leaving him only in his trousers and fell in line with his comrades as they made their way into the training field.

Once outside Link let out a loud yawn while stretching his arms over his head. As he was about to lower his arms someone embraced him from behind. ''Morning! How's my boy toy today?'' The woman who currently held him said just before kissing him on the cheek.

''Morning Aran.'' Link greeted the flirtatious older girl trying to hide the forming blush on his cheeks.

Aran released Link and stepped around him. Aran and Link had grown to be the same height, like most of the other women within the Guard she was lean and well muscled, she had kept her short boyish haircut from her youth, she was not overly curvaceous Link could recall several times in the past where she had been mocked and teased over her small breasts, but she never allowed such words to affect her since she knew she could easily beat most of the men and women in the Guard in hand to hand combat, if asked Link would say despite her tomboyish appearance she was still attractive in an amazonian way.

''You look like someone snored in your ear all night.'' Aran commented as she took in Link's still half asleep exterior. ''You have another one of your weird dreams?''

Link rubbed one of his eyes again. Now that he thought about it he had not had one of those kind of dreams in almost a whole year. ''No. just some things on my mind is all.'' He stated somewhat dismissively.

Xanza made the call for the group to form up for their morning exercises. ''Well if ya ever need some help getting to sleep I know some very effective ways to _help_.'' Aran added a wink and a sultry smile to the last of her sentence.

''I'll...keep that in mind.'' Link said, quickly growing uncomfortable as he often did when the young woman so openly made lewd passes at him.

''Please do.'' Aran playfully bumped Link's hip with her own before sauntering away to get in line for the morning run.

* * *

Link was still in the middle of his meal having taken his usual spot against the wall of the palace, when Aran came to sit beside him her own breakfast in hand.

''Mind if I join you?'' The older woman asked already making herself comfortable.

''Not at all.'' The Hylian smirked playfully.

Aran took a few bites of her food staring out into the training field. ''So...do you remember whats coming up in a few weeks?''

Link paused for a moment pondering over the question. ''The kingdoms anniversary celebration?''

Among the several holidays within the Twilight none were as celebrated as the kingdoms anniversary. The holiday was held on the same date as the day when the first Twili was crowned king. The festivities stretched to every corner of the kingdom and more often then not lasted the entire evening.

''That's right,'' Aran said after taking another bite of her food. ''I was wondering what your were planning on doing that evening.''

Link quirked a brow at the girl beside him. ''Well, I'll probably be spending it with my Mom at the bonfire party in the entrance courtyard. Same as I do every year.''

A slight smile appeared on Aran's lips. ''I was planning on being there too.''

A similar smile spread across Link's face. ''I will save you a dance if you like.''

Aran sat up a bit straighter her face growing serious. ''Actually...I was wondering if you would like to be my _personal_ escort for the evening.''

Link froze with his fork halfway to his mouth. When Link had reached a certain age Iliana had decided to give Link a few lessons in courtship. Among possibly the most awkward conversation Link had been a part of several things had stuck with him throughout the years one of them being that when someone asked to be a personal escort to an event it was a way of showing a desire for romance or more likely intimacy between the two.

Over the several years Link had grown somewhat accustomed to Aran's lewd passes, but she had never proposed such a thing before. He suddenly realized that Aran was watching him, a slight red hue decorating her cheeks and that he still had his mouth open with his fork still in front of his face. Link set his fork down on his plate feeling himself beginning to blush deeply.

''I am fully aware that there is a _thing_ between you and the Princess,''

Link rolled his eyes, even after all these years there were still rumors about Midna and himself. ''Midna and I are just friends Aran.''

Aran's smile grew. ''Is that a yes to my offer then?''

Link's blush deepened giving him the same complection as a tomato. ''Well um...''

''Breakfast is over! Everyone get to your assigned training areas!'' Xanza called out over the field.

Aran stood and dusted off her pants. ''Give it some thought okay?'' She shot him a rather flirtatious wink as she walked away with a rather noticable sway to her hips.

Jumping to his feet after watching his friend leave Link returned his dirty dishes to the table where he had originally gotten them and made his way over to one of the sparring circles, his face still feeling rather flushed.

''Link,'' The Hylian in question halted and spun around to come face to face with Captain Xanza. ''You're with me little brother.''

Link gave a small nod and followed the Captain back into the barracks. ''Get the cleanest set of clothes you have and wash up.'' Xanza ordered as the two moved through the building.

''You seem on edge Captain'' Link commented as he went to his bunk to retrieve a fresh pair of clothes.

''We are all on edge right now little brother.'' Xanza looked over his shoulder at the Hylian. ''You dont have to be there you know.''

Link sighed through his nose, he was growing frustrated with everyone treating him as if he were made of glass. ''You dont need to worry, I will be just fine.'' He gave his comrade what he hoped looked like a reassuring smile.

Xanza did not believe that smile for even a moment. ''Then go clean yourself up and retrieve the Princess once you're done.''

Link gathered the last of his clean clothes and gave his superior a small bow of his head as he left.

* * *

Midna sat before her vanity going through the numerous steps styling her hair into the complex braids she normally wore it in. she took a moment to study her reflection in the mirror. She had been told numerous times before that she deeply resembled her mother, but her mother had once told her that she had her father's eyes. A small sigh escaped her violet lips as she finished styling her hair. She stood and retrieved her cloak from her bed as a knock came from her door.

''Good morning your Highness!'' Her bodygaurd greeted with a bow once she opened her door.

She stepped out into the hallway and looked her friend over once she closed the door behind her. He was dressed in his usual attire with his hair in a loose fitting ponytail, her eyes lingered on his clean shaven face, most of the time she would see him he would have a bit of a stubble on his chin and upper lip, she very much preferred him looking like this, it made his boyish face much more appealing.

''Morning Mutt.'' She greeted with a small smirk which was quick to leave her face. ''Is he here yet?''

Link straightened his posture as he cleared his throat. ''Not yet, but he is expected to arrive within the next hour or two.''

After giving a small nod she began making her way to the stairs at the end of the hall. ''Let's head to the library then, there are a few things I wanted to brush up on.''

Link chuckled as he fell in line beside her. ''You spend so much time there I'm surprised you haven't tried moving your bed into the library.''

The Twili cocked her brow at the boy beside her. ''I've never heard you complain when we spend time there.''

''Well at first it was kind of dull, but after you and Sebin taught me to read its not so bad.''

Midna's smirk returned. ''Glad you enjoy reading, Goddesses knows how many headaches I got trying to teach you.''

Link pouted slightly. ''Hey I tried my hardest to learn quickly and I took my lessons very seriously.''

The Princess playfully reached over and flicked the tip of her friends nose. ''I know Mutt, you were a very tenacious learner.''

Link's brow raised in confusion just as they reached the landing of the stairs. ''Whats tenacious mean?''

The Twili beauty chuckled to herself as she took the first step down. Her friend's mind had certainly expanded over the years, but his vocabulary was still not on par with her own.

* * *

Midna leaned back in her seat and stretched her arms over her head. She and Link had been reading in the library for nearly an hour. She looked back down at the open book in front of her and frowned, she had barely read more then a few pages since she sat down. Her mind kept wandering to the approaching Sultan and what his visit could bring, the fact that it was already close to midday and she had yet to eat was certainly not helping.

She looked to her right where Link sat, his head leaning forward over the table as he quietly read the pages of the book he had chosen, she took notice of how his left hand would slowly move across the pages to help him keep his place on the page.

''What are you reading?'' She asked lowering her hands to rest on her stomach as she slouched in her chair.

Link glanced up from his book meeting Midna's gaze. ''Um...the political history of Hyrule.''

The princess gave her companion a puzzled look. It didn't surprise her that the book he was engrossed in had to do with his race, the moment he could mostly read on his own he had researched the history of his people, but the topic of the book was one he never showed much interest in. ''When exactly did you become interested in political history?''

''Well, remember when you told me that Hyrule is still a thriving kingdom?''

Midna nodded as she leaned forward in her seat. ''Yes and I remember telling you that humans rule the kingdom now since there are no more Hylians, other then yourself obviously.''

''And that's what I am trying to find out. I can find the point in time where the first human was made king of Hyrule, but out of all the books I've read in the library,'' The young man gave a sweeping motion with his hand around the numerous bookshelves to emphasis his point. ''Not a single one has any information about the Hylian people becoming extinct.''

Midna furrowed her brow, she had been studying history as long as she could remember and it had never occurred to her that Link was right, there was no definitive answer on what had become of the Hylian people. Although there were many theories that ranged from plausible to completely absurd, none of which had been proven. ''I guess I never gave it much thought since I had no reason to question why, until I met you.''

Link let out a frustrated sigh through his nose as he ran his hands across his face. ''I just dont understand. How can a whole species go extinct and no one knows how?''

Midna's face fell from one of deep thought to a more worried expression, she reached across the table and took one of the pale boy's hands in her own. ''I...I wish I knew what to say. Honestly I dont know much about the Hyrule people outside of their involvement in our own history. I want to tell you that the answers are out there somewhere in the world-''

Midna's words were interrupted as the sound of a horn being blown echoed from outside.

Her crimson eyes met his bright blue for a moment before they both stood from their chairs and hastily left for the throne room to greet their visitors.

* * *

Link stood in the throne room at Venrik's left while Xanza stood at his right, several paces in front of the three men the Queen stood with her daughter beside her. The four Twili and Hylian all stood facing the main entrance to the expansive room with bated breath as they awaited for Sultan and his men to enter.

They stood in silence for several long minutes before the door was opened. The Gerudo Sultan strode into the throne room his head held high and a toothy grin upon his face, he was dressed in the same black and gold armor with a long flowing blood red cape he always seemed to wear. Beside him was a woman with her arm linked with his, her skin was a similar shade of sickly green as the Sultan's, her orange hair was tied up in a tight ponytail except for one thick lock of hair that hung over her right eye, she was dressed in a tight fitting belly dancer outfit made from what appeared to be purple and white silk, she also wore a long dark blue cape that seemed to cling to her back, Link couldn't help but notice how the outfit hugged her curvaceous body in a very alluring way, he had seen her once before when the Sultan had visited them previously, if he remembered correctly she was one of the Sultan's numerous concubines among his harem, he had never spoken to her directly but he believed her name to be Veran.

Following close behind the Sultan and the woman on his arm were eight Gerudo warriors all dressed in leather armor and chainmail, upon their heads were dark brown turbans which they used also as a mask to cover their mouths and noses. Link recognized the one man closest to the Sultan by his red turban as the man who had helped bring Link to the Twilight Kingdom years ago, he had never learned his name.

As the visitors from Gerudo drew closer Venrik, Xanza and Link all lowered themselves onto one knee and deeply bowed their heads.

''Hail to you, Sultan of Gerudo!'' Vezzna spoke as she and her daughter bowed to the approaching group.

''And hail to you, great Queen of the Twilight!'' The Sultan greeted in return with a flourishing bow as his concubine and guards kneeled. Ganondorf broke away from his small group and approached the two royals, taking the Queen's hand in his own he bowed his head and laid a kiss upon her knuckle. ''It is an honor to behold your beautiful visage once again my lady.''

Vezzna smirked. ''The honor is mine my Lord.''

The Sultan's attention was drawn to the young lady beside them. ''By the Goddesses grace.'' He spoke under his breath as he approached the Twili princess and bowed again but this time kept his eyes fixed upon the young woman. ''Your Highness, your beauty seems to only grow every time we meet.''

Midna raised her brow as the Sultan took her hand to kiss it as he did with her mother. ''It's a pleasure my Lord, and still a flirt I see.''

As the three men stood Link felt a small spike of anger as he noticed the Sultan's lips seemed to linger on the back of his friends hand. Midna herself felt no small amount of disgust when the greasy haired man's lips met her skin.

Ganondorf chuckled over the Princess's comment before his eyes fell to the three men, his attention focussing on the pale blond. ''Well well, the Hylian.'' The Gerudo royal moved to stand before the shorter youth his twisted grin reaching his ears now. ''You've grown quite a bit since last we met.''

Ganondorf stood at the same height as Venrik meaning the two men stood a full head over Link. The Hylian was actually considered rather short compared to most Twili, he stood at the same height as many of the women.

The boy bowed to his superior. ''Seven years is a long time my lord.''

''Indeed and look at you know, taller, broad shouldered, face is still rather boyish though.''

''Link has actually made a great deal of progress in his training with the royal guard, my lord. He has actually become a very capable warrior.'' Xanza spoke on Link's behalf.

The Queen joined in the praise directed towards the young knight. ''He has made great strides with

his studies as well, he reads and writes daily in fact.''

Ganondorf gave an approving nod to the boy before him. ''That's rather impressive,'' Link opened his mouth to speak but froze when the Sultan leaned in closer to his face, his toothy grin developing a more sinister appearance. ''Almost makes me regret giving you away.''

Midna watched as the muscles in Link's jaw tighten. ''Well, I dont know about you my lord, but I am simply famished. Would you care to join me for lunch?''

The Sultan turned on his heel towards the princess, the sinister look to his smile fading a great deal as he did so. ''I would be delighted to my lady.'' He presented his arm to Midna which she took with a smile of her own just before making their way down the hall the Gerudo people arrived through.

Vezzna silently praised her daughter for being able to defuse the situation so quickly. ''Captain.'' She called.

''Yes my Queen?'' The Twili answered.

''Please escort the Sultan's men to the training grounds.''

Xanza bowed to his queen then turned towards the eight men still across the room. ''If you would please follow me gentlemen.''

right before the captain led the Gerudo soldiers out of the throne room the man in the red turban looked to two of his fellow countrymen and cocked his head down the hall as a silent order to go with their ruler. The two men nodded and broke away from the group to follow their ruler.

Once the men and Xanza had departed Venrik offered his arm to his old friend which she gratefully accepted.

Link watched the last of the group leave the throne room leaving him alone with lady Veran. The boy cleared his throat as the sultry woman met his gaze for a brief moment, he gave a small bow and presented the way the rest of the group had traveled. ''After you my Lady.'' He spoke with a small smile.

''Thank you.'' It was the first time he had ever heard her speak directly to him and as he followed a few feet behind her as they left the throne room he couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about the tone in her voice.

* * *

The conversation during the royals lunch had mostly consisted of them speaking about the other kingdoms that their homelands also traded with, Gerudo having trade agreements with the Zora kingdom while the Twilight traded with the Goron kingdom.

Link, Venrik and the Sultan's two guards did not partake in the meal. The Hylian tried to follow the conversation but his attention kept drifting to the Gerudo woman seated beside the Sultan, and the quickly building suspicion in his mind about her.

After the meal the group relocated to the counsel room. ''I am certain you are curious over the purpose of my visit.'' The Sultan spoke in a matter of fact tone as he sat himself down in one of the large stone chairs.

''Indeed we are,'' Vezzna replied as she settled into her chair, her daughter seated beside her. ''Your letter stated that you wished us to repay the favor our kingdom owes you correct?''

Ganondorf chuckled lightly. ''Indeed. The favor will not amount to much I hope. It has been brought to my attention that there is a large encampment of Bulblin, Bokoblin and Moblin that has been constructed in the past few weeks inside my kingdoms territory. All I ask is for you to loan me some of your soldiers to help my men to...scare them off if you understand my meaning.''

''How many men would you require my Lord?'' Venrik spoke from his spot against the wall beside Link.

The Sultan leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard for a moment. ''I believe we will only need about thirty or forty for the task.''

Vezzna pondered over the Gerudo man's words. ''How large is the encampment?''

''I am afraid I do not know.''

''I will need to know all the information you have before I agree to-''

The Queen's words froze as the sound of the counsel room door opened, the occupants of the room all turned just in time to see the Hylian slip out into the hall closing the door behind him. The Queen and General exchanged a worried glance, the Gerudo people simply adopted varying faces of confusion.

Midna simply pressed her eyes closed and sighed through her nose. It had happened again just as she had feared, the fact that he had not asked to be excused proved it. She knew Venrik would have already gone after Link but that would mean leaving her and Vezzna alone which was easily out of the question for him considering their company.

Normally Midna would go after him herself but not this time, she had told him she wouldn't help him if it happened and she would stay true to her word. _You reap what you sow_. She told herself.

Silently cursing herself while gritting her teeth Midna stood from her chair. ''I apologize my Lord but I think I had too much tea during lunch, if you dont mind I would like to excuse myself.''

The Sultan's playful attitude returned. ''The call of nature should never be avoided if you ask me.'' He chuckled.

Midna bowed before excusing herself, she caught a thankful look from her mother as she left.

Once out in the hall Midna muttered another curse under her breath towards Link for making her go back on her word, but any negative thoughts she had died the moment she saw him near the end of the hall. He was squated down leaning his body against the wall with his back to her, his hands fisted in his hair and his shoulders shook from his ragged breathing.

Goddesses he hadn't even made it around the corner. Midna ran to him as fast as her feet could carry her, once she was behind him she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Link was startled from the sudden contact but relaxed the moment he heard the voice of the princess. ''It's me,'' She whispered trying to calm him. ''It's okay, it's me, I'm right here.''

Link gripped her arms in his hands as if they were the only thing keeping him alive in that moment. Midna pressed herself closer to the boy's back and laid her head against his shoulder as his breathing shook both their bodies.

It had been years since he had experienced a panic attack this intense.

* * *

Midna stood before the cooking hearth within the scullery waiting for the kettle over the flame to whistle while Link sat at the table behind her. She thanked the Goddesses that there was no one here when she led Link inside.

The Princess glanced over her shoulder at the young man behind her. Link sat facing towards the hearth, his hands laced together while they rested atop the table, he had stopped hyperventilating but the deep breaths he took through his nose were deep and shaky,his eyes were narrowed into an annoyed glare that he kept fixed upon his own trembling hands.

Midna took the kettle from over the fire and poured the water into a clay mug she had retrieved earlier, setting down the kettle she opened one of the cupboards to acquire a small box of tea leaves. As she added the leaves to the steaming water an idea came to her, she strode across the scullery to the ice box positioned in one of the corners and took a bottle of milk from one of its shelves. After adding a bit of the milk to the tea she went to the table and set the cup in front of the young man seated on the opposite side. ''Drink this.''

Link wrapped his hands around the mug letting its warmth seep into his hands. ''I'm sorry.'' He uttered quietly.

Midna pulled out one of the rickety stools and sat. ''It's alright, Mother can catch me up on the conversation later.''

The boy slowly shook his head. ''I thought I was over this.''

Midna furrowed her brow. ''Over it? Link I am quiet certain you dont just 'get over' years of abuse and trauma.''

Link glared down at the mug in his hands. ''It's been almost two decades...''

''And it could take two more for all we know.'' She argued.

''You shouldn't have to take care of me.''

She remembered him saying the same thing the first time he had told her that. It was several weeks after Link began his training in the royal guard, they had been in the library together when a thunderstorm had started, the noise had sent him into a hysterical panic, the rest of that afternoon she sat in the corner of the library with Link's head resting upon her lap trying to calm him. He would later tell her that the sound of the thunder had been similar to noise the Gerudo's spells had made when they attacked the slaver caravan.

Throughout the years she had heard of a few occasions Link had suffered from panic attacks in the barracks from night terrors, on those nights Aran was always more then willing to help calm him during his panic. It was no surprise to anyone that the nightmares he suffered from were always about the slavers.

Midna glared at the man across from her and pointed to the sword strapped to her friend's right hip. ''Look at that blade and tell me what you see.''

Link gave the sword a brief glance. ''I see a symbol of my roll as a royal guard and a reminder that I will do anything to keep you safe.''

''Yes, and do you remember what I said to you the day you were given that?'' Before Link could answer she continued. ''I told you that if you protect me then I would protect you, no matter what.''

After taking a deep breath she reached across the table and placed her hand over one of Link's. ''Link, every time your near the Sultan this happens. What is it about him that does this to you?''

The Hylian pressed his eyes closed. ''I...no matter how hard I try, every time I hear him speak, see him look at me, even just being in the same room as him, it makes me feel like how I was before. When I was just...this.'' He touched two of his fingers to his chest, where his brand rested underneath his tunic.

Midna moved her hand from Link's to rest it on her friend's warm cheek. ''This is who you are now. And what you are I am proud to have as my protector, and as my best friend.''

She began to unconsciously run her thumb across Link's pale skin. The Hylian lightly pressed his cheek into Midna's hand and basked in her cool touch.

When she saw the light blush forming on Link's face she removed her hands from him. ''Drink your tea before it gets cold.''

Link raised the mug to his face with both hands and sipped the warm beverage.

* * *

Midna walked down the halls back towards the counsel room with Link beside her. ''I know you dont want to leave me alone but I want you to at least wait outside for me until the meeting is done.''

Link nodded. ''Yes your Highness.'' They traveled a few moments more before Link spoke again. ''Midna, I know I've said this before but thank you for being there to help me when I have these...episodes.''

Midna smiled at the boy beside her. ''You know I'm here for you,'' Her smile turned into a playful grin. ''Besides someone has to take care your short hide when your mother isn't around.''

Link rolled his eyes. ''Not this again, your barely taller then I am!''

The Princess chuckled. ''That still makes you shorter.''

Link's retort died on his lips as the sound of a bowstring being drawn echoed in his ears from down the intersecting hallway they had begun to pass, out of the corner of his eye he saw that on the other side of Midna was a dark clothed man with a bandanna wrapped around the lower half of his face kneeling down near the end of the passing hall, a bow in his hands and three arrows drawn back ready to fire.

The Hylian threw his arms around the Princess and turned his body so his back faced the oncoming attack just as the snap of the bowstring was followed by the three arrows sailing through the air. Two of the arrows struck the shield on Link's back one even snapping in half as it collided with the metal disk, the third arrow missed the two completely and carried farther down the hall and out of sight.

Once she had recovered from the shock of being attacked Midna stretched out her hands, focussing on the bow the attacker held she used her magic to make the weapon erupt in flames. The attacker shrieked in terror as he threw the bow away in a panic and ran around the corner of the hall.

After glancing at Midna to make sure she hadn't been injured Link spun around and gave chase.

Again Midna used her magic but this time she used it on the space in front of her friend. An inky black portal opened before the path Link was making his way down with haste.

Throughout the years Midna had become fluent in several different forms of magic, but the one she held a great deal more influence over was short range teleportation. Discovering she held a natural talent for the unique form of magic was no small boost to her ego, and since then had started her training to master it.

Link cringed as he ran head first into the portal, not because he didn't trust Midna's abilities to keep the portal stable enough for safe travel but because of the feeling passing through the inky space left behind once he would come out the other side. If he was asked to put the feeling into words he would describe it as being pulled apart into blocks and then reassembled once reaching the other side but without feeling any pain.

It took Link a moment to gather himself as he came out the other side of the portal, Midna had teleported him around the corner of the hall allowing him to already gain a large portion of ground on catching the attacker.

Midna breathed deeply as her magic dissipated and the sound of Link's footsteps faded as he gave chase. It had all happened so fast and if not for Link there was a great chance she would be dead now, it left her with a feeling of inadequacy. Link had trained every day for several years for a situation such as this and Midna had done the same to protect herself and the people around her. She had stayed relatively calm and acted quickly, so why did she feel she should have done more?

Perhaps it was the fact that like before if it was not for Link she would have been injured or killed. He had saved her...again. And she could do little in return to aid him.

Two guards rushed around the corner, weapons drawn and breathing heavily.

''Stay where you are!'' The Twili woman snarled. She had taught herself to be weary of those she did not completely trust when such a situation occurred

Taken aback by her outburst one of the guards bowed deeply to her just before sheathing her sword. ''We are loyal to you, your Majesty.''

Following his partners actions the second lowered his weapon and bowed. ''We heard a commotion and came to investigate.''

Midna tried to relax as she felt a small bit of sweat building on her brow. ''My bodyguard and I were attacked, he is pursuing the attacker now.''

''Are you injured my Lady?'' The first guard spoke taking a cautious step forward.

Midna waved off the girl's concern. ''I am fine.'' Actually now that she stopped to think about it she couldn't feel the entirety of her left arm. Glancing down at her numb limb she took notice of a cut on her arm just above the elbow, the third arrow had grazed her without her even realizing.

Her breaths began to become heavier, Her chest felt warm and her vision was starting to blur. ''Always with the bloody poison...'' Midna hissed under her breath.

* * *

''I said halt!'' Link shouted as he rounded another corner still in pursuit of the man whom tried to shoot Midna and possibly himself.

A few people peeked out into the hall as they passed catching a brief glance of the two men running full sprint down the halls, Link was slowly catching up to the attacker and as he drew closer he noticed that he was actually rather short. Or short compared to Link anyway.

They were coming near to the end of the hall which as with most halls that ended into a turn such as this one was decorated by a large stained glass window. Link readied himself to take the upcoming right turn as sharply as he could in hopes to gain more ground in his chase.

He watched in shock as the man before him did not turn nor did he stop, instead without any sign of hesitation he leapt up and broke through the window sending the man falling to the ground below.

Link stumbled to a stop before the now broken window and peered down below. The drop was roughly two floors down until the roof of a lower level of the palace broke your fall. He could see the man slowly pushing himself to his feet, his hands and legs bleeding slightly from the glass beneath and around him.

It was a long way down, perhaps it was Link's desire to ensure the man brought to justice or perhaps it was he didn't know when to quit that drove him to his next actions. He moved back several steps, took a few rapid breaths to steel his nerves, then ran to the broken window and leapt through.

He tucked and rolled into his landing and gave a sharp hiss of pain as he felt a few shards of broken glass cut into his right arm and knee. As he shakily rose to his feet he saw the attacker trying to limp his way across the roof, there was very little blood on his person that Link could see so he assumed he had perhaps broken a bone during his landing.

The Hylian rushed forward and tackled the shorter man to the ground, raising himself to his knees he siezed the man's shoulder with one hand and turned him over to face him. The hand he had raised to strike the attacker froze as his eyes met the man he had chased for several minutes throughout the palace, the bandanna had fallen away revealing his face. ''Goddesses you're just a kid.'' Link uttered aloud as he stared into the face of the boy who could be no older then fourteen.

Clenching his teeth the boy reached into his belt and drew a small kitchen knife and swung at Link's face, the young guard leapt back as the boy attacked leaving him with what could easily be called a paper cut of a wound along his chin. The Twili and Hylian both leapt to their feet, the boy held the small blade in both his hands while Link held out both of his own in an attempt to calm the youth. ''Easy now,'' He said to the frightened boy. ''I'm not going to hurt you. I give you my word. Put the knife down, please.''

Link took a small step forward but immediately froze when the boy held the knife up to his own throat. What happened next would haunt Link for years to come. The moment the boy held the knife to his neck an expression Link was very familiar with came over the boy's face. It was a pleading look, not a look that said please dont come closer, it was the same look that Link had seen on the other slaves faces back in Gerudo as they prayed or as they cried in the night.

It said please...please help me.

Link lunged forward but it was too late, the boy dragged the blade across his throat cutting deeply into his own flesh. The boy fell onto his back just before Link dropped to his knees and pressed both of his palms on the boy's throat with some vain attempt to stop the bleeding and save his life.

Blood was already beginning to pool beneath the boy's neck, the boy gurgled twice as blood filled his throat before he died, Link removed his bloodied hands from the boy's neck and gagged as he sat down on his legs. Link had grown used to the sight of death over the years, he had even become somewhat used to the feeling of having to take a life when he went out on patrol within the kingdoms borders and had to deal with groups of bandits or monsters when words would not suffice, but the one thing he could not rid himself of was his squeamishness towards blood.

He looked down at his blood covered hands before his attention went to the dead boy for a few moments, taking the cloth from the boys belt that he had hidden the knife in he unfolded it and went to place it over the deceased's face. He paused for a moment when he looked into the boy's vacant eyes, his eyes were of crimson color similar to Midna's but the odd thing was there was a faint purple color interwoven with the crimson. Almost as soon as Link took notice of it the color vanished from the boy's eyes, he finished placing the cloth over his face. He didn't know much about what he was beginning to suspect, that sort of thing was usually Midna's area of expertise, but he had read of such things a few time before during his training and if his knew suspicion was correct it meant more trouble then anyone wished for.

* * *

Venrik stood in the palace infirmary before a bed where a shirtless Hylian sat, a young woman sat on a chair beside him gazing through a device called a Lens of Truth, an object that when fed with magic could see through objects, the doctor had tuned said device to see into Link's arm to remove the small pieces of glass imbedded into his flesh.

Venrik crossed his arms as he once again rolled over the information his subordinate had given him earlier. The had been the first attempt at the Princess's life since the incident within the garden. ''You are certain the boy was bewitched?''

Link let out a small hiss as the doctor removed another piece of glass from his arm. ''Bewitched or hypnotized. I honestly don't know the difference General.''

The General lightly scratched his chin. ''Being able to preform a spell to that level of complexity is not unheard of, although there are not many people with the ability to preform such a feat.''

Link watched his superior ponder for a moment before speaking. ''Zant is the strongest sorcerer within the kingdom, are we to expect that he is responsible for the attack?''

Venrik uncrossed his arms continuing to scratch his chin in thought. ''Perhaps, I would not doubt he has the ability to do so.''

Link frowned, he did not overly like Zant but he had never shown any sign of treachery towards the Queen and Midna. ''If I may give my opinion sir?'' Venrik looked to the boy awaiting his next words. ''I am sure Zant has that kind of power, but I do not believe him to be a traitor.''

The Twili narrowed his eyes. ''Noted, but that does but excuse him of the possibility.''

Link glanced over his shoulder towards the infirmaries entrance. ''Was Midna told about what happened? I ask because she usually comes to find me when I get hurt so she can scold me.''

The General's jaw tightened. ''The Princess was grazed by one of the attacker's arrows, it had been laced with poison.''

Link tried to stand but was immediately pushed back down onto the bed by Venrik. ''Stay seated.'' He growled at the boy.

Link returned the older man's glare. ''I need to know that she is alright.''

''Casdin is with her, and has already told us that there was not enough poison in her system to be fatal. You may go to her once you have been properly treated, and if I hear from the good doctor here that you have run off before she was finished I will be dealing out your punishment personally. Understood?''

The boy swallowed dryly, when his superior whished to be he was truly terrifying. Once Link nodded Venrik removed his hand from the Hylian's chest. ''Please continue Doctor.'' The woman who had played witness to the two moved closer to Link and continued examining his arm.

Venrik gave one last stern glare to his now unnerved subordinate to ensure he did not take his threat lightly before he began making his way back into the halls of the palace.

Link watched him go before turning towards the doctor whom had just started bandaging his forearm.''Any chance we can skip looking at my leg and do it tomorrow?'' Link asked hopefully.

''Not a chance young man.'' The Doctor spoke killing any hopes he may have had in an instant.

* * *

Link ran up the steps that led to Midna's to bedchamber taking two steps with each stride. He slowed once he reached the top, standing beside the door facing the opposite wall and her head downward was the lady Veran. As he approached the door he could distinctly hear the voices of Casdin, Vezzna, Venrik and Ganondorf even through his heavy breathing.

He moved to the other side of the large twin doors and faced the same direction as the woman several feet from him.

As he waited he kept stealing glances towards Veran, the question he desired to ask was becoming harder for him to ignore, but he tried to bite his tongue in fear of offending her. After another five or so minutes he looked to the woman and found himself speaking. ''Are you branded?''

Veran jerked her head towards the boy, her face shocked as if he had just struck her. Link held out his hands to try and show he meant no offense, when the woman remained quiet he reached up to the neck line of his tunic and pulled it down so she could see the edge of the brand on his chest.

Even though the chainmail helped obscure the mark he showed her there was not doubt what it was and why he had it. ''How did you know?'' She asked her expression going soft as she moved a to stand beside him.

Link sighed lightly through his nose. ''Little things I suppose, the way you carry yourself when you walk, you never seem to want to meet anyone's gaze, I have never heard you speak unless you were spoken to and you always keep your cape pressed against your back, and I remember from when I was in Gerudo that the slavers would brand women on the back so that their breasts wouldn't be deformed in the process of marking them.''

Both Link and Veran stared down at the floor. ''You are very perceptive.'' She commented in an offhanded way.

''Thank you...I suppose I need to be to preform my duties.'' He joked lightly in an attempt to alleviate the tense atmosphere.

''When was the mark forced upon you?''

Link glanced at the woman beside him from the corner of his eye. ''I dont know my exact age so I cant say for sure, but I was very young. I do know that much.''

The Gerudo beauty returned his gaze. ''What caused you to end up with slavers?''

''I dont know, I was there for as long as I could remember.'' Link's eyes traveled across the woman's face, he had never truly noticed before but she was indeed very beautiful, he would even go so far as to say she rivaled Midna's beauty. ''When was the mark forced upon you my Lady?''

Veran averted her gaze from the boy beside her, going back to stare at the floor. ''I was thirteen...they raped me before they branded me...and then again after they were done.'' Link's eyes widened slightly, he of course had seen the way the female slaves were treated during his youth. The screaming of some of the girls were haunting to say the least. ''It was my uncle who sold me to the slavers, he needed money to settle his gambling debt.''

Link glanced back down to the ground for a few moments before he spoke again. ''How did you end up with the Sultan?''

Veran leaned her head back and breathed deeply. ''When I was fifteen I was bought by a rather wealthy and influential merchant and kept as a maid within his home, six months later the merchant was visited by the Sultan and I seemed to catch his eye. I was purchased the same day and was then taken to the palace where I live do this day.

''I was terrified at first of course, but once I was inside the palace I was in awe of the beauty of it. The statues, tapestries and architecture was quiet a sight to behold. I was then led by my Lord to a room littered with large feather filled pillows, bottles of varying oils and lotions, instruments were carefully placed around the room, tapestries of dancing women hung from the ceiling on golden rods, incense burned throughout the room and there must have been a dozen women all dressed in silk awaiting him. They flocked to him the moment the door opened all giggling and fawning over him. He shoved me into the room and told them to _train_ me. I would not see him again for almost a year.

''The training was long and difficult but over all not horrible, I was taught how to dance, sing, play music, read so I could recite poetry, I was taught how to flirt...and obviously I was trained very thoroughly in the carnal arts. I dare even say I have become very good at it.'' The brief joking smirk on her face faded as quickly as it had come. ''My life has improved greatly since I became apart of the Sultan's harem, but I am sure you understand when I say I will never be rid of this mark on my back and no matter how much gold, silver and silk I am dressed in it will never change the fact that I am just an object...''

Link breathed deeply. ''The people of the Twili have told me countless times that I am my own man, but even after so many years I still wake up in fear that this is all a dream, and I am back in the desert. I cant even imagine what it must be like for you.''

The Gerudo and Hylian met each others gaze. Veran moved to stand in front of the boy, Link pressed his back into the wall when she moved closer to him. ''It's very sweet of you to listen to my tale, you are the first man to do such a thing.''

Link felt himself blush as Veran's tone and eyes became somewhat sultry. ''Well...um people with histories like yours and mine should look out for each other right?''

Veran took another step forward pressing her chest into Link's own the scent of sandalwood invading his nostrils. ''You know,'' She spoke in a whisper as her hands traced up his arms in a painfully slow pace. ''I was not exaggerating when I said I have become very skilled in the carnal arts.''

Link tried to melt into the wall as he felt more of his blood rushing to _both_ of his heads. ''W-well I have no reason to doubt you...'' He stuttered trying to hide his growing arousal.

Her face drew closer to his own as her hands reached his shoulders. Her eyes were hypnotic, a fiery orange color like the sky during sunset. ''You are very handsome you know and very kind,'' She spoke with a small giggle. ''I would be _very_ much willing to share such arts I have learned with you...in a more _private_ setting.''

She leaned in, fully intending to meet her lips with his own, and Goddesses did he want to. He turned his face away from her before she could draw any closer. ''I...I'm sorry but I cant. And please dont get the wrong idea you are very beautiful, but I-''

''I know.'' Veran spoke as her sultry smile becoming a much more gentle one. ''I have seen the way you look at her.''

Link looked back at her slightly panicked. ''You have?''

The Sultan's concubine chuckled lightly. ''You dont hide it as well as you think.'' She ran one of her thumbs across his cheek gazing deeply into his eyes. ''She is very lucky to have you.'' Tilting her head slightly she leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Link's cheek almost touching the corner of his lips. ''My offer still stands, and if you ever find yourself within the Sultan's palace dont hesitate to come see me.''

She moved back to her original place on the opposite side of the door a rather large smile on her face. Link stood as straight as he could breathing heavily through his nose trying to rid himself of his deep blush and calm his raging hormones.

Several minutes later the doors opened, the first to exit the room was the Sultan, Veran linked her arm with his and the two made their way to the stairwell, The Gerudo lady glanced over her shoulder and winked at the young knight as she left. The Sultan never even looked in Link's direction.

Venrik and Casdin came through the door next talking among themselves, from what Link could hear they were speaking of the kind of poison that the attacker had used on his arrows, no doubt hoping that identifying it would create a possible lead for the investigation.

Vezzna came out into the hall and watched the three men and woman leave before turning towards Link. ''Midna is fine, you may see her if you-'' She froze mid speech and immediately developed a puzzled look. ''You have... lipstick on your face.'' She spoke gesturing to her own cheek.

Link rubbed his fingers on the spot of his cheek the Queen indicated, glancing down at his hand he saw the same red color of lipstick that lady Veran wore. Panicking Link began to use his sleeve to rub away the makeup on his cheek. ''Lady Veran and I were just talking!''

The queen of the Twili couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's pale face. ''Must have been a very interesting conversation.'' She teased. ''Midna is asleep, you may see her if you wish.''

Link bowed and entered his friend's room closing the doors behind him. He let out an exhausted sigh as his eyes wandered the somewhat untidy room. He had only been in Midna's room a handful of times, his eyes continued to wander until they settled on the sleeping woman on the large canopy bed, her breaths were deep but calm and a bit of sweat clung to her forehead. He took the padded stool from her vanity and placed beside the bed to have a place to sit as he watched over her.

* * *

Deep within the palace a disciple kneeled before their master. ''The spell worked perfectly Master,'' They spoke joyfully. ''And I did exactly as you instructed, there is not a chance that they will catch us.''

The disciple listened carefully as they always did as the entity spoke.

''Does that mean it is time Master?''

A low hiss carried throughout the small chamber.

The entity's disciple furrowed their brow. ''But Master I am ready, today proves it. Do you not have faith in me?''

A calming presence settled over the room for a brief moment as the entity spoke again.

''As always Master you are correct.'' The disciple sighed. ''What are we to do now?''

The familiar hiss of the entity's voice echoed within the small space again.

''Understood. Will you require anything before our next opportunity to act Master?''

The entity spoke once more from within its resting place.

''Very well, I shall return as soon as I am able my Master.'' The disciple stood and hastily exited the chamber.

The entity's new disciple had proven to be much more useful then it had originally thought those sixteen years ago, if their mind did not fall too deep into its teachings then perhaps in a few years time, it would finally be free.

* * *

Midna groaned as she shifted in her bed, cracking open one of her eyes she took in the familiar view of her bedroom ceiling. ''Hey.'' Someone spoke from beside her, she craned her head to the side to find Link seated beside her bed. ''Were you watching me sleep?'' The Princess inquired teasingly. ''That's kinda creepy you know.''

Link shifted on his stool and averted his eyes from his friend. ''I didn't mean for it to be.''

Holding her fur blanket over her bare chest she pushed herself into a sitting position with her back against her head board, even though she never wore anything to cover her chest she still felt uncomfortable having someone see her completely without clothes on her upper body. ''I know Mutt, you never struck me as the kind of guy to peep on girls.''

Link studied Midna's pale face for a moment before speaking. ''How do you feel?''

The Twili fought down her nausea and swallowed dryly. ''My head feels like its filled with rocks and that I may vomit at any moment.'' She watched as Link stood from his seat and went to her dresser, atop the ornate wooden piece of furniture was a platter with a metal pitcher, a copper cup and a small bottle filled with a murky brown liquid. ''Casdin brought this by for when you woke up.'' The knight said as he poured water from the pitcher into the cup and then added a small amount of the liquid from the bottle to it. He moved back to her side handing her the cup. ''Casdin said the medicine would help you regain your strength.''

Midna took the cup and sipped the concoction. It was terribly bitter. ''Where is the attacker?''

Link seated himself back on the stool and sighed deeply. ''Dead,'' He spoke bluntly. ''He killed himself when I caught him.''Midna's face skewed up in confusion, she could have sworn that her bodygaurd felt remorse over that fact.

Catching her gaze Link sighed one final time. ''Midna I-''

''I swear to the goddesses if the next words out of your mouth are 'I'm sorry' I will climb out of this bed and beat you to a pulp.'' The Twili interrupted.

''You were poisoned.'' The Hylian argued.

Midna cocked her brow. ''As opposed to what? Dead?''

''It's my duty to stop things like this from happening.''

''Your 'duty' is to protect me, and once again you have done so.'' Setting aside the cup she reached out and placed a hand upon his shoulder, giving him a gentle smile. ''Thank you for keeping me safe Link.''

''You know I would do anything for you.''

Midna felt her cheeks warm from his words, he always sounded so earnest when he said such things, she almost felt her heart flutter even. But it left the moment her eyes focused on Link's cheek. ''Whats this red smudge on your face?'' Midna started to become suspicious as she rubbed her thumb across her friend's cheek. ''Is that lipstick?''


	8. Fond Memories

It was early morning when their paths crossed. Link had been on his way to fetch the Princess while Veran was just leaving the guest quarters when they came face to face.

Link smiled at the older woman and bowed to her out of respect. The Gerudo woman returned the smile but instead of curtsying to return his bow she looked up and down the hall and upon seeing no one else she siezed the young man by the hand and quickly led him down the path she had just come from, back into the guest quarters.

The Hylian tried to ask where they were going but she silenced him with a seductive grin and lightly hushing him.

She checked three rooms before deciding on one of the larger ones. Veran led Link inside the lavishly decorated room and then gently pushed against Link's chest to seat him on the bed behind him her seductive smirk only seeming to grow the moment they entered.

Confused but intrigued Link sat on the edge of the bed staring into Veran's eyes as she watched him with a predatory like gaze. Veran lowered herself to straddle the young Hylian, her arms wrapping around his neck as she did so. Before Link could speak the Gerudo beauty captured his lips with her own, Link went rigid as he felt the woman's tongue part his lips and push deeper into his mouth. After brief moment of hesitation he found himself melting into the passionate kiss and wrapping his arms around the woman in his lap.

Veran moved her hands down her partner's body finding the hem of his tunic and began to remove it and his chainmail. Feeling nervous but simultaneously excited Link relaxed long enough to help remove the clothing and armor covering his chest. The woman broke the kiss as he pulled the article of clothing and protective shirt over his head, once exposed she took the time to admire his figure and trace the muscles of his chest with her fingers letting out a lustful purr as her warm hands caressed his skin, upon noticing that the boy under her had released his hold of her and was keeping his arms to his sides and fisting the sheets beneath his hands she gently took his wrists into her hands and guided his shaking hands to her hips. After giving him an encouraging smile and nod Link let his hands roam over the soft warm skin of the beautiful older woman, his hands froze just underneath the swell of her breasts, he swallowed and looked up at her as if to silently ask her if he could continue to touch her. Giggling at his bashfulness Veran quickly removed her cape and her ornate top, leaving herself exposed to him.

He tried not to stare as his blush grew. He averted his eyes but the woman seemed to have none of it. She placed a hand on the back of Link's head and pulled him into her chest. His grip on her sides tightened unconsciously as he breathed in her scent and basked in the warmth of her body. He nervously placed a small kiss on the center of her chest and was rewarded by her letting out a small hum of pleasure while running her hands through his golden hair. He pulled away to meet her gaze, she wore an expression of longing and desire, his was a similar expression mixed with nervousness and uncertainty. Biting back his negative emotions he wrapped his arms around the woman who would soon be his lover and held her close, the warmth of their skin seemed to bleed into each other as as their naked chests pressed against one another. Link moved forward and pressed his lips against Veran's, she was surprised but pleased with his sudden boldness. He was an inexperienced kisser but she could change that quickly. She pushed him back so he laid down fully on the large canopy bed, she ran her hand down his stomach at an agonizingly slow pace. She knew he wanted her, the look on his face and the fact that she could feel his _excitement_ through his trousers made it obvious enough, but she wanted to savor this, she wanted to make sure that he would never forget the feelings she would leave him with.

Midna sat up in her bed with a groan. That dream would certainly haunt her a great deal in the near future. She raised her knees below her blanket to rest her arms on her legs, she still felt rather sick and her head still ached slightly, she shuddered at the thought of what state she would be in if the arrow had completely struck her. Or was the shudder from her dreaming of the man she admired in the arms of a woman that wasn't herself?

She rubbed her eyes with one of her hands. She was not going to go through this again, she had told herself a long time ago that she did not feel that way about him.

As the Princess waited for her stomach to calm her mind traced back to the previous night. After angrily questioning her friend about the smeared lipstick on his face Link had begun to nervously and almost incoherently babble something about lady Veran.

Feeling an emotion she could only describe as a form of anger or perhaps even jealousy she had dismissed Link rather rudely and rolled over in her bed to return to sleep without further explanation.

Was that really the kind of woman Link liked? Women who dress scantily and flaunted their bodies around?

 _You wear even less clothing then she does. And dont think I dont notice how you slightly sway your hips when you walk._ Her inner voice chimed.

''I suppose that's true,'' She hummed quietly. ''But I don't flirt like she does.''

 _Well to be fair she is the Sultan's concubine, she no doubt acts the way he tells her too._

Midna furrowed her brow, she hated it when her subconscious was right. ''You have a point. But that does not excuse her actions towards him''

 _Are you sure you are not just jealous?_ The voice asked earnestly. _She seems to like your Hylian from what we have seen._

''He's not _my_ Hylian. If he fancies her then that is his business, but that does not mean I approve of his choices.''

 _Who would you rather court him, someone like Aran or perhaps Deann?_

Midna stood from her bed and went to her dresser to retrieve her clothes for the day, pausing a for a few seconds once she was on her feet due to her upset stomach returning for a brief moment. She thought briefly about what it would look like seeing Link openly flirt with his fellow guard, or perhaps leading the shy Twili girl down the halls of the palace by the hand as they conversed like lovers would. Both thoughts left her with the same twisting feeling in her gut as when she had learned that the lipstick on her friend's face belonged to the Gerudo woman.

 _Or would you rather he court you instead?_

Midna bit down on the inside of her cheek to fight away the images of the numerous ways Link would attempt to court her from her mind before they could be conceived. ''I really need to stop speaking to you.'' She muttered under her breath.

 _Oh I agree completely, it makes you seem somewhat crazy._

Midna changed out of her night gown and into her cloak and skirt not responding to the ever present voice in her head. As she moved across the room to her vanity she stopped at her bookcase, her eyes roamed over the small and numerous items on the top two shelves she had collected over the years that held some sentimental value to her, resting in its usual place on the top shelf was the framed portrait of her father and mother, beside it was a newer item among her collection, another small framed portrait she had received a few days after her eighth birthday.

* * *

 _Link swallowed nervously. A week ago Midna had invited him to her birthday celebration, and once Midna had gone through explaining what exactly a birthday celebration was he had joyfully accepted._

 _And regretted it the moment he stepped inside the room hosting the party. Everyone was dressed in fine tailored outfits while he himself wore a pair of trousers with dirt stains on the knees, scuffed boots, a loose fitting tunic and his poncho._

 _The palace ballroom had been decorated with ribbons and streamers that hung from the ceiling and ornate chandeliers, several large tables rested against the far wall each one littered with extravagant food and drink, in one of the far corners was a small band of musicians playing gentle songs that echoed lightly through the spacious room, beside him was by far the largest table in the room where the presents for his friend rested, some gifts were so large that they barely all fit upon the round table._

 _Link craned his head in every direction he could in an attempt to find the young Twili he had come to see but there seemed to be no end to the people who were in attendance making his search futile, strangely after scanning the room a second time he took notice that there seemed to be more adults then children, as much as Link hated to think ill of people it was not hard to imagine that they were all nobles and politicians desiring to gain the Queen's favor. It did not help his suspicion when he saw Vezzna on the other side of the room surrounded by men and women trying to engage her in conversation._

 _He turned back to the large table beside him, numerous gifts all decorated with shiny colorful paper and bows littered every corner of the table. He looked down at the gift in his hands he had brought for his friend, a small box crudely wrapped in parchment paper and held in place with twine._

 _He had hardly seen Midna in the four months since he had started his training with the Royal Guard and was positively ecstatic that he could spend the afternoon with her, but now being here made him feel out of place and awkward. What did nobles and politicians even talk about or do for enjoyment? Perhaps it would be best to just leave his gift here and retreat back to the barracks before he did something to humiliate himself and possibly Midna._

'' _About time you showed up!'' His friend called out to him._

 _The boy spun around to face the Twili princess and felt his jaw fall open as he beheld her._

 _Midna was dressed in a long sleeveless red dress, her hair was devoid of her usual ponytail leaving her hair down, he had never seen her look so feminine._

 _The impish girl smirked at the look on the Hylian's face. ''Do you like it?'' Her skirt fanned out around her as she did a slow spin to flaunt her new dress. ''It's from my Mom.''_

'' _Pretty,'' The Hylian's face flushed a deep red once he realized that he was not looking at the dress when he uttered that single word but instead had been lost in her eyes. ''I mean the dress is pretty!'' He found himself blurting out, he thanked the Goddesses that Xanza was absent from the party and not there to further embarrass him._

 _Midna chuckled at the nervous boy before her, she glanced down taking notice of the crudely wrapped gift in his lightly trembling hands. ''Is that for me?''_

 _Link swallowed down his nervousness and presented the small box to her. ''H-happy birthday Midna.''_

 _The Princess took the gift from her friend and tore off the parchment paper revealing a small wooden box, she glanced up at the nervous boy before opening the lid. Resting inside was a bracelet made from chainmail rings each one having been painted a different color. Setting the box aside Midna slipped the loose fitting bracelet onto her wrist admiring the colorful new accessory. ''Where did you find this?''_

 _Link fidgeted slightly before speaking. ''Xanza helped me make the rings into the bracelet and my mom helped me paint them.''_

 _The girl raised a brow at her friend. ''You...made this?'' Her smile brightened after she watched him shyly nod. ''Thank you.'' She whispered earnestly. As she looked back to the gift on her arm she felt the strange but familiar sensation of butterflies in her belly, a feeling she had been experiencing lately when she thought of the Hylian._

 _Link couldn't contain his own smile seeing how the young Twili admired his hard work. ''You're welcome, and thank you for inviting me.''_

 _Midna cocked her brow at the boy. ''What, did you think I wasn't going to? This party would probably stink if I didn't.''_

 _Link tilted his head confused. ''Why's that?''_

 _The Twili gestured to the room with her hand. ''All the adults here just showed up to kiss up to my Mom and the only other person close to my age that I actually know is Zant, and you know how he can be.''_

 _The Hylian glanced around the room finding Zant trying to join in on a conversation with a small group of adults. ''What about your other friends, aren't they here?'' He asked as his attention returned to Midna._

 _The Princess sighed lightly through her nose. ''I actually don't have a lot of friends, Link.''_

 _It had never occurred to him before but now that he stopped to think on it the only time he had seen her interact with Twili even close to her own age was during her magic lessons. ''So...I've never been to a party, what are you supposed to do?'' He asked partly to move away from the current subject and more so because he actually didn't know._

 _Midna shrugged lightly. ''You can do whatever you want really, you're just supposed to have fun.''_

'' _Well, what would you like to do?''_

 _Midna cocked her head towards the corner where the musicians played and the empty area of the dance floor in front of them. ''Come dance with me.'' She said as she took his hand and led him over to the empty space she was eyeing just a few seconds prior._

'' _But I don't know how to dance.'' Link interjected once they reached their destination._

 _The Princess smirked. ''Don't worry I'll teach you. First you put one of your hands here,'' As she spoke she took his right hand and rested it on her waist. ''Then you hold my hand out like this,'' Midna raised his left hand with his palm facing up and rested her right hand atop of it. ''And then I put my other hand on your shoulder.''_

 _The Hylian felt himself tense as she placed her free hand on him. He took a deep breath through his nose in an attempt to calm his nerves but only resulted in the scent of flowers and cinnamon invading his senses. ''W-what do we do n-now?'' Goddesses she was so close. He wanted to tell her how beautiful he thought she was at this moment, to hold her closer and possibly never let her go._

 _Midna giggled lightly as she watched Link's face turn a tomato red. ''Let's start by moving with the music, just take little steps and don't step on my feet.'' Link took one final breath before leading Midna into a slow and somewhat awkward dance._

 _Across the room as Vezzna drank from a silver goblet while she spoke with the nobles who seemed to fight for her attention she took notice of something in the corner of her eye. Near where the musicians played on the other side of the room she saw her daughter with her future protector doing what she assumed was teaching him to slow dance. She smiled brightly as she saw the bright blush on the young Hylian's face and the light pink blush on her daughter's. It was times such as this that she missed her husband the most, wishing he could see their daughter at moments like this. She continued to sip her drink paying no mind to the people around her who desired her attention, there was little in the world in that moment that would tear her attention away from watching the two children she held dear._

* * *

The small portrait had been commissioned by her mother the following day and upon its completion was framed then given to her. The Princess smiled down at the portrait of her eight year old self in a red dress dancing with a young Hylian, on the shelf beside it was a small wooden box where a metal multicolored bracelet rested inside, it no longer fit her but she still cherished it all the same.

 _You should go talk to him._ The voice said.

''And why would I do that?'' Midna muttered while seating herself at her vanity.

 _You know exactly why. Or would you rather stay here and talk to me?_

The Twili breathed deeply through her nose. ''I suppose it couldn't hurt to check on him after his episode yesterday.''

 _That's what I thought._ Her inner voice said smugly.

* * *

Link stood outside one of the sparring circles in the training grounds awaiting his turn to step in and fight one of his fellow comrades, but the match he would soon take place in was currently the farthest thing from his mind. What had transpired between himself and Veran the previous afternoon lingered heavily on his mind, the conversation they shared was a large portion of where his thoughts lay but her advances towards him was the greatest mystery to him. Not just the fact that she had offered her companionship to him but also why he had rejected her to begin with, she was beautiful, clearly held a plethora of knowledge in regards to art and music and possibly the greatest reason of all is that she no doubt understood him like no one else did. Link had shared many stories of his past while he was with the slavers with his friends and family but none of them truly knew what he had experienced, Veran was different, she knew what he had gone through because she had lived through the same horrors if not more.

So why had he not gone through with his brief desire to take her as his lover in that moment? She was not the only one to attempt to court him, throughout the years a few women had expressed their desire towards him, but he had always politely declined, and even now he knew of a few women who fancied him, the shy girl who worked often with his mother named Deann for example, also the fact that Aran had clearly stated just yesterday that she desired more then just a close friendship with him. There was no short amount of women (and a few men) who would court him if given the chance, so why had he never seized the opportunities he was given?

The answer was a rather simple one. Because none of them were the woman he desired more then anyone else, none of them were Midna. His feelings for the Princess had not faded in the slightest since his youth, if anything they had only become stronger throughout the years. He had attempted once or twice in the past to court her but they had always ended less then desirable, perhaps she really wasn't interested and only saw him as her friend. But if that were true why did he feel she was jealous over the lipstick on his face the previous night?

Was he perhaps not her type, what even was her type? In the past year and a half she had been spending an awful lot of time with Zant. Was that the kind of person she liked? Yes Zant was rather elitist and rather haughty but he was also very charismatic and intelligent, also if his memory was correct he had occasionally in the past over heard some of the Twili praising his good looks.

Link breathed deeply through his nose. Was he fighting a battle he could not win in regards to capturing the Princess' heart, was it perhaps time for him to give up on her and find someone else?

These questions would have to wait as he watched the two men in the large circle shake hands and vacate the ring. He felt the cold morning breeze against his naked back as he stepped into the sparring ring wielding a wooden sword and shield.

He rolled his shoulders to loosen his muscles as he awaited his opponent to meet him, the one who stepped out to face him was certainly not whom he had expected. The large Gerudo man in the red turban stood in the ring with the Hylian a wooden sword held tightly in his right hand.

The Sultan's men had slept in small tents in one of the corners of the training grounds the previous evening so it did not surprise the young man that they would be seen in the area when he awoke for his morning exercises with his fellow guard but he was certain no one expected them to participate.

Link bit back his nervousness as he faced the tall warrior before him, as was customary before a duel he bowed to his opponent, a gesture that the Gerudo did not return. The young knight stood awkwardly as he waited for his sparring partner to give any sign that he was prepared, after awaiting a few moments longer with no response Link held his shield up in front of his chest and kept his sword low showing he was ready to begin.

Instantly the large man lunged forward thrusting his blade at Link's face. Instinctively the knight raised his shield and blocked his opponent's attack, but before he could retaliate he watched as the Gerudo warrior twisted his body and delivered a kick to his right side. Link fell to the ground hard, despite his size he was certainly faster and stronger then the Hylian had expected, quickly returning to his feet he decided to take the offensive. He lunged forward and attacked with a horizontal slash aimed at the Gerudo's torso, the large man simply took a half of a step back resulting in Link's sword missing him completely, the Gerudo then stepped forward and brought his wooden blade downward with a two handed swing, Link raised his shield once again blocking the powerful attack, without losing any forward momentum the man in the red turban brought up his knee and slammed it into Link's stomach. The youth staggered back a few steps trying to regain the breath that was forced out of his body from the blow he received. Link had suspected something was amiss after the first kick his opponent delivered but now he was certain, the man did not want to spar, he simply wanted an excuse to hurt him, but why the Gerudo wished to harm him he did not know.

Just as his breathing was returning to normal his opponent attacked again, Link managed to block the man's kick with his shield but was unable to avoid the wooden sword that struck his face just below his right eye. For the second time that day Link was reunited with his life long friend, the ground.

He groaned as he lay face down in the dirt, he would definitely be feeling that one later. As he adjusted himself in preparation to stand the man in the red turban moved beside him and brought his boot down on the back of his head as hard as he could. The knight hissed through his teeth as he felt fresh blood beginning to spill from his nostrils and dampen the ground his head was painfully pressed against, he twisted his head to look up with slightly blurred vision at the tall man who was currently grinding his boot into his head. ''Don't ever forget,'' The Gerudo hissed just loud enough for Link to hear. ''This is where you belong. Groveling on the ground underneath someone else's boot...just like the rest of us.''

Link's eyes narrowed in confusion. _The rest of us?_

''Let him up.'' The Gerudo man turned towards Xanza whom had stepped into the ring with a sharp glare in his eyes, a battle ready sword held tightly in one hand and a black tunic in the other. Numerous other Twili who had witnessed the fight held weapons in hand ready to come to their comrade's aid. ''I said, let him up.'' Xanza growled a second time.

The man in the red turban looked down at the Hylian beneath his foot once more. ''Stay away from lady Veran.'' He spoke just before removing his boot from his captives head and casually retreating from the sparring circle.

Xanza moved forward and helped Link to his feet. ''You alright, brother?''

''Fine.'' The youth answered once he was on his feet again, he rubbed the back of his hand across his upper lip fighting down the nausea building in him at the sight of his own blood.

The Twili captain glanced briefly over at the tall man as he rejoined his countrymen. ''What was that about?''

Link simply shrugged still feeling rather light headed from the the blows to his face and the back of his head.

''Go to the infirmary and get yourself checked out.'' His superior said as he handed the young man the black tunic he carried.

Link took the tunic from his friend hesitantly. ''I'm fine sir, trust me I've had worse.''

The Captain faced him with a stern gaze. ''I wasn't asking.'' He gave Link a light push towards the palace to emphasis his command. Link pulled the tunic over his head as he made his way across the training field, he caught a concerned smile from Aran as he went noting the bow and arrow she held no doubt being one of the people who had been ready to jump into a fight for his sake. He returned her smile with his own just before wiping more of the blood from his nose.

 _Just like the rest of us._ He mused over those words as he stepped through the archway into the palace halls.

* * *

''I am just going to check on him and then I am leaving.'' Midna spoke under her breath as she rounded another corner in the palace making her way to the training grounds.

 _Really? Cause I could have sworn that you were going to make sure no scantily clad women were going to jump him like in your dream last night._ Her inner voice teased mercilessly.

Midna clenched her teeth as the memory of her dream surfaced to the forefront of her mind. ''Why do you put these thoughts in my head?''

 _I am your brain remember?_

Midna did her best to ignore the voice that she believed she was beginning to converse with much to often with as she stepped out into the brisk morning air of the training field. The large open area as expected at this time of day was bustling with activity, making it difficult for the young royal to find the pale blond within the near swarm of people.

''Good morning your Highness.'' The captain of the royal guard greeted from beside her. It was unsettling to her how quiet Xanza's movements could be when he desired, in another life he would have perhaps been a rather famed assassin or thief.

''To you as well Xanza. Is my bodyguard present?''

Out of the corner of her eye she caught Xanza sending a rather hostile glare towards the small group of Gerudo soldiers whom occupied one of the far corners of the field. ''I am afraid that our comrade was slightly injured during a sparring match earlier, I sent him to the infirmary nearly an hour ago.''

Midna's brow rose in confusion. He was sent to the infirmary? That couldn't be right, she had just come from there. With out bidding the man beside her good day the young lady turned on her heel and briskly made her way back into the palace. If he was actively trying to avoid being in a certain place there where two places that he frequented. One was with his mother, but if it was injury related she would have already scolded him until he agreed into seeking help. Midna briskly made her way towards the more likely of the two places he would be, silently hoping he was indeed there and not in the arms of a Gerudo woman who had caught him while he was on his way to the infirmary.

Goddesses she despised her vivid imagination at times.

* * *

A small sigh of relief escaped her when she found him asleep on the stone bench in front of the small pond in the palace garden. A slight chill ran up her spine as she stepped out onto the damp grass, the closer she came to the young Hylian she felt her gut twist into a small knot, ever since the day she and Link had been attacked the garden unsettled her whenever she drew to close to it. She would never understand why her friend seemed so drawn to this place after what had happened the first time he entered it. Perhaps it was his desire to be close to nature, she suspected he did not know himself.

She crossed her arms as she stood before his sleeping form sprawled out on his back over the thin bench, one arm draped over his stomach while the other hung over the side resting on the dew covered ground. _He sure does sleep a lot._ She mused as she gazed down at him. Although she would regularly tease him when he would fall asleep around her (the library being the place that he seemed to drift off the most often) she could not blame him. Nearly everyday he exhausted himself with his training and duties.

The Twili princess frowned, a rather ugly bruise covered his right cheekbone there was also dried blood around his nostrils and upper lip. She knew the right thing to do was wake him and take him to see a doctor but instead she found herself gently lifting his head to make enough room for her to sit upon the bench, once she was comfortable she slowly lowered the boy's head onto her lap taking note of the content smile and soft sigh he produced once his had lay across her thighs.

She placed a hand on the top of his head and slowly began running her fingers through his golden hair. She honestly could not understand why she was doing this, she was hardly ever so openly affectionate towards him. Well she had been when they were still children, but ever since they had both reached their young teens Midna had become much less physical towards him. They no longer held hands when they walked the halls together, they did not sit near shoulder to shoulder when they read books in the library and thinking on it now yesterday had been the first time she had hugged him in weeks, and that was only because of his panic attack. In reality the only time she hugged him now was when he would return from patrolling the kingdoms borders.

It was one of the few tradition they shared of sorts. She would greet him at the palace gates, he would normally be unwashed with tired eyes from the several days of patrol, he would approach her with a grin upon his face and bowed once he stood before her, and then she would wrap her arms around his shoulders once he had finished his bow whispering a small ''Welcome home.'' In his ear.

She pondered over the reasons why she had become more distant towards him physically but no specific moment came to mind. Perhaps it was the rumors about them that had spread liked wildfire when they were young and were still gossiped over to this day, but gossip had never bothered her. So what was it that brought the change?

She looked up to the morning sky and felt her mind drift back to her youth.

* * *

 _The library doors swung open with shocking amount force as Midna stormed inside her face twisted into a displeased scowl, once she had reached the table in the center of the room she threw herself into one of the chairs, crossed her arms on the cold stone of the table and rested her head atop them._

 _Her bodygaurd set down the book he had his nose buried in just moments prior and turned his head towards the woman seated beside him. ''How did the counsel meeting go?'' A low groan was the immediate reply. ''Want to talk about it?''_

'' _No.'' She growled lowly in her throat. Link glanced around the room tapping his fingers on the table as he began to count to ten. ''What is their problem?!'' She shouted as she sat up. She made it to the count of six, a new record. ''It's like they feel the need to criticize everything I do! 'Oh your Highness it is improper to drink like that.' 'A princess should never slouch in her seat.' I'm fifteen for crying out loud, and don't even get me started on the marriage proposals!''_

 _The Hylian raised his brows. ''The counsel members asked to marry you?''_

 _Midna rolled her eyes. ''No Mutt, not them. They started talking about how I am of age to marry and were saying I should start looking for a suitor, preferably someone from their families.''_

 _Link clenched his teeth as he imagined the woman he had sworn an oath to protect with his life in a wedding gown being married to a faceless Twili. ''And what did you say?'' He said trying to keep the concern from invading his speech._

'' _I was going to tell them to shove it, but Mother said that if I marry it will be when I am ready.'' Midna lightly rubbed her temples and sighed deeply. Four months ago she had expressed to the Queen that she desired to be more involved with the kingdoms politics and also that she wished to someday have a position within the counsel, in response to her daughter's wishes Vezzna had allowed her to join the counsel meetings as well as share a few of the royal duties she governed. ''I dont know how Mother deals with all the stress that comes from all this royalty stuff and politics. Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it.''_

 _Link watched her as she continued to massage her temples it was no surprise to him that her new responsibilities had brought about some stress but he did not think it would have this much effect on her. He wanted to lift her spirits but how to do so alluded him. He gazed over at the balcony where they had shared countless meals and discussions together, and then he knew what to do. Before he could second guess himself he stood and retrieved a piece of parchment, a quill and inkwell. Midna watched curiously as he scrawled a brief note and set it down on the table. He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. ''What are you doing?'' She asked._

 _He smiled brightly at her. ''Keeping my promise.''_

* * *

 _Vezzna sat alone in the meeting room and had been shifting through the papers in front of her left behind by the counsel members for her to review when Venrik entered. ''How was the meeting?'' He asked as he stood beside her leaning slightly on the table in the center of the large room._

'' _You know, if you had accepted my offer of having your own seat among the counsel when I presented it to you several years ago you wouldn't have to ask that question every time.'' The Queen replied without looking up at her life long friend._

 _Venrik crossed his arms over his chest. ''You know full well I don't have the head for politics.''_

 _Vezzna looked up him and smirked. ''Trust me, the fact that you had the intelligence to become a knight in the first place amazes me to this day.''_

 _The Twili man widened his eyes and spoke in mock offense. ''You wound me, your Majesty.''_

 _Her smile grew at his joke. It was known only by a few individuals that the only time Venrik would drop his military like attitude was when he was alone with the Queen. ''But if you truly must know most of what was brought up was the usual things, except for the fact that a few of the counsel members asked about Midna's interest in marriage again.''_

 _Venrik's brow cocked. ''Oh really? And what did her Highness have to say about it?''_

'' _Well if her body language was anything to go by she clearly wasn't pleased with their constant nagging and attempts to convince her to marry into their families.''_

'' _I am honestly surprised that she hasn't told one of them off yet.''_

 _Vezzna slouched in her chair. ''I worry perhaps the stress from her new responsibilities is starting to become too much for her. I would lighten the load on her shoulders but you know how stubborn she can be.''_

'' _Quite certain she gets that from you.'' He joked lightly. Vezzna returned his verbal jab with a questioning look._

'' _General, Your Majesty!'' The two turned towards the door as Xanza practically sprinted into the room, a spyglass held in his hand. ''I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but there is something you must see, immediately.''_

 _Xanza led the two out into the hall and to a window that faced the kingdoms gates, he opened the window with no small amount of effort and handed the spyglass to his queen. ''Look out beyond the gates, someone has just left the kingdom.'' Venrik could have sworn that the captain was trying to contain a smile as he spoke._

 _The Twili woman took the item from Xanza and peered out in the direction he had indicated, feeding a small amount of magic into it to see a bit more clearly. Venrik watched as his friend's expression morphed from confusion to realization and then finally shock, she lowered the small telescope and silently passed it to him, her eyes fixated on what she had seen moments prior._

 _The General held the item up to his eye and searched the barren plains of the Twilight his gaze quickly fell upon a gray mare briskly traveling away from the kingdom with two riders upon its saddle, on the back was a young woman and the one holding the reins was a pale boy._

 _Venrik lowered the spyglass a slight scowl on his face. ''Did my daughter just elope with her bodygaurd?'' Vezzna asked no one in particular her gaze never wavering from their current place._

 _A wide grin spread across Xanza's face. ''I am uncertain if they plan on eloping your Majesty, but the cooks say that food was taken from the scullery in their absence and also this was discovered in the library.'' He spoke as he presented a piece of paper to the woman beside him. Vezzna took the paper from her subordinate and read the brief message on it knowing Venrik was reading over her shoulder._

 _I am taking Midna to Gerudo._

 _We will return in a few days, I will pay for my actions when we return._

 _-Link._

'' _His penmanship has improved.'' Vezzna muttered._

'' _Shall I pursue them and escort them back home my Queen?'' Xanza spoke._

 _She nodded as her gaze returned to the open window. ''Take a few guards with you as well.''_

 _Xanza gave a quick bow to his ruler before he hastily made his way down the hall. ''You seem rather unconcerned over this.'' Venrik said once Xanza was out of earshot._

 _His friend smirked. ''Well you must admit that this whole ordeal is rather romantic dont you think?''_

 _The man rolled his eyes. ''Why you are so fascinated with playing matchmaker towards those two eludes me.''_

 _Vezzna cocked her brow and looked over at the man beside her. ''Do you not approve of them courting one another?''_

 _He crossed arms over his chest. ''They are young and foolish, the current situation proves that. And in my opinion she could do much better.''_

'' _Well I for one think they would make a lovely couple.''_

'' _What makes you so sure they will court one another?''_

 _She shrugged. ''Woman's intuition, and let us not forget that they practically grew up together. And I have seen many relationships blossom in similar scenarios.''_

'' _Lest you have forgotten,_ We _grew up together.'' Venrik spoke matter-of-factly._

 _She shrugged slightly. ''That is true.''_

'' _Besides that boy is so timid I doubt anything would ever happen between them.''_

 _The Queen smirked. ''Oh really? Care to place a wager on that claim?''_

* * *

'' _Link, we're being followed.'' Midna said from her position on the back of the horse she and her companion were currently riding into the lands outside the kingdom. Getting outside the kingdom itself was a much easier task then she had thought it would be, it seemed having royal authority simplified such things._

 _Link halted the gray mare as Midna folded the map she had been using to help guide Link towards Gerudo, the two watched as five figures on horseback speeded towards them. Link clicked his tongue and gently tugged on one of the reins so the mare and by extension himself and Midna would face the their pursuers when they met them._

 _All five soldiers were sporting light armor and a small variety of weapons, Link took notice that one of them was Kul the large man with the eye-patch he had met the first time he had entered the barracks. Xanza the leader of the small group was the first to speak. ''Good afternoon your Highness and you as well little brother.''_

'' _Good afternoon Captain.'' Midna said._

 _Xanza shifted in his saddle. ''I hate to rain on your festival but I was given orders to bring you back home.''_

 _Midna watched as Link's grip seemed to tighten on the reins, no doubt from nervousness. ''As your princess I implore you to reconsider.'' She spoke with as much authority as she could muster._

 _Xanza simply shook his head. ''I am afraid my orders came from the Queen your Highness.''_

'' _Please dont make us go back Captain,'' Link said almost pathetically. ''I want to keep my promise.''_

 _The Captain turned his attention to the young man a curious look upon his face. ''What promise might that be?''_

 _Link swallowed slightly. ''I...I promised Midna that I would take her to see the stars.''_

 _Xanza tried not to show how intrigued he had become. He shifted on his horse in thought for a moment before turning towards the other knights.''you and you.'' He said pointing to the two soldiers to his left. ''Head back to the kingdom and notify her Majesty that we will be returning in a few days.''_

 _One of the soldiers seemed perplexed. ''But sir-''_

'' _Do not worry Comrade, I will take full responsibility for our failure to return the young ones. Now off with you both.''_

 _They all watched as the two guards hesitantly turned and rode back the way they came, once they were far enough that they were merely silhouettes in the distance Xanza turned back to Link and Midna. ''Lead the way.'' He said gesturing towards the empty plains with his hand._

 _Link flashed his superior a grateful smile as he turned his horse around while Midna unfolded the map in her hands to tell the boy in front of her which direction to head._

 _It took a full two days to reach Gerudo. It was late afternoon when they stopped to make camp, the sun would be setting in just an hour or two, Link glanced over towards the young woman he had rode with and knew that whatever retribution he would face when he returned home for his actions was already worth it._

 _The small group had ridden far enough out that the beginning of the thick clouds of the Twilight were just small specks upon the horizon, and since then Midna had not averted her gaze from the sky. Midna's head was craned back slightly staring up at the sky as she sat beside the gray mare one hand on its neck while the animal drank from a bucket of water that had been set out for her, the sheer look of awe on her face filled Link with excitement for her reaction when evening would fall. Link came up behind the Princess and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders slightly startling the girl. ''Sorry, it's so that you wont get burned by the sun and it will also get very cold once it sets.'' He said as he sat beside her._

 _Midna wrapped the blanket around herself. ''It's funny, I have seen paintings but I never knew the sky was so blue, and that the world outside our kingdom was so bright and warm.''_

 _Link smiled as he glanced up at the sky. In some odd way he had almost missed it, the warmth on his skin, the bright sun, the feeling of hot sand beneath him. But such thoughts were fleeting to him, what truly captured his attention was the girl beside him. It was if the light of the sun was radiating off her skin while her hair seemed to instead catch the light creating the illusion that her face was being framed by glowing fiery hair. ''What?'' She asked upon noticing his stare._

'' _I just didn't think you would look so different in the sunlight.'' The boy spoke staring into her eyes._

 _Her gaze roamed over his face. ''You look a bit different yourself.'' His skin seemed a great deal paler in the direct sunlight, his hair now carried a vibrant golden color to it, and his eyes...it looked as if hundreds of tiny gems were sparkling within those beautiful blue eyes of his. She broke her gaze away from him and returned it to the blue sky once she realized her heart was beginning to beat harder._

 _What was that about? The last time something like that had happened was when they were mere children. She sighed and chalked it up to her being tired, she was unaccustomed to sleeping on the ground with only a few blankets for comfort so the past two nights they had spent traveling were somewhat restless for her and with the added warmth of the sun she was beginning to feel rather drowsy. She could already feel her eyes drooping_

 _She slid closer to Link until their hips almost touched. The Hylian paused in the middle of taking a sip from his waterskin and watched curiously as the Princess's head came to rest on his shoulder, her eyes closed and not to long after found herself drifting into a calm sleep. Link blushed slightly as the sound of her soft breaths invaded his ears, he glanced over his shoulder at the three men seated a short distance away, all of them smiling almost teasingly at the two young teens as they finished setting up the campfire for the approaching night. The boy blushed a bit as he faced back out towards the sea of endless sand._

'' _Midna. Midna wake up!'' The girl heard her friend call to her in a hushed whisper while he gently shook her shoulder. She gave a small groan as she lifted her head from his shoulder feeling a small pinch in her neck. It was dark now and very cold, but every thought scattered the moment she opened her eyes and beheld the night sky._

 _The dark sky was decorated by countless small specks of white lights, there was no end to them on the horizon as if they could go on forever, the light of the full moon illuminated the world around them in soft pale light. She imagined that if she were to ever witness the forms of the three goddesses with her own eyes it would look much like this, she was truly in awe over it all, behind her she could feel the warmth of a small fire and from the corners of her vision she could see the way the light of the flames danced upon the sand._

 _She could feel tears beginning to well in her eyes. She tried to blink them away but the tears quickly returned, as the first tear rolled down her cheek she noticed that Link's face was decorated with numerous tears and his breathing was shaky. ''I've been dreaming of this moment my whole life, When I could look up at the sky as a free man, no chains, whips, carts or cages.''_

'' _Is it everything you hoped it would be?'' Midna asked as more tears ran down her cheeks._

 _He gave a small shake of his head. ''No,'' He said turning to meet her gaze, a smile gracing his face. ''It's better then I could have ever dreamed. Because you're with me. I dont know how to tell you how grateful I am that you are here to share this moment with me.''_

 _Midna smiled and brought her hand up to cup his cheek, running her thumb over the trail of tears under one of his eyes. ''I'm grateful I could be here too.'' She said in almost a whisper. ''Thank you. Thank you for keeping your promise.''_

 _If he thought she was breathtaking in the sunlight, the moonlight made her appear nearly ethereal, he could have sworn her eyes almost glowed in it. ''I would do anything for you.''_

 _It felt as if her heart skipped a beat when he spoke those words. Suddenly she felt her head leaning closer to his, his slightly parted lips drawing closer to her own, she could feel her heart hammering within her chest, he was so close now, she could feel his warm breath upon her lips, both of their eyes began to close as the space between them continued to slowly vanish._

 _But then she stopped before their lips could meet when she saw from the corner of her eye that the three men whom sat around the fire were watching them intently. She removed her hand from his cheek, cleared her throat before shifting herself into a more comfortable sitting position and turned away from him and gazed back up at the sky._

 _Link could still hear his heart beating in his ears. What had just happened, did he misunderstand the situation? He could have sworn that she was about to kiss him. What was he supposed to do now, should he kiss her or go back to star gazing beside her? He glanced back at his fellow comrades, or more accurately at Xanza._

 _The Twili glared at Link, jerked his head at Midna's direction and aggressively mouthed the words ''Do it.''_

 _Link swallowed the nervousness as he turned back to Midna. He felt himself blush as he brushed a single lock of her fiery hair behind her ear, she turned to him just before he leaned forward and lightly kissed her cheek._

 _Her eyes went wide as he slowly moved away from her leaving a warm tingling sensation on her skin, she had never thought that he would do something so bold. Nearly his whole face had taken on a shade of scarlet, he smiled at her nervously as if asking her if he had stepped over some invisible line, she returned his smile and rested the side of her head on his shoulder again, Link felt one of her hands grab his own and their fingers interlock. His smile lost its nervousness and the tension left his body as the two returned to looking at the stars, noting that it was the first time they had held hands like this._

* * *

'' _What were you two thinking?!'' Vezzna shouted at the two teens who stood before her while the other two men and the Twili General stood a good distance behind them. It was late in the evening when they returned to the kingdom and the moment they had the small group of five had been siezed by Venrik and brought to the throne room where the Queen awaited them. ''Taking food from the scullery, practically stealing one of the horses from the stables and leaving without a word! Do you two have any idea how worried we were?!''_

'' _Nothing happened. We got back without trouble and we left a note.'' Midna argued. Both her and Link's eyes focused on the ground to ashamed to meet the Royal's eyes._

'' _Do not test me young lady!'' Vezzna growled._

'' _My Queen.'' Link spoke looking up to meet the woman's glare. ''Please don't be cross with Midna. It was all my idea. So if you wish to be angry please be angry with me.''_

 _Vezzna crossed her arms over her chest glancing again briefly at the two's interlocked hands. ''It is very noble of you to shoulder so much of the blame young man. But you should have known better then to run off like that,'' Her glare then fixated on her daughter. ''And you should have known to have stopped it before it got out of hand.''_

'' _Yes Mother.''_

'' _Yes your Majesty.''_

'' _I am sure you two know that you will both be punished for this.'' They both gave a small nod. ''But we will discuss that in the morning, right now I want you both to go bathe and turn in for the evening.''_

 _Midna and Link bowed deeply to the Queen and left the way they had come in. ''Well that could have gone worse.'' Midna chuckled once the doors to the throne room were closed behind them._

'' _I guess so.'' Link muttered._

'' _Hey,'' She gave his hand a light squeeze to get him to look at her. ''Everything is going to be fine.''_

 _Link gave her a half smile. ''I know, the Queen can just be kinda scary when she's mad.''_

 _Midna nodded. ''Yeah she can be. I'll see you tomorrow, Mutt.''_

'' _See you tomorrow.'' He felt his heart give a slight ache as her hand left his. He watched her longingly as she walked away. Once she rounded the corner he let out a longing sigh already missing the smoothness of her skin and the cool sensation of her and in his as he walked towards the barracks._

 _Midna stopped for a brief moment once she rounded the corner, the sudden desire to go back to Link overtaking her mind, she had only left a moment ago but already she missed his presence. A longing sigh escaped her as she resumed her walk towards her room while rubbing her hands together, basking in the lingering warmth of his skin._

'' _So...what happened?'' Vezzna questioned Xanza once the doors closed behind her daughter and bodygaurd._

 _Xanza rolled his eyes with a groan. ''Nothing, nothing happened. They had the perfect opportunity and they didn't take it.''_

 _The Queen looked aghast. ''What do you mean 'nothing'?! They run away together so that boy could take her to see something hundreds of Twili only dream of seeing and nothing happens?!''_

'' _I told you.'' Venrik said flatly._

 _She gave the General a brief glare. ''I hope you understand that you will also be reprimanded for defying your orders Captain.''_

 _Xanza bowed. ''Of course my Queen.''_

'' _Good then you are dismissed.''_

 _Xanza and the two guards all kneeled before departing. Vezzna seated herself upon her throne and rubbed her eyes with both her hands. ''Goddesses at this rate I worry I will never have grandchildren.''_

 _Venrik stood beside her throne and held out his hand, a smug grin on his face. Vezzna groaned before reaching into the pocket of her dress and placing a red rupee into his hand._

* * *

Midna looked back down at the Hylian whom still rested upon her lap. Their punishment had turned out to not be so bad in the end. Link, Xanza, Kul and the three other guards were given extra cleaning duty for two weeks, and Midna was told that she would have to make up all the work she missed while away.

A small sigh escaped her. Was that the moment she unconsciously distanced herself from him? No, that couldn't be right. If anything it had brought them closer. Yes rumors had spread like a plague once word of their little adventure even before their return, she knew that they had both been teased to no end over it. But it had never truly bothered her. Namely because it was one of the greatest experiences of her short life and also it had made her realize something about Link, or rather what Link was to her.

He was sunlight. He was her own personal piece of sunlight, something that brought warmth and color to the cold and gray world she lived in.

He had enriched her life since the moment he had entered it and always strived to do his best all for her and his loved ones. She glanced down his right arm which was draped over his stomach, the sleeve of his tunic had ridden up to his elbow allowing her gaze to focus on the small scar on his forearm. She looked out towards one of the flowerbeds near the large tree, the swing resting motionless among its branches. She could almost see her memory replaying before her eyes, a young girl on her knees crying and screaming while the boy she would soon call her closest friend was dying right in front of her.

She looked back down into the Hylian's sleeping face. So many of her most cherished memories had occurred after that day and nearly all of them involved him, at this point she honestly couldn't picture her life without him in it. She remembered seeing the tears on his face the first time he had ever seen and felt the rain, when she and Sebin taught him to read, throwing snowballs at each other on the winter solstice, teaching him how to ride a horse and by extension laughing at him over his fear of being on the horse, spending time on the library balcony that they had dubbed 'their place', and that was just the ones from the top of her head.

''Midna?'' The Princess looked down at the owner of the groggy voice, his face understandably wore a tired confused expression as he stared up at her.

''Morning, Mutt.'' She said quietly.

His confusion slowly morphed into a teasing grin. ''Were you watching me sleep? That's kinda creepy you know.''

Midna rolled her eyes and gave the boy in her lap a hard shove sending him falling to the ground with a yelp. ''Take it easy, I'm injured.'' He groaned from the ground.

''Apparently not enough to make you think of seeking medical help.'' Midna countered as she stood. ''Why haven't you gone to the infirmary?''

Link simply shrugged once he was back on his feet. ''It's just a bruise, nothing serious.'' He took a moment to scope the expanse of the garden. ''Are you alone?''

The Twili cocked her brow. ''Yes?''

''It's not a good idea to be alone after what happened yesterday.''

''I highly doubt that whom ever was behind the attack would risk exposing themselves further by trying something so soon after the first attempt.''

The knight's gaze hardened. ''It doesn't matter, we need to remain cautious.''

Midna scowled at her friend. ''Do not speak to me like I am some sort of child.''

The two averted their gaze from each other, Link looking towards one of the archways leading into the garden while Midna's eyes fixed on the willow tree. ''I'm sorry, I'm just worried.'' Link spoke after several moments of silence. ''This is the first time something like this has happened since-''

''Since the first time I brought you here.'' Midna finished. ''I know, Mutt.''

Link sighed. ''And again thank you. For helping me yesterday.''

The Princess returned her gaze to the young man. ''How are you feeling?''

He shrugged. ''Alright I guess. How do you feel, any better?''

''A bit of a stomach ache still but other then that I feel fine.'' She took a moment to study the Hylian's face looking for any sign of negative emotions. So far she found none. ''I was in the infirmary earlier and Casdin told me about what happened when you caught the...'assassin'.'' She saw the muscles in Link's shoulders tense.''How are you feeling towards that?''

''He was scared. He didn't want to be part of any of it, I could tell the moment I saw his eyes.'' He said distantly

Midna reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. ''It's not your fault.''

Another sigh escaped him. This one carrying a weight of regret. ''I just wish I could have saved him. He was just a kid.''

''I hope I am not interrupting.'' Venrik spoke as he stepped into the garden making the two jump slightly.

''Good morning General.'' Midna greeted letting her hand drop from her bodyguard's shoulder. Link simply bowed his head as a form of greeting.

Venrik bowed his head to Midna ''Good morning to you too my lady. I am afraid I need to borrow your bodyguard your Highness.''

The royal cocked her brow. ''And what exactly are you borrowing him for?''

''Her Majesty asked that he partake in some of the investigation regarding the attack on your life yesterday.''

Midna nodded. ''Then by all means he is yours to do with as you see fit.''

Venrik turned to the his subordinate. ''I will escort the Princess to the library. Go fetch your weapons and armor then meet me outside of Zant's office. Understood?''

''Yes General.'' Link gave Midna a small smile and briskly made his way towards one of the archways.

''Why did Mother ask that Link be part of the investigation?'' Midna questioned as she watched Link leave. Fighting the sudden urge she felt to ogle his posterior. Curse those tight pants of his.

''She didn't,'' Venrik stated simply. ''I want to keep him close to me for now.''

Midna looked at the man beside her suspiciously. ''Dare I ask why that is?''

''Because until further notice Link is one of the prime suspect in your attack your Highness.''

Her eyes went wide. ''You must be joking.''

Venrik began to lead her out of the garden. ''The attacker was dead when we found them, Link claims that he was bewitched but there is no evidence to prove that.''

''If one were to say Link was loyal to the kingdom that would be an understatement, he loves this place and I know for certain that he would never do anything if it could even possibly harm me or my Mother in the process.''

Venrik stopped walking and fixed a rather stern gaze on the young woman. ''I thought the same thing about Yild before he betrayed us.'' He began to walk again. ''Leave nothing to chance and trust no one. That's one of the things I've learned after that day.''

Midna clenched her teeth as she followed behind the older man. The suspicion was foolish, Link would never hurt her. She had always known that.

* * *

''This is absurd!'' Zant shouted as he rose from the seat behind his ornate desk in the center of his office. ''How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I have shown nothing but loyalty towards the Queen since the day of my birth.''

Venrik stood before the councilman with his arms crossed and sighed as he watched Zant continue to rage around his office. The general never cared for the sorcerer in question. He was a young man born into a noble family and wealth, both of which no doubt helped form his elitist attitude. Nearly everything in his life had been given to him, even his place upon the counsel was given to him because his father already had a seat among it and had requested that his son join them.

''The Hylian said the boy was bewitched, and you are one of the few sorcerers within the palace who has the ability to preform that level of magic. That is why you are a suspect.'' Venrik stated matter-of-factly.

Zant stood behind his desk both hands splayed out atop its surface. ''Is that so?'' The sorcerer said while his nostrils flared out with his angered breaths. ''How do we know that the _Creature_ isn't the one behind it?''

Venrik glanced over his shoulder at the Hylian standing with his back against the wall beside the only door in the lavishly decorated room. ''Every possible suspect is being investigated Zant.'' He said simply as he turned back to the enraged young Twili.

''I dont think I believe that. Considering there are more then enough rumors that you and Xanza like to play favorites.''

''If you had ever bothered to pay attention to the people around you you would know that I don't pick favorites, also the fact that you are trying to create suspicions towards others does not make you any less incriminating and yes everyone who has the ability and/or knowledge to orchestrate the attack is a suspect, including myself.''

Zant scowled at the man who stared him down. ''Get out of my office.'' He said between clenched teeth.

''We will be sending someone to you soon to gather your alibi.'' Venrik called as he walked out the door. Link halted in the doorway while following the General and turned back towards the Twili as he reseated himself in his chair. ''Zant, I want you to know that I don't suspect you. I know that you are loyal to the Queen and to the Princess.''

Zant glared at him. ''I have never cared what you thought _Hylian,_ and if I ever do I will ask. Now get out.''

Link closed the door behind him, he never understood why Zant seemed to despise him so. He knew that part of it was because Link was friends with Midna and it was no secret in the palace that Zant fancied the Princess. He had wondered more then once if Zant knew that he himself held feelings for the same woman. Link set aside his thoughts as he jogged a short distance to catch up to the General. ''Um..Sir, may I ask you something?'' The Twili let out a low hum of consent. Link swallowed dryly. ''Am I really suspect?''

Venrik glared at Link from over his shoulder and spoke in a low harsh tone. ''Her Majesty does not suspect you. But I do.''

Link averted his gaze towards the ground. ''Good, it's best that no stone is left unturned I supose.''

The General cocked his brow. He honestly did not expect that sort of reaction from the boy, perhaps Vezzna was not entirely wrong, maybe he did not give Link enough credit.

Link brushed his thumb over the ribbon tied around the scabbard of his blade. It did hurt knowing that people would think he was responsible for what had happened and that they did not believe him about the bewitched boy, but when it came to Midna's safety he did not care. As long as she stayed safe he would do or go through anything. He had made that promise years ago.

* * *

 _The young Hylian set aside the shield he had just finished cleaning onto the small pile of equipment he and the other cadets were currently performing maintenance on. With the day guard leaving the barracks to preform their duties about the palace and the cadets concluding Their training for the day all that was left were the various chores that the young trainees took care of. Link glanced around the group, he knew a few of them but they were not his friends more of acquaintances if anything, he was somewhat lonely among the other trainees now that Aran had been made been promoted from a cadet to an official member of the guard three months ago, which incidentally was just two weeks after his thirteenth birthday._

 _He remembered her holding in her tears when she stood before Xanza and the rest of the day guard as they welcomed her into their ranks, while he and the other cadets stood close by watching their comrade achieve what they were currently working toward. He was happy for her there was no doubt about that, but he did miss her company a great deal._

 _His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the barracks opened letting a rush of cool summer air into the building. A broad smile stretched across his face as he stood with the other cadets to greet the approaching princess._

'' _Good afternoon your Highness!'' He and the others all spoke near simultaneously as they bowed. Link paused as he straightened himself. Midna was devoid of her usual attire of a long skirt and shawl and instead wore a light gray formal dress, the stone circle that held her ponytail in place had been replaced with a bright crimson silk ribbon. He was certain that he was not the only one feeling his cheeks warm at the sight of her._

'' _At ease everyone.'' Midna spoke casually. ''Link, I need you to come with me, the Queen wishes to see you.''_

 _The Hylian cocked his brow, Midna never called her mother 'The Queen'._

* * *

'' _So what does the Queen want with me?'' Link asked as he and Midna made their way through the palace._

'' _It's really not my place to say.'' She answered. He could practically hear the teasing smirk on her face from keeping him on edge over the situation at hand._

 _His eyes roamed over her dress from the corner of his eye. ''Um...yo-you look nice.'' He silently cursed his stutter once the words left his mouth._

'' _Thanks,'' Midna replied flashing him a rather dazzling smile in his opinion. ''I thought I should dress up for the occasion.''_

 _those words only seemed to make his confusion grow. ''What exactly is the occasion?''_

 _Midna's teasing smirk returned as she approached the large doors of the throne room._

 _The doors were opened by the two guards stationed outside to reveal Vezzna standing in the middle of the expansive room with Venrik, Xanza and Iliana standing several feet behind her all seeming to be awaiting their arrival. Midna ran to stand at her mother's side smiling brightly as she turned to face back at Link. The boy slowly approached the group swallowing down his nervousness as his gaze traveled to each of the rooms occupants. Vezzna and Venrik's expressions were stoic expressions similar to the ones he had seen on the General when he gave orders to the guard or when the Queen was in a meeting with the counsel. He also noticed that Venrik held something behind his back that he couldn't quite see. Xanza's face was decorated with a cocky half-smirk while his Mother seemed to be having difficulty repressing her smile._

 _He kneeled before his ruler and bowed his head deeply as he always did, after keeping his head bowed for a few moments and not hearing the woman before him give him permission to rise he tilted his head up just enough to see her face._

'' _Link,'' She spoke softly as their eyes met. ''I have watched you grow a great deal over the years since you were first brought before me in this very room, and I look forward to seeing the great man we all know you will one day become.'' Link watched as Venrik moved forward and with a small bow presented to the Queen what he had hidden behind himself, a sword. Turning to her friend and uttering a quiet thank you Vezzna took the blade and held it in both her hands, Venrik gave Link a brief glance as he returned to standing beside Xanza. The Captain's grin had turned into a full smile of pride while Iliana began to shed tears of joy for her son._

'' _Every piece of this blade was made from materials all found within the twilight.'' The Queen continued, holding the blade horizontally she drew the blade just enough to allow the light of the room to dance across the small portion of the exposed metal. ''The leather in the handle was tanned and fashioned from the unique wildlife that roam the lands, the wooden scabbard was carved from the rare plant life grown by the Sol and the damascus blade itself was forged with the raw ore we mine from the same ground we walk upon.'' Link could feel tears welling in his eyes as it dawned on him what exactly he had been summoned for. ''Blades such as these are only given to a select few among the royal guard.'' The Twili royal smiled down at the still kneeling boy as she watched the tears stream down his face and his breathing turn heavy. ''So I ask you Link, will you accept this blade and use it to protect the kingdom, your home, your friends, your family and myself with the utmost loyalty?''_

 _Link choked back his sobs as best he could. ''Y-y-y-yes your Majesty.''_

 _She was beginning to feel tears building in her own eyes as she glanced over at her beaming daughter for a brief moment. ''And will you accept the duty of keeping my daughter safe?''_

'' _W-with my life.''_

 _She presented the blade to him as a single tear fell from her eye. ''Then take the sword and arise as a knight of the Twili kingdom.''_

 _Link slowly rose to his feet afraid his legs may give out on him and took the blade into his shaking hands. He honestly didn't know how to express what he was feeling. Pride, joy, fear, excitement, nervousness and a multitude of others he wasn't even sure he knew the names of._

 _Vezzna stepped back and gave a single nod to Midna. The princess moved forward to stand before the crying boy her smile never wavering, a single hand reached up and pulled the ribbon from her hair allowing it to fall loose and frame her face, a small giggle escaped her as she watched the Hylian's face turn red. With the ribbon in hand she cleared her throat and began to wrap it around the scabbard of the blade he held. ''By giving you this ribbon I hereby accept you as my personal bodyguard and that I will trust you with my life.'' Once satisfied she tied off the ribbon in a thick knot and took a moment to admire the now decorated blade before looking back up at her best friend with a more solemn look. ''Also it's a promise,'' Link watched her curiously. ''I promise that if you protect me I will do everything I can to protect you as well.''_

 _Link looked back down at the sword that was now his before returning his tear filled gaze to the gentle smiling face of his closest friend, he lunged forward throwing his arms around the girl holding her tightly against him._

 _Once the shock faded from her she returned the hug enjoying the close contact with the pale boy, that is until she realized she was enjoying it enough to make her heart race and that the others in the room were no doubt staring at them. ''Okay, okay get off.'' She lightly shoved him away, Link gave a quiet apology while wiping his tears with his sleeve._

'' _Well where's my bloody hug?'' Xanza spoke up. A few chuckles came from the women in the room as Link ran over to his mentor/older brother figure to embrace him, once he was released by the Captain his Mother scooped him up into her arms and peppered his face with kisses, after Link was able to get away from his Mother's somewhat embarrassing display of affection Vezzna approached the group opening her arms in an invitation to the knew knight, after a moment of hesitation the Hylian walked into the welcoming embrace of the Queen. It was a rather unique feeling being in the royal Twili's arms, it was similar to when his mother hugged him but he could swear he could feel the strong magic coursing through her body as she held him close, as he stepped back from his ruler he felt her fingers underneath his chin to tilt up his head to meet her gaze, he saw admiration in her eyes for just a moment before she bent down and placed a chaste kiss upon his forehead. The rosy color returned to his cheeks but any emotions that stirred within him melted away when he felt Venrik's firm hand grasp his shoulder. ''Welcome to the Royal Guard, Comrade''_

* * *

The Twili man sat aghast in the chair he had been seated in within the royal dining room, his wife was seated beside him and was currently doubled over in her chair weeping with her hands covering her face, the chairs had been turned away from the table for the conversation they had been summoned for by the Queen herself. His gaze darted back and forth from the Queen who stood before him to the General and the strange pale creature who stood several feet behind her. ''T-this cannot be...My son is not a traitor.'' The man spoke as his chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. ''Your Majesty please believe me, my son has spoken of wishing to be a blacksmith, he desired to build tools, weapons and armor for the kingdom. My son would never do the things you say...He is loyal to your rule.''

''I believe you.'' Vezzna spoke gently. ''We have been told by a very trusted source,'' She gestured towards the pale creature who's eyes were fixated on the floor. ''That your son had been bewitched and was forced to act out the orders of another.''

''But why?'' The man sobbed as tears began to cloud his vision. ''Why would they choose my son?''

Venrik spoke before the Queen could reply. ''We don't know, it is very likely that the boy was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.''

The Twili man ran his hands several times across his face attempting to fight down his increasing sobs. ''Your son will be relinquished to you so you may give him a proper burial of your choosing.'' The Queen said.

The man nodded slowly. ''May we see him?''

''Of course, Venrik will take you to him.'' The General stepped forward and helped the man and his wife stand, the woman leaned against her husband as they were lead out of the dining room.

''I'm sorry.'' The pale man spoke to them as they passed him freezing them both in their tracks. The Hylian kept his eyes fixated on the floor in front of him as the other occupants watched him. ''I'm sorry I failed to save your son.'' The married couple did not reply, they left the room followed closely by the General who closed the doors behind him. Link looked up at the ceiling tears welling in his eyes. The terrified look in the boy's eyes just before he died seemed all the more haunting to him now.

Vezzna looked about the room, in truth the dining hall was seldom ever used, Midna commonly ate in the library and she herself would usually dine within the throne room while she worked. The hall was only used when entertaining foreign nobility or on very special occasions she deemed worthy of using it.

''It is not your fault Link.'' She told him.

''It feels like it is.'' The Hylian responded blinking away his tears.

Vezzna approached him cautiously. ''I know you are somewhat shaken from what transpired yesterday, but I have a request of you. Will you hear me out?''

''Always my Lady.'' He replied wiping at his eyes

''This situation has left me rather...unnerved,''

''I think it's left us all unnerved my Queen.''

''Indeed...but due to the situation I wish to take certain precautions, so I ask if you would be Midna's escort to the kingdoms anniversary ball.''

Link's eyes widened slightly. The anniversary ball was the most lavish party held within the palace it was considered an honor and a privilege to be invited, only nobles, politicians and high ranking members of the palace staff could attend, meaning the only ones who would be invited was usually Venrik, Xanza, Sebin and Casdin. And since Midna was the Princess she was required to attend and since Link had never before been formally invited it meant that she and Link had never had the ability to celebrate the holiday together. ''Well I am flattered you would offer such a thing to me your Majesty but I have nothing to wear.''

''That would be no trouble, if you say yes I will have my personal tailors make you something to wear.'' She said giving a dismissive wave of her hand.

Link bit the inside of his cheek, being in a room forced to socialize with aristocrats and who knew what else for the evening sounded horrendous to the young knight. But on the other hand he would be able to spend that same evening with his friend and it would be the first time they would be together on the night of the holiday. ''If you think it best my Lady, I will be Midna's escort on the evening of the anniversary.'' He spoke.

Vezzna smiled. ''I had a suspicion that you would. Go see my tailors tomorrow so they may take measurements, I will inform them that you will be arriving beforehand.''

''Yes your Majesty, thank you.''

The royal and the knight turned towards the door as it opened slightly beside them and a young man entered. ''I apologize if I am disturbing you my Queen,'' He said with a deep bow. ''But the Sultan is about to make his leave.''

Vezzna sighed. ''I best see him off then. Would you be so kind as to escort me to the courtyard, Link?'' The Knight gave a simple nod and fell in line beside her as she exited the room.

* * *

Veran stole another glance at the Hylian standing alone across the entrance courtyard, she looked back over her shoulder at the other Gerudo as they packed their supplies onto their horses while in the center of the courtyard her master spoke with the Twili queen and her general. She feared she may be chastised for wandering away but it would do no harm to just say hello would it? And it was not as if she was sneaking off she reassured herself. With a slight spring in her step and a smile on her face she moved across the cobbled ground and up to the pale youth.

Link smiled at her as he watched her draw closer. ''Good morning my Lady.'' He greeted with a bow.

Veran chuckled at him as she gave a small curtsy. ''Good morning my Lord. Although I had hoped that after our talk yesterday that we no longer needed to be so formal with one another.''

The Knight shrugged slightly. ''I didn't want to make any assumptions I guess.''

''Well it is awful gentlemanly of you. I feel the need to apologize though, during our talk yesterday I never asked you your name.''

His brows raised slightly at the realization. ''Oh, its Link.''

The Gerudo beauty smiled as a rather sultry tone came to her voice. ''Link...good now I know what name to moan when I pleasure myself.'' Link's face paled slightly before it erupted into a furious blush as his mouth went agape. Veran placed a hand over her mouth to help stifle her laughter. ''You blush easily, it's adorable.''

Link cleared his throat awkwardly and averted his gaze from the giggling woman. ''Your just teasing me aren't you?''

Veran smiled at him a bit smugly, yes she was indeed teasing the poor boy but she would not lie that during the previous night when she had laid with her master she had imagined that the man beneath her was younger and much paler, with a head of golden hair and piercing blue eyes. The fantasy had brought her no small amount of pleasure, the Sultan had even commented that she had been much more enthusiastic then usual that night. Her grin slowly faded as she took a closer look at the large bruise under the Hylian's eye. ''Did Onox do this?'' She asked as she reached up and gently rested her fingers upon his cheek.

Link felt his blush beginning to return. The feeling of her soft hand upon his cheek, the smell of her perfume, the soft tone of her voice, the genuine look of concern in her eyes. It all made him begin to slightly regret not accepting her offer the previous day. ''Onox?'' He questioned. He followed the Gerudo woman's gaze as she looked over her shoulder towards the large man in the red turban whom was currently glaring at the both of them. ''I didn't know that was his name. Is he...like us?''

''They all are, almost every man and woman within the Sultan's palace is branded. Including his army''

 _Just like the rest of us._ Link thought to himself as he watched the glaring man for a moment longer.

''Was he the one who hurt you?'' Veran asked again looking back at him.

Link smirked playfully in an attempt to play off the man's brutish behavior. ''It's no big deal. We had a sparring match and I just took a shot to the face, it happens all the time.''

Veran sighed. ''I apologize. I mentioned you to him the previous night and apparently he did not like how friendly we were being towards one another.''

The young man gave her an earnest smile. ''It's really alright. Plus it's good to know that someone is watching out for you.''

''Oh please.'' She scoffed while crossing her arms. ''The only reason he acts in such ways is because he fancies me.''

Link bit his lip slightly. ''Well it's hard to imagine why someone wouldn't fancy you.''

Veran's eyes widened slightly as a playful grin spread across her face. ''Are you flirting with me my good Sir?''

He shrugged uncomfortably. ''I suppose? I don't flirt very often.''

The Gerudo giggled lightly. ''Well if you wish to practice you are very welcome to do so with me.''

A good distance away Midna watched the Sultan's concubine and her bodyguard with a hawk like glare. The woman kept giggling when he spoke and putting her hands on him, it was infuriating. And the fact that her friend kept blushing only added to that. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she had no doubt that a least one of them was flirting with the other. Her hands had balled themselves into such tight fists that her knuckles had turned white.

''You know if are so bothered by it you can just separate them right?'' Xanza spoke from beside the Princess.

''If Link wishes to spend time with that woman then that is his choice.'' Midna answered almost through her teeth.

''A choice you don't seem to approve of, my Lady. Are you jealous that he is with Lady Veran instead of you then?''

''No, I just cannot believe that is the kind of woman he likes. I thought he had better taste''

''And what makes you think that he fancies her?''

The Princess rolled her eyes. ''Are you even looking at them?''

Xanza glanced at the two in time to see Veran place a hand on Link's arm while giggling over something he had just said. ''I agree that they are being rather open around one another, but I have seen the General and the Queen act similarly when alone.''

Midna looked over at the man beside her with a cocked brow. ''Are you implying that Venrik and my Mother are flirting, Captain?''

''Well I wouldn't say flirting, more like they are comfortable enough to let their guard down and be more open to each other.''

Midna returned her glare to Link and Veran. ''Well I fail to see how they could have gotten so close in such a short amount of time.''

Link and Veran broke from their conversation when the palace gates began to open. ''I best go.'' Veran said somewhat crestfallen.

Link smiled slightly, rather upset to see her go. ''I hope you return home safely.''

Veran stepped closer to him and pulled him into a warm hug, which Link was quick to return. ''I will miss you my friend.'' She whispered into his pointed ear.

''I will miss you too.'' He whispered back. Taking note that he could feel a bit of the branded flesh on her back beneath her silk cape.

''And next time we meet I deeply hope you accept my offer.'' She said as she walked back to her fellow countrymen with a slight sway in her hips. A light pink color came to his cheeks as he moved across the courtyard to stand beside Midna.

The Sultan gave one final kiss to the Queen's hand before marching to his horse and climbing into the large beasts saddle, the others quickly followed suit mounting their steeds. As the doors to the palace began to close Veran looked back from her seat behind the man known as Onox to blow Link a passionate kiss and give him a sultry wink of her eye. Link smiled at the older woman and waved her a fond goodbye just before the doors closed blocking her from sight.

A sudden feeling that someone was watching him befell Link, turning his head to the woman he had moved to stand beside he took notice of the glare on Midna's face aimed directly at him. ''What?'' He asked confused and worried.

Midna scoffed angrily while rolling her eyes before turning away and storming back into the palace.

''What?'' Link called after her his confusion only deepening. Once she was out of sight his voice became almost no more then a whisper. ''W-what did I do?''

Xanza gave him a firm pat on the back as he walked past him. ''I'm sure you will figure it out someday little brother.''

* * *

''You're awful quiet tonight.'' Iliana said to her son from across the table. More often then not the only time Iliana would be able to spend time with Link was when they had dinner together in the servants quarters, the table they usually took was one of the smaller ones near the back of the spacious recreation room. ''Is everything alright?''

Link looked up from the potatoes he had been pushing around his plate for the past five minutes with his fork. ''Yeah sorry, just a lot on my mind I guess.''

His mother smirked at him. ''About The Princess?''

The Hylian groaned lowly, his mother's favorite past time was incessantly teasing him over the women in his life especially the one he harbored feelings for. ''Kind of. A lot has been happening lately.''

The Twili nodded. ''Indeed, the Sultan's visit, the attack on the Princess and word around the palace is that you and the Sultan's concubine were being rather friendly with each other.''

Link set down his utensil and rubbed his face with both his hands. ''Please tell me you're joking.''

''I am afraid not. Now I try not to involve myself too much in your love life, but I dont think that she is very good for you, if I am being honest she seems like to much of a floozy and I doubt the Sultan would take kindly to your actions.''

''It's not like that, Mom.'' Her son insisted.

Iliana cocked her brow disbelief evident in her voice. ''Oh really?''

''It's not!'' He said again more forcefully. ''Veran is like me and that's why we get along so easily.''

''How are you two alike exactly?''

Link touched a finger to his chest just over his heart. ''Like this, she and I both have this mark on our bodies. Everyone in the Twilight has done so much to help me since I came here, but Veran knows what it was like out there in the desert, we both went through similar things, her more so then me even.''

The maid sighed lightly. ''I see, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. It seems listening to gossip all day can do that.''

''It's alright. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea.''

Iliana's smile returned. ''Speaking of women though, Deann was asking me earlier today if you were going to be at the anniversary bonfire this year.''

The Hylian cocked his brow slightly. Deann was asking about him? She was normally so shy when he was around that she couldn't look him in the face. ''Oh, Well that was something I needed to bring up with you actually. I may not make it to the bonfire this year...Queen Vezzna asked me to escort the Princess to the anniversary ball.''

His mother practically squealed with delight. ''Sweetheart that's fantastic! Oh but you don't have anything to wear.''

Link groaned again over his Mother's mirth. ''The Queen has been kind enough to commission an outfit for me to wear.''

''Oh Sweetheart this is wonderful! I know you are not overly fond of fancy social events but this night could help you make an impression on the aristocrats of the kingdom. And since you will be her escort this may be the perfect time to confess to the Princess.''

The Knight returned to burying his face in his hands to hide his embarrassed blush while Iliana began to rant over the things they would need to do in the following weeks to prepare him for such an event.

Link practically collapsed onto his bunk once he reached the barracks. He loved his mother very much but she could be exhausting when she got overly excited. He rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his eyes closed, having told his mother about his inability to be at the anniversary bonfire now he had to figure a way to tell Aran. In reality he had no idea how to even talk to her now that he knew how deeply she thought of him. Yes for all he knew all she wanted from him was something physical, but what if she wanted something more then that? Needless to say he was loathing the conversation he would have to have with her soon.

His mood lightened slightly as his thumb brushed over the old blanket on his bunk. It had been a gift from his mother, the memory still fresh within his mind.

* * *

 _The young Hylian lowered himself down to the ground until his nose touched the dirt of the training field before pushing himself back up, beside him his fellow cadets did push-ups with him, and currently he was behind by four. It was part of the strength building exercises they preformed while the members of the guard ran drills._

 _Link took a deep breath feeling the sweat on his brow run down his face as his arms strained to lift himself again, numerous long months of training and still he found it difficult to keep up with his comrades, he rationalized it to them being older then him and having been in training much longer then himself._

'' _Attention cadets!'' Xanza called to them as he approached. Instantly the small group sprang to their feet and stood at attention. Xanza looked down the line of future soldiers. ''Today you are going to be doing something different, you are going to have a one on one training day with a knight, what that training entails is up to the knight assigned to you.'' The Captain withdrew a piece of parchment from his belt and began going through the list of names of the cadets and whom they would be partnered with, after just a minute or two the only one left was Link. ''And lastly you will be with me today little brother.'' Xanza said with a grin._

 _Link furrowed his brow, he greatly enjoyed spending time with Xanza but Link took his training very seriously and feared that they would not actually do any training and just goof off for the day. ''What kind of training will we be doing Captain?'' The boy asked._

 _The Twili's grin widened.''Well I thought since it is a lovely day out we could take a walk around the palace for starters. So go change your clothes and we will be off.''_

 _The Hylian sighed through his nose as he trudged his way towards the barracks, it seemed that training was far from his superiors mind._

 _Link rubbed his hands together beneath his poncho as he walked beside Xanza. ''Why are we headed to the scullery Captain?'' He asked nervously._

 _Xanza reached into his cloak and removed his flask. ''Thought we could take a visit to the green fairy, but I need to top myself off beforehand if you catch my meaning.'' He gave the meager contents of his flask a small shake for emphasis._

 _Link smiled despite himself, his mother told him that he was too young to drink and forbade him to do so until he was older, and even though he was not overly fond of alcohol he still enjoyed partaking in it with Xanza. ''Wont the cooks stop us from taking some though?''_

 _Xanza's smile grew as he grasped the doorknob of the scullery door. ''Oh I wouldn't worry about that.''_

'' _Happy birthday Link!'' several voices cheered._

 _Link stood agape at the image before him. Iliana, the three sisters who ran the scullery, Queen Vezzna, Aran, Sebin, Casdin and Midna all stood before the wooden table in the center of the room where a cake rested beside a few small presents._

'' _B-birthday?'' The shocked boy uttered as Xanza ushered him into the room._

'' _That's right,'' His mother said. ''It was a year ago today that you were brought to the kingdom and we thought we should celebrate.''_

'' _And since we don't know your real birthday we took the liberty of naming this day your birthday.'' Vezzna chimed in. ''Also I am afraid Venrik had other matters to attend to today and could not be here, but he wanted me to pass on his regards.''_

 _Link looked to each of the occupants fighting back his tears. ''I-I don't know what to say.''_

 _Midna rounded the table and lightly punched Link's arm. ''How about a 'thank you'? Now try some of the cake, I made it myself.''_

 _Link looked at the cake in question and smiled at the words written into the frosting._

Happy Birthday Mutt. _It read in bold letters_

'' _Thank you,'' Link said teary eyed to his family. ''Thank you so much.''_

* * *

The blanket had been made by his Mother and a few of the other servants he had worked with before joining the guard, Xanza had given him a matching pair of leather bracers and shin guards, Sebin had gifted him with a book about the legends of the hero of time, the cooks had prepared him the same soup he had first eaten the day he arrived, from Casdin he was given a new pair of boots, the Queen had given him a small dagger one he kept hidden in one of his boots to this day and Aran claiming that she could not think of anything to get him simply kissed his cheek and wished him a happy birthday. He was teased for days afterwards over the kiss by his elder brother, mother and the three cooks. And he could have sworn it had upset Midna a little. But despite it all the cake Midna had made him was his favorite gift, and after hearing him sing his praises towards her culinary skills it became one of their traditions that she would bake him his birthday cake every year.

His smile grew at the memory of his birthday last year when she had smeared cake on his face laughing joyfully as she did so. _She is very lucky to have you._ Veran's words rang through his head.

 _No._ He thought. _I'm the one who's lucky to have her. I don't know what I would do without her._

He began to ponder if maybe it was finally time, if it was perhaps time he finally told her how deeply he truly felt about her.

* * *

 **Well this came out way later then I originally wanted it to, really sorry for the long wait.**

 **Again I want to give a big thank you to the near two-hundred and fifty people who have liked and favorite this story, I love you guys.**

 **Also this is the first time I have written anything risqué so if anyone has any constructive criticism on how I can improve on that regard I would appreciate it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. dance with me?

''So that's why I cant be your escort to the anniversary bonfire this year.'' Link said awkwardly to the woman who sat beside him while they ate their morning meal.

Aran stared at him with a look devoid of emotion. ''That's too bad.'' She said with a small sigh turning back to her breakfast. ''You must be excited, considering all the stories we hear about the anniversary ball.''

Link scratched the back of his head. ''I'm not that excited actually, being around nobles makes me nervous.'' He stole a glance over at the knight beside him to see the slight frown on her face. ''I'm sorry that I cant go with you.''

Aran shrugged trying to play the situation off. ''It's no big deal, when the Queen asks you for something you cant exactly say no. I'm still expecting that dance you promised me though.'' Link cocked his brow at her which produced a small snigger from her. ''Were you actually planning on spending the whole night at the ball? Not even the General and Captain do that.''

''I guess not.' 'The Hylian said with a shrug.

The girl smirked slightly. ''Then you better come to the bonfire party later. If I cant get you to be my escort I at least want that dance.''

The young man smiled admiring his comrade's tenacity. ''Then I guess I better show up then.''

It had been three days since the Gerudo Sultan had left and today was the same day that Venrik would leave with several dozen soldiers to assist the Gerudo with their situation. The past few days had been uncomfortable for the Hylian, the rumors regarding himself and Veran had seemed to reach everyone within the palace, and more importantly Midna had hardly spoken to him until he had caved and swore to her on what little honor he possessed that he and Veran were just friends and that the rumors about them were untrue. He still wasn't sure if she believed him.

* * *

The circular room was known as the meditation room and was exclusively used by the magic users that worked or had the privilege to study within the palace, it held no furniture or items except for the pillows that lined the walls, each one was currently being used as a seat while the occupants of the room meditated. If one would walk past the door to the room they would no doubt be able to feel the powerful magical energy being produced from within.

Midna could feel a small bead of sweat roll down her brow as she focused to keep the small sphere of magical energy formed in front of her. Already having exhausted most of her energy she cracked open her eyes to gaze at the manifestation of her magic before it vanished, it was a mix of orange and turquoise colors and roughly a foot in diameter. She breathed deeply through her nose, gently wiping the sweat from her forehead with the small towel that rested beside her as she watched the quickly dissipating sphere.

She glanced to her right were Zant sat, eyes closed deep in concentration and still as a statue, the circular mass of magical energy that hovered just a few feet from his face was nearly three times the size of her own and held numerous shades of crimson, emerald and copper colors. The fact that he could produce such an amount of magic was commendable on it's own but when also taking into the fact that it seemed to not strain him in the slightest it was no wonder why many thought of him as a prodigy in the magical arts.

Sitting to her left was the sorcerer in training Havid, the boy was fourteen years of age, wore a thick pair of glasses and had begun studying within the palace two years ago, she knew the reason the boy was studying magic was because Sebin was the boy's uncle and also for lack of a better term his role model. Havid's face was affixed into a strained expression as he attempted to concentrate, sweat running down the length of his chin, the magical orb he had conjured was barely the size of his own fist and kept flickering like a flame nearing the point of extinguishing. Havid's small orb vanished the moment the boy opened his eyes, his shoulders rose and fell as he took in deep breaths, he looked over at the Princess who gave him an encouraging smile as she handed him the towel she still held. The boy gave the older woman a small bow of his head trying to hide the blush on his face as he accepted the piece of cloth.

''Alright everyone that is enough for today.'' Sebin spoke out from the opposite side of the room. One by one each of the rooms occupants orbs vanished as they ceased their meditation.

''You are getting better.'' Midna said to the boy as she stood.

Havid smiled coyly as he jumped to his feet following the Twili beauty out into the hall. ''Thank you, your Highness, Uncle Sebin says I have a long way to go if I truly want to join the sorcerers guild though.''

The Princess smiled at him causing a bright blush to form on his face, she found Havid's small crush on her rather adorable, it reminded her of the days when she and Link were still young and the Hylian was much more timid and shy. ''I have told you before, Havid, you may call me Midna. And if you keep improving at your current rate I can see you having the ability to join in the future.''

''You know I was reading about the Hylians the other night,'' Havid said a tone of excitement creeping into his voice.

Midna chuckled lightly. ''Really now?'' Havid's fascination with the Hylian race was well known to her and Link, which was the reason her bodygaurd did not overly enjoy the boy's presence. The reason being that Havid would ask Link a near never ending number of questions about the lost Hylian civilization and culture every time the two were in the same room no matter how many times the knight told him that he knew nothing of Hylians other then what he had read in the library.

''Yes, I found an interesting theory that the Hylian race had been exposed to a new disease, and since they had no medical knowledge of how to combat it they all died out. But I believe that since Link is here that a small group left Hyrule before becoming sick and possibly survived within-''

''Cease bothering her Highness with your tedious theories.'' Havid looked over his shoulder and jumped at the sight of Zant looming over him.

''I'm sorry, Councilman. I did not mean to.'' The boy said timidly, shrinking under he large man's intense gaze.

''Be off with you boy, you have other lessons to attend.'' The Twili scolded.

''Yes sir, Good day to you Princess and you as well Councilman.'' Havid gave a quick bow to the both of them before hastily leaving their presence.

Midna watched the boy disappear down the hall before crossing her arms and facing Zant with an unamused look. ''That sort of attitude was completely uncalled for.''

''There is no reason for you to humor his obsession with a dead race, your Highness.'' Zant said simply.

Midna sighed through her nose. She wanted to correct him on the fact that she had not been humoring him and that Link was evidence that the race was not dead, but an argument was the last thing she desired at the moment. ''Did you want something, Zant?''

Zant straightened his posture and cleared his throat. ''As a matter of fact yes. I was hoping that you may allow me the honor of letting me escort you to the anniversary ball.''

Midna almost rolled her eyes. Zant had asked her this same question for the past several years and she always turned him down, and while she would admit that Zant was a very handsome Twili and could be very charming when he wished she wondered if he would ever get the hint that she wasn't interested in him in that manner. ''Thank you, but no. I plan to arrive alone again this year.''

Zant nodded slowly. ''That is a shame, perhaps another time then?''

''Perhaps. Now if there is nothing else I have other matters to attend to today.''

Zant gave a small bow to her. ''Of course. Good day to you Princess.''

''Good day Councilman.'' Midna said as she turned to leave.

* * *

''It's beautiful.'' Midna spoke awe struck by the dress that the Royal Tailors had laid out before her, her hands running over the fine material that had gone into creating the dress. ''Your skills never cease to impress me.''

''Thank you your Highness.'' The head seamstress said. An old woman with spindly limbs and thick gray hair. ''We should have your escort's outfit ready in a week or so. But if you like we can show you what progress we have made so far.''

Midna's brow cocked in confusion as she turned to the older Twili. ''Excuse me?''

The seamstress returned Midna's confused look with one of her own. ''Your escort. Her Majesty commissioned us to create an outfit for your bodyguard, saying that he would be escorting you to the ball.''

Midna let out a deep breath through her nose. ''Did she now?'' She hissed through her teeth.

* * *

''Did you even think to ask me?!'' Midna raged at her mother as the two strolled down the palace halls towards the front gate.

''Of course I did,'' Vezzna answered nonchalantly. ''But I knew you would say no if I had asked beforehand.''

The Princess rolled her eyes dramatically. ''Then why do it then?''

The Queen faced her daughter. ''Because after what happened with the attack on you and the boy's death I want to take precautions, for my own piece of mind if you wish to call it that.''

Midna let out a deep sigh. She understood her mother's concern perfectly, she herself had been feeling somewhat paranoid the past few days. And as much as she disliked having people make decisions for her the thought of being able to spend the night of the kingdoms most celebrated holiday with her best friend for the first time was not without its appeal, although she would not put it past her mother that this was another one of her matchmaking schemes. ''Alright fine. Link can be my escort,'' She relented. ''But I am not happy about you doing this behind my back.''

Her mother smiled and held up her hands apologetically. ''I am sorry for not consulting with you first and I swear I will do no such thing again. Now are you going to be joining me to see off the General and his men?''

''I don't see why not.'' Her daughter shrugged.

* * *

Venrik along with the thirty-six soldiers he had hand selected to accompany him on this mission kneeled before their Queen and Princess. ''Be safe during your travels and look out for each other.'' Vezzna spoke to the soldiers before her in the palace courtyard. ''I dont want to see a single face missing upon your return.'' The plan that she had laid out with the Gerudo Sultan was for Venrik and her soldiers to meet the Sultan's men at the border of the Twilight and from there they would be lead to the encampment that Ganondorf seemed so keen on ridding his lands of.

Venrik arose with his men following suit. ''If all goes as planned we should return home before the holiday.'' The General said as he placed his helmet on his head.

The Twili Queen nodded. ''Just make sure you come back safe.''

The large man bowed one final time to the two royals, he turned on his heels and gave a signal to a woman standing near the gate as he climbed atop his horse. The woman raised her horn to her lips and gave the soldiers atop the palace wall the signal to open the large metal doors that seperated the palace and the kingdom.

Vezzna bit the inside of her cheek as she watched her lifelong friend ride out into the kingdom with his small group of soldiers, worry beginning to build in her gut as she watched the palace gates close. ''They will be fine, Mother.'' Her daughter told her.

''I know,'' She answered. ''But I worry that the Sultan may have some ulterior motive in this.''

Midna opened her mouth to agree but stopped herself when she saw the Hylian standing with Xanza across the courtyard. ''Excuse me a moment.'' She muttered her face morphing into a scowl.

Link's face paled as he watched the Princess march over to him. ''Good Morn-''

''We need to talk.'' Midna interrupted with a sharp growl grabbing the front of his poncho and practically dragging him back into the palace. Both of them hearing a faint snigger come from Xanza as he watched them leave.

Link watched the woman as they rounded a few corners, nervous but curious as to what she wanted to speak to him about, considering ever since the Gerudo had left three days ago Midna had hardly spoken to him.

She released him and turned to face him with her hands on her hips and scowl still present. ''Did you know about this?''

Link gave her a puzzled look as he smoothed down his poncho. ''What do you mean?''

''Mother has informed me that she wants you to be my escort to the anniversary ball. Did you know?''

Link swallowed nervously. ''Yes?''

Midna threw up her hands in anger. ''And you didn't think to tell me?!''

The young knight shied away from his friend's outburst. ''I thought you already knew.''

''Of course I didn't know.'' The Princess shouted. ''You honestly think she would have asked me?''

The Hylian gave a dejected sigh at his friends reaction and averted his gaze from her. ''If...If you want I can ask her Majesty to make other arrangements.''

Midna's brief moment of anger dissipated at the sight of the pale man's crestfallen face. ''Look I am not against it, I am just upset she went behind my back to do it and that you didn't tell me yourself.''

Link felt a faint hope rise in his chest at her words. ''So does that mean?''

The Twili felt a familiar warmth appear on her cheeks as she spoke. ''Yes, you can be my escort to the ball.'' She watched as a smile appeared on her bodyguard's face. Goddesses she was beginning to hate that smile, lately it had been making her heart beat faster when ever she saw it. Just like it did when they both were young.

* * *

Venrik peered through his spyglass taking in every detail of the large camp he and his men would soon drive out of the area as he could. Several large spires jutted out from the sand, artifacts of some ancient ruin. ''It's bigger then your Lord said it would be.'' The General remarked to the Gerudo man beside him. Not that it would be a problem for the combined groups, there seemed to be a total of seventy in the camp. Onox did not reply but then again Venrik did not expect him to, he knew full well that the large Gerudo was a man of few words. As his gaze swept over the camp once more he took notice of the large amount of excavation tools stockpiled near one of the bronze colored tents. Where the creatures trying to excavate the ruins beneath the sand? ''You mentioned yesterday that you had a plan?''

Onox nodded. ''You and your men will attack from the east, but when they try to flee we will be attacking from the west. Trapping them in the middle''

''And what makes you think that they will run?''

''Bublins are cowards, they will run.''

Venrik lowered his spyglass. ''There are more then just Bublins down there, I highly doubt that all of them will.''

''Then we best be ready to fight.'' Without further word the Gerudo marched back towards his fellow countrymen.

Venrik watched them go a scowl present on his face, the closer they came to attacking the camp the more his suspicions grew. The camp was so far from any known resources within the Gerudo Kingdom he failed to see why the Sultan deemed them a threat and he never showed any sign of interest in the numerous ruins scattered across the desert, from first glance it seemed that there were more tools then weapons at the creatures disposal and there seemed to be little to no benefit of the creatures that inhabited the camp to settle on this area of land considering there was no sign of any natural resources which could sustain them within it.

''We bout ready to move out, General?'' Kul spoke as he approached his superior.

The General glanced over his shoulder towards his men, all of them dressed in chainmail and leather armor. He himself preferred more heavy, sturdy armor, but such attire was unsuitable in the deserts of Gerudo. ''Get everyone prepped, we are moving out in five minutes.''

Kul gave a quick and lazy salute his superior before jogging back to the group of Twili. Venrik peered down at the camp through his spyglass once more trying to find anything that could possibly rid him of his paranoia.

* * *

The General withdrew his blade from the dead Bokoblin's chest, the creature fell onto the sand with a dull thud as it's life quickly left it as the Twili scanned the area as he caught his breath. The Gerudo had been correct that most of the Bulblins had fled once they had begun their attack, leaving only the Bokoblins for them to fight off, despite the camp being larger then expected he saw his men easily overpowering the enemies that stayed to fight while the rest ran for the nearby hills.

And that as when he noticed it, he scanned the area once more but his eyes had not deceived him the first time. There was not a single Gerudo soldier in sight. He marched over to one of his men and siezed his shoulder to gain his attention. ''Where are the Sultan's men?'' The General shouted to be heard over the fighting.

The flustered soldier quickly glanced around the camp. ''I-I don't know Sir.''

''Then find them!'' Venrik roared giving the soldier a light shove to get him moving.

The fighting had ended not long after that, The soldier he had sent to search for the Gerudo had yet to return so Venrik had busied himself by instructing his men to search the camp for anything that might tell them why the creatures had settled here in the first place.

Kul approached the General while he was inspecting a pickaxe that he had found among a pile of tools. Kul took a moment to observe the item himself from over his superiors shoulder, it like all the other tools in the pile were well used but little to no rust covered their surfaces. The other items within the pile included shovels, hammers and chisels. ''What have you found?'' Venrik asked.

''This, General. Several of the tents are filled with em.'' The older man spoke offering a stone the size of his fist.

The General set down the pickaxe and took the stone. ''Is this what I think it is?'' He asked somewhat rhetorically while inspecting the object.

''Aye, we found this as well.'' Kul presented a dirty tattered flag. ''One of the men found it in what we think was the leader's tent.''

Venrik glared at the familiar symbol that adorned the cloth, it was one he had seen numerous times before, and it was a symbol to be feared at the least.

''General!'' A soldier called out as he sprinted over to the two men. ''I've searched everywhere,'' The soldier said between gasping for air. ''And there is no sign of the Gerudo, in or out of the camp.''

Venrik held the stone up to Kul. ''Load up the horses with as much of this as we can carry, then erase as much evidence as you can that we were ever here. And be quick about it the creatures who escaped are no doubt getting reinforcements.''

* * *

Vezzna stood in the palace courtyard with Xanza beside her. The horn that signaled the kingdoms gates to open had sounded off several minutes ago and since the last patrol had returned yesterday it was no doubt to her whom was approaching the palace.

''Excited my lady?'' Xanza jabbed playfully as he observed the Queen's giddy expression.

''Should I not be excited to welcome my dear friend home?''

Before the Captain cold utter another word the palace gates began to open with a loud groan, and the moment Vezzna saw the soldiers she knew something was amiss. They did not carry themselves as if they had won a battle that was worthy of celebration, they looked as if they had been on the losing side of the fight. Even though there did not seem to be a missing person among them.

Venrik dismounted his horse and removed his helmet and dropped it onto the cobbled ground as he marched towards the royal and captain. ''It wasn't just a camp!'' He hissed while walking past them.

The Queen watched Venrik storm into the palace momentarily stunned by her friend's words. ''Stay with them.'' She ordered Xanza before chasing after the General.

''Venrik stop!'' She called as she ran to catch up with the man in question.

Venrik entered the throne room and began pacing back and forth, he had hoped that the long journey home would help quell his anger but instead it just allowed it to fester and grow like a flame on dead wood.

Vezzna approached the man and placed her hands on his cheeks. ''Deep breaths.'' She whispered as she looked into his eyes. Venrik closed his own eyes and breathed through his nose. Ever since they were children she always seemed to know how to calm him no matter the extent of his anger.. ''Tell me what happened.''

''He set us up.'' He spoke with venom.

''The Sultan?''

He nodded. ''We met with his men as planned but when it was time to 'drive out' the camp they never appeared. They tricked us into doing their dirty work.''

The Queen removed her hands to rub her eyes with a thumb and forefinger. ''What did you mean when you said it wasn't just a camp?''

''It was a mine.'' He reached into the satchel that hung across his torso and handed a stone to the Queen.

Vezzna's brow furrowed as she inspected the clod she now held. ''Is this iron?''

''Yes, we brought back as much ore as we could but it's not even half of what was already mined.''

''I don't understand, if what they wanted was the mine why didn't they just tell us?''

The Twili man sighed though his nose as he reached into his bag once more. ''I suspect it is because they already knew who owned it.'' He held a piece of cloth tightly in his fist, the symbol drawn in white paint adorning it in clear view. The symbol was of a two-pronged spear pointed skyward, bolts of lightening arcing in between the two blades.

Vezzna's jaw tightened at the sight. ''The Stormriders?''

Venrik nodded a grave look in his eye. ''I am afraid so, my Queen.''

''How close was the mine from their main settlement?''

''We do not know.''

The Queen could feel her stomach churn. ''Summon the council members, we need to begin preparing for the coming fallout.''

* * *

The Princess and her bodyguard were the last to enter the council room, the Princess took her usual seat beside her mother's. Her bodyguard stood close by mimicking the posture of the General and Captain whom stood beside the Queen's chair, feet shoulder width apart, posture straight and hands clasped behind his back.

''Thank you all for coming so quickly.'' The Queen spoke once all the council members had made themselves comfortable. ''I have called this meeting because a grave situation has befallen us.''

Venrik took a step forward. ''You all know the details which led to us aiding the Sultan. And to put it simply we were tricked.'' The General placed the same scrap of cloth he had shown the Queen earlier onto the table for the others to see. ''The camp we attacked belonged to the Stormriders, not only that but the Gerudo never appeared when we attacked.''

''The Stormriders are real?'' The occupants of the room all gave the Hylian a puzzled look. ''I thought they were just a folktale.'' Link muttered bashfully cursing himself for thinking out loud.

''As much I wish they were, I assure you that the Stormriders are as real as the ground you stand upon, Link.'' The Queen spoke. ''The General has revealed to me that the creatures were mining iron at the campsite. And that is no doubt what the Sultan desired from the beginning.''

''If the Gerudo never showed during the attack does that mean that the creatures will be seeking us out for retribution?'' One of the Councilwoman asked.

Vezzna rested her elbows upon the cold stone table as she nodded slowly. ''That is what I fear. And since I don't believe any of us have any knowledge on the Stormriders diplomatic policies, if they have any to begin with, we will be taking extra precautions. Meaning I want extra shifts on the kingdoms walls and I want no less the forty soldiers per party when patrolling our borders, is that clear, Captain?''

''It shall be done, my Queen.'' Xanza spoke with a bow of his head.

''And how do we respond to the Gerudo for their actions?'' Midna spoke.

The Queen took a deep breath through her nose. ''I personally believe that the reason behind the Sultan's actions was because he thought he not only could get away with it but also because he thinks we will not retaliate, that we are desperate for trade and cannot sustain ourselves without the help of his kingdom. And we must prove him wrong, so from this moment forward we will no longer be trading with the Gerudo kingdom.''

The room exploded with varying shouts from the council members. ''Her Majesty has spoken!'' Venrik roared bringing the room back to it's previous silence.

''While I agree that we are not 'desperate', our kingdoms resources will still take a heavy blow if we proceed with your orders.'' A Councilman spoke.

''I am aware of that. And I believe that perhaps it is time we reached out to the Zoras and see if they may be willing to negotiate a trade with us. Zant, I will be preparing a letter for the Zora King detailing our wishes to trade, I want you to choose an emissary from our kingdom to deliver it.'' Zant bowed his head in reply. ''I will be passing all of the preparations for the anniversary celebration to rest of you at this time. Thank you all for your time, this meeting is adjourned.''

* * *

Midna gripped the railing of the library balcony with enough force that her fingers ached and her knuckles turned white. ''How dare that rat faced son of a-!''

''Breath, Midna.'' Link spoke from the doorway, he had learned from their years of friendship that it was best to keep some distance from the Princess during her outraged moments.

The Twili beauty took a single deep breath before shouting again. ''Just who does he think he is? He's practically spat in the face of every single person in this kingdom.''

Link moved to stand beside the Princess. Thought he made sure he was more than an arms length away in case Midna desired to punch something to release her anger. ''I know. Do you think we will be okay cutting off our trade?''

''We will no doubt have to start being more economical with our resources once the trade ends but I do believe we will be alright. Honestly I think the Stormriders are a greater cause for concern at the moment.''

Link leaned forward resting his arms on the balcony. ''How many of the stories are real?''

Midna shrugged. ''Don't know, I figured you would know more about them then us.''

''All I heard when I was in Gerudo were tall tales and rumors.''

The Princess mimicked her friend and leaned against the balcony after moving to stand closer beside him. ''Sebin told me that the one thing that everyone is certain of is they are the largest organized group of Bublins, Bokoblins, Moblins etc. If what he told me was true there are thousands of them, large enough to populate a whole kingdom. And that's why no one would dare cross them.''

A chill ran down the Knight's body making him rub his hands together. ''When I was still with the 'caravan' I overheard one of the slavers say that the reason they call themselves Stormriders is because they would preform raids during the sandstorms and never be harmed when doing so.''

''And do you believe that?'' She asked turning to face him.

The Hylian returned her gaze. ''I don't know...Maybe. I like to think I'm living proof that nothing is impossible.''

A silence followed his words leaving the two friends gazing at one another. Link wondered briefly if he would ever be able to look into Midna's eyes without fear of becoming lost in them, her crimson eyes always seemed to hypnotize him the same way when one would look deep into a fire on a cold evening. The desire to reach out to cup her cheek and feel her silk like skin against his calloused hand just before placing a gentle kiss upon her luscious lips struck him like a heavy blow to the chest. But as always all he did was avert his gaze while trying to rid his mind of impure thoughts.

''It's starting to get cold,'' He said. ''I'm going to head back inside.''

Midna gave a small nod of agreement as she straightened her posture. As the two walked indoors the same thought Link always had whenever he lost his nerve echoed in his mind. _Next time._ He always thought. _I will do it next time._

* * *

There were several towers in the palace and all of them were used for different purposes, the tallest was originally a lookout tower for the guard when the kingdom was much smaller, several hundred years ago it had been converted into the palaces personal aviary. And that was were Vezzna queen of the Twili was currently standing, gently petting the neck of one of the many Kargarok whom sat upon its perch. These specific breed of avian creatures were only found in the Twilight, and unlike the feathered variation of the species these Kargaroks held large bat like wings and jagged tails. They were strong and deadly making them ideal when hunting and transporting messages and/or small packages great distances. ''Was there something else you needed, Venrik?'' She spoke as her hand traced over the neck of the creatures trumpet shaped head.

Venrik hesitantly stepped into the aviary his eyes scanning the high ceiling of the tower, he always felt uneasy around the large predators. ''There was something else recovered from the camp I thought you might want to see.'' The General spoke in a bit of a skittish tone as he eyed the creature now perched upon the Queen's shoulder.

The Queen walked out onto the balcony, she placed one of her hands on the Kargarok's neck to feed a small portion of her magic into it's body which allowed her to tell the creature where it was headed. She then placed a letter which she had addressed to the Gerudo Sultan into the pouch tied around the avian's body. The Kargarok took to the sky and in just a few moments became a speck upon the evening horizon.

Vezzna released a tired sigh, the letter had taken her an hour to write and it would mark the end of their trade with Gerudo once it was read by the Sultan. ''What else was it that you found, my friend?''

The General walked out onto the balcony to stand beside Vezzna and unrolled a map that seemed to be falling apart with age. ''One of the soldiers found this inside the leader's tent and believes they may have found it near the sight due to the state it's in.''

The Twili woman let her gaze travel over the faded ink of the rather large map, it appeared to be some distant area of Gerudo that she had never seen before, most of the map was empty except for a few landmarks and what seemed to be a small village of some kind. Then her wandering gaze fell upon the writing that seemed to be just as old as the map, there were only two lines of letters but it was enough to identify the language. ''It's written in Hylian?''

''You would know better then I.'' He remarked. ''Can you read it?''

She took the map into her hands. ''Barely, it's written in an old slang. Has Sebin seen this?''

''I wanted to show you first, once he realizes that there is a good chance it's of Hylian origin I have no doubt he will want to look into it personally.''

''True, and who knows maybe it is worth looking into.''

* * *

Link frowned at the hand of cards he had been dealt, he was never much of a gambler and when combined with his terrible poker face ensured that he lost more often then not, the barracks was filled with the usual liveliness one would find at the end of the day and despite the the fact his sense of hearing was much more sensitive then anyone he knew, Link always found the noise rather calming. Which was something he desperately desired at the moment, the ball was tomorrow and his nervousness had grown to such a degree that he felt somewhat faint thinking of the fast approaching holiday.

The bet moved to him, he glanced down at his cards before reaching into his purse and placed a single green rupee into the small pile in the middle of the group. The bets were almost always for small change it was more for the enjoyment of the game rather then the money, of course things would sometimes escalate but that usually meant that some would begin betting to cover someone else's chores for a day or two. Link never participated in the larger scale bets, he was saving his earnings in hopes to one day buy a home for his mother just outside the palace gates and to also help her retire from her hard worked job.

Beside Link Aran shifted as she tossed another green rupee into the middle of the circle without removing her head from the Hylian's shoulder, it was not unusual to see the two in such a close proximity to one another but lately Link had been wondering if it was appropriate now that he knew his friend desired their relationship to be more physical, also he was starting to suspect that she was peeking at his cards.

Link suddenly felt a wave of harsh nausea strike him, he bent his head down letting out a breath that was almost a belch and placed his free hand over his stomach.

''Are you alright sir?'' Link glanced up at the boy sitting across from him, he was a cadet who had only been in training for about four months or so.

The Hylian sat upright, continuing to lightly rub his uneased stomach. ''I'm alright comrade.'' seeing the boy's concerned face he decided to elaborate on his state. ''I have an old wound on my stomach that sometimes acts up and leaves me feeling a little nauseous.''

The boy opened his mouth with intention to ask where he had gotten the wound but the looks that the other Twili gave him silenced his curiosity as quickly as it had come.

Aran raised her hand and began rubbing small circles into her friend's back to help soothe his stomach. His wound was no secret of course. Everyone knew how he had received it and the boy would learn of it in no time, but most felt it in poor taste to ask the Hylian himself about how he had stared death in the face on that day. It was also remembered now as a shameful day for the Royal Guard, they had failed to ensure the safety of the people they all held responsibility to protect and worse yet the fact that they had witnessed how deep the corruption among the guard actually was. Not all of the members of the Guard were saints by any means, but hardly any of them felt to need to question their fellow comrades if they were traitors of the crown.

''Mail call!'' Someone shouted from the door leading outside. Link gave little mind to the man's call, seldom mail ever arrived for the barracks and everyone he knew lived within the palace, so one could only imagine the surprise he felt when his name was called.

''Um...Here?'' Link called out to the Twili passing out the small stack of letters, his neck craned backwards to watch the approaching man.

''It's from Gerudo,'' The Twili said once he stood before the gaggle of card players. He held the small envelope up to his nose and sniffed the tan paper. ''And its laced with perfume.''

Link felt his face turn scarlet as everyone within earshot laughed teasingly at his blushing face, he tossed his cards into the pile of green rupees before standing and once the letter was in his hand he made his way towards his bunk while avoiding eye contact with his comrades.

He looked over the wax seal upon the letter that was shaped into the Gerudo kingdoms symbol once he was seated on the edge of his bed. Carefully he removed the neatly folded paper within the envelope and began to read.

 _My dearest friend._

 _Word has reached me that our kingdoms have fallen on bad terms because of my Lord's actions, this pains me greatly for I fear I may never see you again._

 _I pray you believe me when I say I knew nothing of this deceitful plan that was enacted upon your people._

 _And perhaps you will be pleased to know that my Master is furious over your Queen's decision to cease trading with us._

 _I miss you dearly and speak of you often to my fellow harem sisters, lately they have made a habit of teasing me and asking if I have become smitten with you._

 _And I cannot help but wonder how your quest for the young Princess' heart has gone._

 _I do hope you will write to me._

 _Veran._

Link smiled at the message from the woman that had he had thought of numerous times since her departure from his home as he placed it back into its envelope and hid it inside his bag of personal belongings. He hopped to his feet and began his search for an inkwell and paper.

He had a letter he wished to write to a good friend.

* * *

Venrik stood within The ballroom overseeing as much of the preparations for the ball that evening as he could. He quickly looked over the list of food and drinks that would be served during the festivities, he gave the list back to the young woman who had brought it to him and once he had given his approval she quickly disappeared into the crowd of people that were setting up decorations, tables and seats around the room. The General barely had a moment to breath before he had another worker approach him, he wished Vezzna was here with him. Or better yet instead of him.

* * *

Vezzna currently sat in her room on the edge of the bed she had once numerous years ago happily shared with her husband while going over the reports and letters she had been given from her council that held suggestions and possible solutions to the now growing issue of the more limited resources within their kingdom. Meanwhile here personal maids tried the pry her away from her work to get her Majesty ready for the ball that would take place just a few hours from now. She had yet to even have a bath that day.

* * *

Xanza along with Kul lifted a barrel filled with ale from the back of one of the wagons that had been parked within the entrance courtyard. The two men stood the barrel up on its end near one of several groups of similar barrels. The Captain would not be among his comrades when the festivities started that evening, instead he would be at the lavish ball along with the General, that is until Venrik and himself would sneak off as they always did. And even though Xanza would only make it to the bonfire towards the end of the festivities he never shied away from the preparations.

* * *

Iliana ran her brush through her amber hair in slow and gentle strokes. Her gaze far away while she was deep in thought. The first thought occupying her mind was the ball that her son would be attending tonight, she was excited for him as well as slightly nervous.

But the thought that currently left a smile upon her face was the fact that tonight she would see _him_ there. Of course he was there every year but even now just the thought of it left her feeling giddy and elated. It was similar to how she felt when she was a young girl long before she worked in the palace and she had heard from her friends that the boy she fancied at the time that lived down the road from her had told them that he thought she was beautiful. She could not wait for tonight.

* * *

Link squated on the floor in front of his bunk a small hand mirror carefully resting atop his sheet to help him shave. He held the blade exactly the way Xanza had taught him so that he would get the least amount of razor burn afterwards.

He was nervous which didn't help keep his hand steady and for the life of him he did not know why, he had been through things much more horrifying then this, several times even. His hand froze for a moment as the thought he had conjured while writing his letter to Veran the other day drifted back to him. Perhaps tonight, he had wondered, perhaps tonight should be the night to tell her.

He shook his head and returned to shaving the stubble from his face, he still needed to retrieve his outfit from the Queen's tailors and he promised he would see Iliana before he left for the ball and she made her way to the bonfire. He would dwell on his previous thought later.

* * *

Midna sat before her vanity gently applying her lipstick. She had dismissed the maids once they had helped her into her dress, she had never let anyone other then her own mother help her with her makeup. She let out an anxious breath once she had finished with her lipstick, she could not figure out why but tonight she felt jumpy and for the first time since she was made to go to this celebration she was truly excited for it.

She already knew why, it was the same reason she had used extra of her cinnamon scented soap in the bath earlier, and why she was making sure that she looked her absolute best tonight.

It was all because of the man who would be her escort.

Her stomach filled with butterflies and her heart pounded against her breast. The sudden realization almost frightened her.

* * *

''Mom, I'm going to be late!'' Link whined when he felt his mother whom sat behind him began to rebraid his hair for the sixth time.

''Oh hush,'' Iliana said as she worked. ''There is nothing wrong with being fashionably late.''

''Not when you are arriving with royalty!''

The Maid shrugged. ''You said so yourself, she's royalty I think that means you can show up whenever you please.''

Link groaned at his Mother, out from the corner of his eye he spotted a few young women eyeing him from the doorway of Iliana's bedroom. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, he had arrived at his mother's room almost an hour ago to finish getting ready and now he sat there in the dimly lit room dressed in the finest clothing he had ever worn while his nervousness rapidly grew as the event drew closer.

''Relax,'' Iliana spoke gently. ''You two will have a wonderful time tonight.''

''I hope so.'' The young man muttered while fiddling with his fingers.

Iliana took the now braided hair and rested it upon her son's left shoulder. ''There, it's perfect.''

Link quickly stood from the edge of the bed fearing that his Mother would decide at the last second that his hair would need to be redone again. He turned to face the woman who had just stood herself. ''How do I look?'' He asked smoothing down the front of his high collar vest, feeling the light chainmail that had been masterfully hidden inside the seams of the vest.

Iliana covered her mouth, her eyes watering slightly as she saw her son properly in his attire for the first time that night. ''Oh Sweetheart, you look so handsome.'' The Hylian smiled bashfully at her words. ''Go on, I know you are eager to go to her.''

The Hylian hugged his mother. ''I'll see you at the bonfire later tonight.''

''Take your time getting there,'' She teased. ''Now go sweep that beautiful woman off of her feet.''

* * *

Midna paced about her room, she had been ready to leave for the better part of an hour and still her escort had not shown. But that was not why she found herself walking back and forth over the same patch of stone floor, no it was who her escort was that had her driven her to such a state.

Ever since the attempt at her life during the Sultan's visit she had been experiencing...complicated emotions in regard towards her best friend. There was the jealousy she felt when she saw him with the Gerudo woman, how her heart almost fluttered when he spoke to her after she had been poisoned, the mix of anger and what she could have sworn was elation when she had learned that it had been arranged for them to attend the ball together and then there where the dreams. Oh the dreams were the worst part of it all, leaving her sweaty, uncomfortably hot, out of breath and a burning desire in her body that cried out for release once she had awoken from them.

And the thing that drove her mad was that this was not the first time she had felt such things, far from it in fact. She had felt them on numerous occasions throughout her friendship with her pale companion but lately what she felt was much stronger then it had been before. The emotions she felt cut deeper into her now leaving her confused and slightly frightened as to what they all meant.

She sat upon her bed and sighed through her nose. ''What is wrong with me?''

 _You know exactly what is going on, you just don't want to admit it._ Her inner voice stated matter-of-factly.

Before Midna could properly process what those words meant a knock came from her door. ''Just a moment!'' She called as she went to her vanity to give her appearance a final once over. She told herself she would deal with her troubling thoughts another night.

Link smoothed down the wrinkles on his vest as he waited for the Princess. His heart hammered in his throat making him wish the collar wasn't so high up and tight around his neck. Goddesses he was starting to fear he may have an anxiety attack if he didn't calm down.

The door opened and what Link beheld made his eyes go wide and his jaw fall open.

The dress Midna wore was a snow white ball gown that hung off her shoulders and was adorned with gold lace, the lace was patterned to resemble the symbols on her cloak as well as her tattoos, her hair was tied into a low braided bun along with the two thick locks of hair that framed her face and rested on her chest held in place with a gold band as opposed to her usual stone one, the makeup she wore consisted of emerald green eye shadow and matching lipstick, the combination bringing out her eyes in the most tantalizing way and finally resting upon her head was a crystal imbedded tiara similar to the one she wore as a child complete with the two long points that spiraled at the end.

Link was truly in awe of the beauty that stood before him. Deep in the recesses of his mind he wondered if this is what the Goddesses would look if they ever took mortal form.

Midna cocked her brow at her friend's slack jawed expression. ''What?'' She said. ''Say something!'' The Hylian stood frozen like one of the sculptures that decorated the halls. The Twili smirked as it dawned on her what had caused the young man's current state, she crossed her arms and spoke teasingly. ''Am I so beautiful you've no words left?''

Link snapped his mouth shut and blushed a deep scarlet as his wits returned to him. ''Wow Midna,'' He spoke with a sense of awe in his voice. ''You look...wow.''

The Princess averted her eyes slightly as she unconsciously brushed a loose hair behind her ear. ''Thanks.'' the fact that his words left her feeling bashful befuddled her, she had been complemented on her beauty countless times before, so why did it effect her so when it came from him at this one moment? To distract herself she took a moment to let her gaze travel over the outfit that the royal tailors had crafted for her best friend for the event. ''You don't look too bad yourself.''

 _Doesn't look too bad? Doesn't look too bad?!_ Her inner voice shrieked. _Are you out of your mind?! He's gorgeous!_

Link's own attire consisted of silver colored trousers and long sleeved tunic, with a storm gray vest with a high collar, a pair of dark leather cuffed boots that ended just below his knees the matching leather belt held only one item, the dagger her mother gave him on his first birthday, his hair had been braided rather elegantly and was resting over his left shoulder.

''Thanks, it's a little tight.'' He said as he smoothed down his vest again.

''They make it that way so that the outfit can show off your physique.'' And it was true, the tight outfit was very flattering towards his figure, she imagined that without the vest one could easily see the outline of his torso. She stepped forward and flicked the braid on his shoulder. ''Did Iliana do that?''

The Knight blushed. ''Yeah, Mom said it wasn't proper to just wear it in a tail like I wanted.''

She smiled at him. ''I like it.''

Link cleared his throat and averted his gaze fearing he may once again become lost in her eyes. ''Well...um shall we?'' He offered his arm to her with a nervous grin.

The Princess' smile widened while rolling her eyes as she took his arm. ''Relax, Mutt. Tonight is going to be fun.''

* * *

Venrik weaved through the crowd of nobles and politicians as he made his way towards the refreshments table, the anniversary ball was in full swing and he could not wait to leave it and head down to the bonfire. Once he reached the table he took an empty tankard and filled it with one of the pitchers of ale. ''Good evening, General.'' Someone spoke beside him.

Out of the corner of his eye the the General saw Dr. Casdin standing beside him with his back to the table. ''Evening, Doctor.'' He greeted turning to face the same direction as the good doctor. Whilst scanning the crowd he saw Xanza talking animatedly with Sebin and several other nobles, although Xanza's upbringing could not have been farther away from that of a noble the Captain had an uncanny ability to socialize with the upper class.

''I am surprised you are still here,'' Casdin said after taking a sip from his goblet. ''You usually leave before this point of the night.''

It was true, Venrik was never one for fancy parties and it was much later then he would have usually snuck off to join his comrades down at the bonfire, and Goddesses knew he was anxious to get there. ''I wanted to make sure her Highness arrived alright. '' He answered.

The Doctor hummed. ''I honestly don't see why, the boy is with Midna tonight. Besides we all know who you are eager to go to.'' The General sent a brief glare towards the older Twili's teasing tone. ''And I am sure she is just as eager for you to arrive.''

Venrik attempted to smooth down his cowlick with no success. ''You know, Kul spoke to me this morning.''

Casdin cocked his brow. ''Really now, and what did he want?''

''He asked me what the chances were of his husband joining him tonight were, also that he has barely seen said husband for almost a month and is feeling somewhat lonely.''

Dr. Casdin removed his monocle to rub his eye with a sigh. ''Some days I wonder why that old fool ever asked me to marry him.''

''He loves you, he just wants you to show that you still feel the same way from time to time.''

The older Twili replaced his monocle and eyed the man beside him. ''Speaking of marriage, when will you and that girl stop with your games and admit your feelings towards one another?'' Venrik shrugged, a far off look in his eyes. ''You should go to her.''

''I will once her Highness arrives.''

A deep chuckle rumbled within the old doctor's chest as he gestured into the crowd with his cup. ''Well since you are so focused on protecting royalty, perhaps you would like to offer aid to the one that is actually in need of help.''

Venrik looked to where Casdin had gestured. A good distance away was Vezzna being flanked by people from what seemed to be every possible angle, a small flustered look on her face. The General set down his tankard and bid Casdin a good night.

The Doctor smiled as he watched the man disappear into the crowd. He thought of his husband, he could easily see him drinking without a care in the world loudly singing with his friends and comrades. The image he conceived made him chuckle. Yes, perhaps he should go be with him tonight.

Venrik weaved through the crowd that seemed to be surrounding his best friend until he stood before The Queen, and once she noticed him she seemed almost relieved to see him. ''Good evening, your Majesty.'' He spoke with a bow. ''I was wondering if I could possibly trouble you for a dance?''

''I would be delighted, General.'' Vezzna answered. She walked out onto the dance floor with Venrik beside her. ''I am surprised you are still here.'' She said as the two friends began their dance. ''Are you not going to the bonfire tonight?''

''I am,'' He answered. ''I just wanted to make sure Midna arrives before I left.''

Vezzna chuckled. ''I suppose it's ridiculous to think you would not go to her on this night.''

The Twili man rolled his eyes. ''Laugh now while you can you know this is the one night I let you tease me about her.''

Her brows scrunched together in thought. ''I cant help but wonder, when will you marry her?''

''You are the second person to bring that up tonight.''

Another chuckle escaped her. ''And no doubt far from the last.''

a bell was rung from the large doorway of the ballroom just before one of the men by the door called out over the crowd. ''Presenting her royal Highness, Princess Midna of the Twilight! And her escort, Sir Link the Hylian of the Royal Guard!''

The doors opened to reveal the two and a shocked silence overcame the crowd.

There they stood, a beautiful young princess and her dashing knight, they looked like something that had stepped right out of a fairytale, as if they belonged together.

Venrik's gaze finally broke away from the two when he noticed the gleeful grin on Vezzna's face. ''You planned this whole thing didn't you?'' He accused her with a hard gaze.

Vezzna's mirth vanished as she turned back to face the man who she had just been dancing with. ''General, I do not approve of what you are insinuating.'' His gaze slowly grew into a glare and she felt herself crumble underneath it. ''Alright, perhaps I was hoping something would happen between the two if they came together. But her safety was my first concern.''

The Twili man shook his head as the band began to play again. ''You need to stop trying to meddle with your daughter's love life, Vezzna.'' He scolded as he began to dance with the Queen again.

''I know that. But I also know they feel something for each other, so what is wrong with giving them a push in that direction?''

''Perhaps the fact that Midna may not return the boy's feelings?''

Her Majesty shrugged. ''She feels something for him, what that is I am uncertain. But you and I both know that she is stubborn and will not say what it is she feels unless he tells her first.''

His brow cocked. ''So you planned them to be here together in hopes that at some point the Hylian would cave in and tell her?''

''You always could read me like a book, my friend.'' She chuckled.

Link's heart hammered against his ribs as he and Midna stepped into the room, his ears being filled with the noise of chatter and the soft music provided by the band. Every direction he looked he could see a handful of people glancing at him and the Princess right before whispering to one another, he was never very good at speaking to the higher class and now he was in a room filled with every kind of noble and politician. His anxiety was increasing by the second, he was grateful that Midna was beside him, he feared what state he would be in if he was alone.

Midna was not blind to her companion's ailment, she tightened her grip on his arm in an attempt to reassure him that she was there. She had helped him through his bouts of anxiety and panic attacks several times in the past and because of that she knew how to keep it from getting worse. She turned to him intending to ask if he was interested in finding something to drink.

And that was when a cruel twist of fate befell them both. ''Your Highness, you look absolutely radiant tonight!'' A plump old woman cheered as she approached the two, her makeup was thick and her green ball gown seemed one size to small for her frame. Midna recognized her as one of the kingdoms wealthier landowners whom lived near the palace gates. ''My nephew has been waiting all night to have a chance to dance with you, you simply must come meet him!'' And before ether of the two could protest, the woman hooked her arm around Midna's own and pulled her into the crowd of guests leaving Link alone among a sea of strangers.

The Knight tugged at his collar as he suddenly found it hard to breath. He wanted to run, to get away from this crowd and find his mother and have her sooth his panicked state. He felt his hands beginning to shake and sweat form on his brow. Goddesses help him, it felt like he was suffocating.

''You clean up pretty well, little brother.'' Link felt a relieved breath escape him as he turned towards Xanza's approaching form. The Captain's attire was Similar the Link's own the only noticable difference was there was no high collar on his vest and a red silk sash was tied around his waist instead of a belt. ''You lose her already?'' The Captain teased.

Link felt himself calm a little. ''It happened so fast I didn't have time to object really.'' He answered awkwardly.

Xanza clapped the shorter man on the back. ''In that case how about you join me for a drink?''

Link found himself smiling as he was led deeper into the crowd, the older Twili's merriment seemed to be infectious. They had just arrived at the refreshments table when Xanza spotted Venrik not to far from them, the Queen who had been standing beside him just moments ago being whisked away for another dance by a tall gentleman. ''General,'' He called out to the man now that he stood alone. ''Care to join us for a drink before leaving the party?''

Venrik gave a brief glance at the exit before going to join his comrades without uttering a word, he already had stayed later then he normally would at the ball, what was a few minutes more? As he approached Link took notice that the General's outfit was the same as the Captain's except the color of the sash around his waist was a golden color decorated with turquoise runes.

After selecting their drinks the three men moved to the banquet table that stretched along one of the far walls, Link took the empty cushioned stool in the middle with Xanza to his right and Venrik to his left. Xanza raised his tankard to his friends and allies, his grin growing wider. ''To the Kingdom, and to her Majesty, long may she reign.''

''Long may she reign.'' The other two echoed as they raised their own tankards.

Midna gave a small curtsy to the man before her as the song ended. He was tall, with a pointed chin and broad shoulders. He had been nothing but polite during their brief conversation while the dance took place, even apologizing to her for his aunt's pushy behavior.

He bent down and kissed her hand before she excused herself. The Princess exited the dance floor doing her best to avoid eye contact lest she get roped into another unwanted dance or conversation. A small smile came to her as the crowd parted slightly to allow her mother to come greet her. ''You look lovely tonight, Midna.'' The Queen said as she hugged her child.

''You're one to talk.'' was the Princess' snide remark. The Queen's dress was snow white with golden lace similar to Midna's own, but the lace seemed to have a green tint to it matching the jade circlet that her mother wore as a symbol of her power within the kingdom, the dress covered her shoulders but was open in the back.

''Where is, Link?'' Vezzna asked as she glanced about the room, expecting the Hylian to be close by.

The Princess took a moment to scan the room as well. She had been rather anxious to get back to him since she had been pulled away so suddenly, she was starting to feel rather ridiculous over her state of mind tonight towards her bodyguard. ''I don't know. I lost track of him rather quickly.'' Her Mother turned to speak to her but froze as her eyes fell on someone behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and beheld the council member and one of the high sorcerers Zant.

''Good evening your Majesty, and good evening your Highness.'' He spoke as he bowed his head to the two royals. ''You both look lovely tonight.''

''Thank you, Councilman.'' Vezzna replied. Midna simply waited for what she knew would be the inevitable outcome to his approach.

Zant held out his hand towards the younger of the two women. ''I was hoping that you would treat me to a dance, your Highness?''

The woman in question placed her hand atop his. ''I don't see why not. Lead the way.'' She gave her mother one last smile before Zant guided her back onto the dance floor. Vezzna pouted slightly, she had hoped that tonight her daughter and Link would spend some time together tonight but it now seemed that would be harder to achieve then she had thought.

''You are absolutely stunning, Princess.'' Zant complemented as the dance began.

''Thank you, Zant.'' Midna said plainly. Not that she wasn't flattered by his words, she had just grown accustomed to the complements she received on this night. Which only made her suddenly realize how flustered Link's words had made her when he saw her in the dress earlier. She felt her cheeks redden slightly.

Zant smirked smugly believing that the Princess' flushed cheeks was because of his words. ''I can not help but be curious about the fact that you arrived with the Hylian, considering when I asked to be your escort you told me you would be arriving alone.''

a small sigh escaped her nose. ''It was my Mother that arranged for him to escort me, she has wanted to take no risks with me lately since the attempt on my life.''

The Sorcerer gave a curt nod. ''Understandable. Has there been any development into the investigation?''

''Very little unfortunately, since hypnosis based magic is forbidden and considering the skill that is required to preform such a feat would take an expert magic user one would think it would be easy to find the perpetrator, but it seems the perpetrator covered their tracks rather thoroughly.''

''And now we must also worry over the fact that one of our main trades has been closed.''

Midna cocked her brow. ''Do you not agree with my Mother's choice?''

Zant's gaze went hard. ''I do not believe it was the wrong choice, but I feel that it was a hasty one. I foresee many hardships coming from her decision.''

''Our ancestors built our Kingdom upon nothing but hardships, Zant. We are a stronger kingdom then I think you know.''

Twenty minutes later and Link was only halfway through his first tankard of ale, Xanza was two-thirds through his second, Venrik's was empty but he had yet to refill his drink. The three men did not speak and instead enjoyed a companionable silence among them.

Xanza watched from the corner of his eyes as Link glanced back towards the dance floor for the umpteenth time, his gaze lingered on something and a small melancholy groan escaped him. The Captain twisted sideways in his seat and followed his gaze out onto the dance floor to where Midna was dancing with Zant, and if he was correct it was the third time that they had done so that night. ''Go on, little brother.'' He encouraged. ''Ask her for a dance.''

The Knight glanced towards his superior before returning his gaze to the young woman in question. In reality he wanted desperately to ask her for just that, but in this setting, with this many people watching and the fact that his anxiety was already acting up from the noise alone it wasn't hard for him to imagine the nightmarish scenarios that could possibly play out if he did. ''I think I'll pass on that for now.'' He turned back to the table and took a long drink of his ale.

Xanza's eyes narrowed at the young man beside him. He leaned his arm onto the table and looked past the young man and towards the older Twili. Venrik caught the Captain's gaze from the corner of his eye, he watched as his comrade glanced down at the young man between them and then gave a subtle cock of his head towards the dance floor, the Twili glanced over his shoulder and seemed to understand what the Captain was plotting, he glanced back at Xanza and gave a small nod of his head. He told himself that what he was about to do was not meddling as her Majesty had done before, it was a way to help the timid man come out of his shell a bit more and to aid the slightly annoyed looking Princess. If he believed that he had yet to decide.

Simultaneously the two men stood from their chairs, each grabbed one of the Hylian's arms and lifted him into a standing position, before Link could make heads or tails of what was happening the two men spun him around and both gave a hard shove against his back, sending him stumbling out into the sea of guests.

Guests and dancers dodged and parted way for the flailing pale creature as he tried to stop himself, none of them daring to help him in fear of falling themselves or perhaps believing him to be drunk. Link was beginning to panic as he felt himself tilting forward more and more as he tried to catch his balance, he pressed his eyes closed preparing to fall flat on his face and embarrass himself among the nobility of his home. But when he felt himself stop suddenly and not feeling the polished floor against his chest and face he slowly cracked open one of his eyes. The floor was still a good deal away from his face, a small amount of pressure on his chest from some invisible force was keeping him balanced, and found himself looking at a pair of fine boots and a snow white skirt before him, swallowing he tilted up his head to see Midna and Zant directly in front of him. The hand that Midna had been until just now resting on Zant's shoulder was now being held out towards him a faint orange and turquoise aura surrounding it, she had used her magic to catch him and save him from any embarrassment and/or injury. Zant glared at the Hylian clearly unamused with having his dance with the young lady interrupted.

Link stood up straight and sent a glare over his shoulder to the men who had caused the ruckus, Venrik was watching with disinterest while Xanza had turned completely around in his seat and gave Link a mocking wave and a wide smile as he watched. The Knight turned back to two dancers, slightly astonished that he had managed to stumble all the way to the dance floor. ''Good evening, Councilman. Good evening, Midna.''

''Good evening to you as well.'' Midna smirked, seeming to enjoy his slightly chagrin tone. Zant however stayed silent.

Link cleared his throat and held out his hand with a small nervous smile. ''May I cut in?''

Zant opened his mouth clearly intending to anyone watching that he would have denied the man if not for Midna speaking first. ''Of course you may.'' She disentangled herself from Zant's hold on her and took her friend's hand. ''Thank you for the lovely dance, Zant.''

a faux grin appeared on the Sorcerer's face doing little to hide his irritation. ''It was a pleasure, your Highness.'' He sent Link one last glare before turning away and disappearing into the crowd.

The Princess stepped closer to her protector placing her free hand on his shoulder while his own settled on her waist. ''Thank you,'' Midna said in a hushed voice as they slowly began to dance. ''He is a fantastic conversationalist but I swear all he ever wants to talk about is politics.''

Link nodded slowly. ''Well a lot has happened lately I suppose. Everything with Gerudo, the new resource regulations that have yet to be put into effect, the worry over the Stormriders-'' He was silenced when Midna placed a single finger on his lips.

''No politics right now,'' She spoke softly, moving her hand back to his shoulder while looking deeply into his eyes. ''Just dance with me.'' His hand tightened slightly around her own as he gave a small nod of his head.

Venrik watched the two dancers as they began to increase the tempo of their movements seeming to be lost in one another. He stood and gave a firm pat on the shoulder to the man beside him. ''Keep an eye on things.''

''Give her my best when you see her.'' Xanza called after his superior as he made his leave from the party.

* * *

Venrik strode out into the palace courtyard where the bonfire party was in full swing. People danced around the fire while a band of numerous instruments played merry tunes, people ate and drank heartily using the same barrels they took their drinks from as makeshift seats while they conversed with one another, large tables had been set out for the potluck supper that countless participated in providing.

This was where Venrik felt at home, with his comrades and countrymen, away from the higher class and their uptight demeanor. He reminisced for a moment on when he would spend this holiday with his father before the poor man passed away. Across the courtyard he saw Kul, a large tankard in one hand and his other arm draped across his husband's shoulders, Casdin's face was a deep scarlet no doubt from whatever Kul was currently animatedly discussing with with his friends.

As the General continued to scan the area his eyes fell upon a woman sitting alone atop a barrel nursing a drink in her hand, it was not just the woman who caught his gaze but rather what she was wearing, which consisted of a fine tailored bright blue dress and shoes. ''Good evening, Aran.'' He greeted once he had approached her.

Aran nodded her head at the man in greeting without returning his gaze. ''Good evening to you as well, General.''

''I am somewhat surprised to see you dressed in such a manner, you never struck me as the type to wear dresses. And such an expensive one at that.'' Most of the clothing that could be found in the Twilight consisted of black and gray colors. Not to help them keep warm, their species had adapted well to the cold climate of their home centuries ago but rather because dye was a rather difficult item to create considering that the ingredients used to make said dye were already of a muted color due to the lack of sunlight. And bright colored clothing was easily the most expensive within the kingdom, meaning that usually only the higher class could afford such things.

The knight shrugged. ''Truthfully I was hoping to catch someone's eye tonight but they have yet to show.''

''Well I hope they arrive tonight.''

''Oh he better.'' She growled under her breath as she took a drink of her ale. She glanced at Venrik as he went back to searching the crowd, a small smile came to her as she pointed towards the northern area of the grounds. ''She's over that way, General.''

Venrik gave a small bow of his head as thanks before he made his way to the place she had pointed. He had taken notice of Aran several years ago, she was a very promising knight and if she continued to grow he had a mind to nominate her as his successor when he retired from his position.

He smiled broadly when he came upon a group of women chatting with enthusiasm as they sat upon several barrels that had been stood on their ends. The women hushed when they saw him approaching and the one among the group he sought after smiled as wide as he did when she looked over her shoulder to see whom had caught her friends attention.

''Good evening, Venrik.'' Iliana greeted with elation.

''Good evening, Iliana, and to you as well ladies.'' He greeted in return with a bow.

''And what brings you by tonight?'' Everyone already knew what he desired, and her excitement showed on her face as she spoke.

Venrik held his hand out to the woman. ''I was hoping you would allow me the pleasure of a dance?''

The Maid set down her drink and took his hand. ''I would love to dance with you.'' Her friends giggled and whispered to each other as the two walked into the crowd of dancers.

Iliana wrapped her hands around the man's neck and rested her head against his chest, while Venrik placed his hands upon her back and held her tightly in his arms and the two slowly moved to the beat of the music. Once a year on this night there was no harsh or teasing words, no veiled flirting, or longing gazes across rooms. Just the two of them spending this intimate moment together. It was also a sight rather celebrated among the people whom witnessed it.

* * *

Back in the ballroom the dance between the Princess and the Hylian had continued from one song and into the second and without them knowing the second had become a third. The two souls seemed lost in their own world, and no one seemed to dare separate them.

Midna had taught Link to dance and over the years of her passing on the lessons she had learned to him they had become nothing short of the perfect partners for one another when it came to dance. They moved as if they knew how the other would respond to each others steps before they even preformed them, there was an air of intimacy between the two as they preformed their movements. Bodies pressed close when they drew the other to them, hands glided along fabric and skin, their eyes looking into the others nearly the entire time.

As the third song came to an end they drew their partner close. Link's hands resting on the Princess' hips, Midna's hands gripped the Hylian's shoulders. Their eyes closed and breath heavy, they stood so close their foreheads almost touched, their heartbeats nearly in sync hammered against their breast.

The two stood there still as statues as people began moving around them going back to their friends and associates or perhaps to find another dance partner, if they were aware of the activity around them they did not show any sign of it, to the Princess and the Knight the rest of the world simply did not exist, all that mattered was the person they currently held.

Link opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Midna's own hushed voice. ''Thank you for dancing with me.'' She said.

Link opened his eyes as she pulled away from him, one of her hands trailing down his arm and briefly gliding across his own hand as she stepped away, Link reached out to her as her fingers escaped his own, his heart ached as he watched her vanish into the crowd of people. The hand that he still held outstretched towards where the woman had disappeared slowly closed into a fist before falling back to his side.

With a heavy sigh he made his way back to the table where Xanza still sat facing the crowd so he could watch the extended dance between the two youths, he took a sip from his drink as Link dropped into the seat beside him, and buried his face in his hands with his elbows propped against the polished stone table.

''You should have just gone for it.'' Xanza said matter-of-factly.

''I know!'' Link groaned into his hands.

Midna pushed her way through the crowd ignoring anyone who tried to gain her attention. She made her way to the refreshments table were her mother stood watching her approach with a smug grin on her face and a goblet of wine in her hand having been watching the dance her daughter partook in from the beginning, Midna took the goblet from the Queen and downed the entirety of its contents in one go

''You should have kissed him.'' Vezzna spoke barely containing her mirth.

''Shut up, Mother!'' Midna growled through her teeth as she refilled the now empty drink in her hand.

* * *

A few hours later Midna found herself walking down the hall towards her bedroom slightly leaning against Link for support in her lightly drunken state, she honestly didn't even remember leaving the ball in the first place.

''Did I make a scene?'' She asked somewhat drowsily.

''No,'' Her Knight was quick to answer. ''You just seemed a little tipsy to me and felt it best to get you out.''

A sigh escaped her as she leaned her head a bit more onto his shoulder. He was always looking out for her, she wondered when he took time to take care of himself, but then again if she really thought about it she took care of him most of the time. ''Thanks. Last thing I need right now is to hear about how I got sloshed at the royal ball and made a complete idiot of myself.''

''Honestly I was looking for an excuse to leave the second I walked in.'' Link joked.

Midna chuckled as they came to stop before her chamber doors, she moved away from the Hylian and turned to fully face him. ''This was fun. Not all of it mind, but I had a good time with you tonight.''

Link shifted his feet as he met her gaze. ''I...had a good time too.''

They watched each other for several moments. She did not know why she did it, perhaps it was the drink she had consumed, maybe it was the dance they shared or the way he looked in that outfit, but before she could second guess her actions Midna rested a hand on the young man's shoulder and placed a small kiss on his cheek. She pulled away slowly allowing her kiss to linger for a moment or two before meeting his gaze once again. ''Good night, Link.'' She all but whispered as she opened the door to her room.

The Hylian watched the young woman step into her room and begin to close the door. ''Midna!'' He suddenly called out taking a half step forward and pressing his hand against the door to keep it from closing any further. The two looked at one another with wide eyes. Midna shocked at the unexpected outburst and Link in a state of panic, all the things he had desired to say to her lodging themselves deep in his throat.

''I-I...wanted to say thank you.'' He stammered out. ''Thank you for letting me be your escort tonight, it...truly meant a lot to me.''

Midna gave no reply as she gently shut the door, Link pressed his eyes closed. ''You're a bloody coward.'' He whispered to himself just loudly enough for him to hear, he leant forward resting his head against the door and even quieter then his last words he spoke the words he had truly wanted to say to her. ''I...I love you.''

 _Next time_. He thought to himself while making his way back down the hall. _I'll tell her next time._

* * *

The Hylian walked out into the courtyard even though the hour was well past midnight the merriment had yet to dull in the slightest. He saw Xanza talking with Kul and Casdin, but the thing he witnessed that brought a wide grin to his face was seeing his mother and the General standing near an upturned barrel sharing a drink together. Venrik leaned forward and whispered something into the Woman's ear, which made her giggle and playfully shove him back while a blush appeared on her cheeks.

Link watched the two flirt, he was looking forward to teasing his mother for a change about this in the morning.

A low whistle caught his attention and directed it at the young woman approaching him. ''Well as much as I don't like waiting, seeing you all dressed up almost makes it worth while.'' Aran said. She watched as Link's eyes roamed over her dress. ''You like it?'' She did a slow turn as she walked up to him pressing her chest against his own.

Link's cheeks flushed at the her close proximity. ''You look great.''

''I had a feeling I would. Now are you going to ask me to dance or what?''

Link smiled, he could already tell she was a few pints of ale into the night without even needing to smell it on her breath. ''Would you like to dance, Aran?''

Aran pulled him by the arm into the crowd. ''I have literally been waiting all night to hear those words.'' She laughed merrily.

* * *

Within the Princess' chamber Midna still stood with her back pressed against the doors while her heart hammered in her chest. Link's actions had done far more then sober her, and now her head and body where a whirlwind of conflicting feelings. Part of her told herself to calm down, that what the annoying voice in her head was telling her was not true. While her body screamed at her to open the door, go find him and bring him back to her room so that he could satiate the burning desire she felt deep in her body that seemed to cry out for his touch and his alone.

For weeks her mind had been pushing her towards this one conclusion, that she felt more for the Hylian than a deep meaningful friendship.

She hit the back of her head against the door and pressed her eyes closed so tightly it hurt, her hands balled into white knuckled fists. ''I am not in love with him, I am not in love with him, I am _not_ in love with him!'' These words would very soon become her mantra.


End file.
